It's Amore
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Joe Capelli was a 9-year veteran of the USMC. He served from June 2002 - December 2011. He comes from a family of Police Officers and Firefighters serving the city of New York. In his journey, He begins training to become a Police Officer and encounters 2 beautiful women in ways unexpected. What becomes of Joe's journey
1. Character 1

Our Protagonist for the story, I hope this was to your liking.

* * *

Name: Joseph 'Joe' Capelli

Age: 26 Years Old

Height: 5 ft 9 ins

DOB: April 10th 1985

Hometown: Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, New York City

Weight: 190 lbs Very Muscular

Eye Colour: Ocean Blue Eyes

Hair: Black Hair, Grade 2 parted at the side.

Religion: Roman-Catholic

Face: Smooth, no facial hair

Family:

Father: Luigi Capelli: May 1st 1965 – Present

Mother: Francesca Capelli (nee. Galetti): June 19th 1965 – Present

1st Older Brother: Marco Capelli: March 1st 1983 – Present

2nd Older Brother: Salvatore Capelli: March 1st 1983 – Present

3rd Older Brother: Luigi Capelli Jr: March 2nd 1983 – May 12th 2011

Cousin: Antonio Capelli: May 8th 1989 - Present

Uncle: Leonardo Capelli: November 11th 1972 - Present

Aunt: Antonia Capelli: (nee. Frazetti): April 1972 - Present (Unknown Whereabouts)

Grandfather: Joe Capelli Jr: April 10th 1947 - Present

Grandmother: Marisa Capelli (nee. Puzetti): 8th May 1947 - Present

Great-Grandfather: Joe Capelli Sr: April 10th 1925 – Present

Great-Grandmother: Vittoria Capelli (nee. Bonacelli): January 1st 1925 - Present

Backstory:

An Italian-American born in Brooklyn, he's 6th generation, his family immigrated from Palermo in Sicily in 1908. His great-great grandfather Giuseppe joined the USMC in 1916 serving in the Banana War, France with the 5th Marine Regiment and in Russia until 1920 serving as Gunnery Sergeant before being a cop.

Joe is named after his grandfather and great-grandfather who served in the Marine Corps and the NYPD. His great-grandfather Joe fought at Guadalcanal, New Gloucester, Peleliu and Iwo Jima and Okinawa in the Pacific before serving at Inchon and the Chosin Reservoir until 1953 as a Master Gunnery Sergeant. His grandfather Joe Jr, served in Vietnam with the Marines for 8 years attaining the rank of Master Gunnery Sergeant.

His father joined the Navy SEALs in 1982 serving for 11 years and became an FDNY Firefighter. Joe's three brothers followed their father's footsteps becoming Navy SEALs as their father once was joining at 17. They undergone extra training, currently serving in Iraq and Afghanistan. His brother Luigi Jr was killed in action in May 2011.

Joe is currently in the United States Marine Corps Reserves at the rank of Master Gunnery Sergeant after 9 years' active duty, currently training to become a Police Officer whilst dealing with coming back from the war.

Hobbies:

Sports (Baseball and boxing)

Leather-Smith

Wood-Smith

Reading

Music: (Jazz Music)

Skills:

Mechanic

Skilled Linguist: (Italian, Latin and Arabic.)

Very proficient with firearms from 5 years old

Hand to hand combat specialist from 5 years of age

Very Observant.

Possessions:

Baseball signed by Derek Jeter after 1999 World Series win.

Education:

The Verrazano School: September 1990 – June 1999

New Utrecht High School: September 1999 - June 2002


	2. I'll be Home for Christmas

It's Amore the Prologue, comes alive. Joe Capelli returns home from the United States Marine Corps and re-unites with his family.

* * *

Prologue:

17th December 2011

Penn Station, Manhattan, New York

It was an overcast day in New York City, the city blanketed with snow, families were enjoying the snow in Central Park. Couples were spending time in Bryant Park ice-skating and just enjoying the view.

5th Avenue was at its busiest time of year, the shops were all hands-on-deck, the windows were decorated with the most gorgeous lights and garlands, the displays were looked beautiful displaying the most wonderful time of the year's festive colours.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, at Penn Station, the Amtrak was pulling into the station. It had stopped as a man stepped off the train, he carried his sea-bag that was stencilled with '_Capelli. J'_.

The man was dressed in USMC Dress Blues, dark hair was cut down to a high and tight grade 2. The Marine was had 2 service stripes on his left arm, those 2 stripes represented 8-years of service for his country.

Dark blue eyes, mirrored the night sky they even mirrored his dress blues, his insignia was of the Master Gunnery Sergeant's rank. He looked immaculate in his dress blues, he made his way through the barrier, he then stopped making his way out onto the sidewalk as he held up a hand saying, "TAXI!"

The taxi stopped in front of him as a lady in front of him said, "Sorry, I need to get this. It's important."

The Marine had then said, "Sure, go right ahead, you're important as the next guy." The man cursed himself and headed for right back inside as he took the subway station all the way to Chambers Street Station.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He had gotten off the subway as he exited taking a 9-minute brisk walk to the 1PP where his own grandfather had worked at. He walked into the front entrance as he said, "Hi, excuse me. Is the Police Commissioner Joe Capelli Sr in? Or Chief of Detectives Joe Capelli in?"

The front desk checked as the Officer said, "Yes Sir, they're both in. Should I call up?" "No thanks, but uh, warn his secretary to not tell the boss. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." "Sure thing, but could I get your name?" "Master Gunnery Sergeant Joseph Capelli, but only tell the secretary." Joe introduced himself.

The Officer looked in shock and said, "You're the Master Gunnery Sergeant Capelli from the papers."

Joe shook his head saying, "I'm no hero, Officer, I'm just an average Marine, who did his duty for God 'n' Country." "Head on up, I'll call the PC's secretary." The officer replied.

"Thanks." Joe nodded.

Joe signed in before taking a visitor badge, he then proceeded for the elevator heading to the 14th floor. Once he made it up there, he then made it across the hallway as he saw the secretary who was a redheaded woman in her late 30s, piercing green eyes and a smile as she looked up and said, "Are you Master Gunnery Sergeant Capelli?" "Yes ma'am. And you are?" "Detective Melissa Gallo, assistant to the PC."

Joe nodded and said, "Nice to meet you, Detective. Is the boss busy?" "He's in a meeting with the Chief of Detectives, the meeting's finishing up, however." "That's good for me." Joe replied with a massive grin.

The detective knocked on the door as she said, "Excuse me, sir. But there's a visitor here to see you." "Who?" A crustaceous Italian accented voice asked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the office stood a man in a three-piece suit, white hair, blue eyes, heavily built. Years of service to the NYPD hadn't gone unnoticed. On the wall behind him stood an array of photographs, one was a photograph of him, his son and Joe stood in Marine Corps dress blues 8-years earlier. Another picture was of another soldier in a Navy uniform, ribbons adorned his chest, he had dark hair, blue eyes and a smile on his face.

The man in NYPD blues was heavily built as well, black and grey hair slicked back but in the fashion of a high and tight, many medals adorned the NYPD Chief's badge, at the very bottom stood the USMC Service Breast Bar. The man was very proud of himself. His blue eyes were like his uniform, not even fazed by the years of combat and horrors he had faced in his life.

Soon Joe walked in and stood to attention and said, "Hello, Master Gunnery Sergeant."

The elder men looked shocked, smiles slowly formed on their faces, it was truly a sight to see, their youngest namesake was home once again and it was for good. Joe was a resemblance of the 2 elder men in their Marine Corps dress blues. It had done them proud, there was even a tear in their eye seeing him look so proud.

The elder Joes were proud of the young man. He was a proud and honorable man, he was old-school and a religious Roman-Catholic like the rest of his family, he had been an alter boy like the rest of the men in the family, he attended the services every Sunday and said the rosary in Latin like his grandmothers and Grandfathers, they had been the ones he looked up to the most.

The elder man in the suit had walked over as he inspected the Marine in front of him, he was immaculate, ribbons were shining clean as he said, "You look brilliant, Master Guns."

The younger Capelli grinned and saluted the elder man as he said, "Thank you Master Guns."

Joe shook the man's hand as he was given an embrace as well, the Chief of Detectives then stood up and hugged the young Marine as he said, "You look like us, Marine." "Who'd you think I got it from, Sir?" Joe asked rhetorically.

Both the elder men laughed as they said, "Chow with us and your _Nonna's_ tonight, they'd love to see you." "Sounds good to me, _Nonno_. How's Uncle Leo?"

Leonardo Capelli was Joe Capelli's uncle and a former Marine. Leo had served in 1990 to 2000, his final deployment was with the Force Recon of the Marine Corps before transferring to the reserves before he answered the call for the FDNY. Leonardo was currently a divorced FDNY Lieutenant with Rescue 1.

His Aunt Antonia had dropped off the face of the earth after 4 years as a firefighter's wife. Even though Joe had been overseas in Fallujah when Antonia divorced his Uncle, he regarded her with distrust, even though she had stuck by Leo's ambitions of being a firefighter and commitment to the Marine Corps.

Ever since, Leo had been struggling with relationships. Antonia had been Leo's childhood sweetheart. She and Leo had stuck by each other through hell and back. Leo had always told the family that Antonia divorced him because he couldn't have more children. But Joe had guessed it was because Antonia was sick and tired of Joe putting his country and city first instead of his family.

It hadn't helped when Antonio announced his intention to join the Marine Corps and it was the final straw for her. Joe loved his Uncle and regarded him with high praise for his service to the Marines.

Joe Sr replied, "Leo's doin' great. He's gotta surprise for you, he has." "Uncle Leo, always has a surprise up his sleeve." "You know him." Joe Sr replied.

The three Joe's laughed as Joe II said, "Let's get home, I think Momma's cooking up her speciality _Bucatini." _

Joe Jr grinned, "_Mamma Mia_, she's the best." "Come on, Marines, let's muster out." The three Joe's laughed as they headed down the stairs to the garage as they headed to the PC's protection detail.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The PC's protection detail was compiled of 8 detectives, all 8 of which were equipped with military training. Joe Sr, wanted to make sure he had the best protection detail. These 8 detectives regularly trained with the ERTs for the FBI, A-1 fitness, high marksmanship with a slight notch to disobey orders.

The detectives stood by the vehicle as the lead officer with red hair and brown eyes and a slight muscle then said, "Evening Commissioner, headed home, are we?" "Aye, Aye. Detective Johnson. Meet my Grandson, Master Gunnery Sergeant Capelli."

Johnson nodded to Joe and said, "An honor, Master Guns. My brother speaks highly of you." "Lance Corporal Jimmy Johnson. Tell him, I say hello." Joe replied.

Joe II then asked, "Somethin' to tell us?" "I'll tell ya in the vehicle, Chief." Joe replied in his signature grin.

The three Capelli boys climbed into the vehicle as Detective Johnson got in before saying, "This is Car One, we're on the move. Takin' usual route. Car Two, stay on my ass." _"Solid copy, Car One. How close can we get?" _"Keep eyes on the road and not the skirts."

Joe quietly laughed as the vehicles got on the move heading for their destination. The convoy was of 3 black Cadillac Escalades as Joe I asked, "So how'd you know Detective Johnson's brother?" "He was in 3/5 for 2 years before I rotated headin' for Parris Island to make recruits into Marines." "What were you like as a drill instructor?"

Joe grinned, "I only had 3 months as an instructor. I wanted to train them the way I was trained. Beat any egos and stomp the hell outta their pride." "I'd have paid good money to be a part of your training." "You'd have pushed the limits made them look like idiots."

Joe I guffawed and replied, "Once a Marine, Always a Marine." "God bless the USMC." Joe II added.

All three Joes let out a cry, "OOH-RAH!"

The convoy of 3 began driving down to through Manhattan, passing through the underpass at Battery Park, Brooklyn, down Park Slope and Bay Ridge. Then the final destination was the Verrazzano-Narrows Bridge crossing into Staten Island.

Joe sighed to himself saying, "Staten Island ain't changed a bit." "Not in 8-years, kiddo. You always loved this beautiful bit of New York." Joe I replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe POV

_Nonno's _right, this beautiful bit of New York City has always been home, I had lived in Brooklyn from the minute I was 16. But this was my favourite place to come to. From the minute I turned 16, I always high-tailed it outta school and took the station wagon to visit my _Nonna_ Vittoria.

I'd always come through the door and help out with cooking and learn some stuff. Whenever Nonno came home, I listened to the stories, it was a helluva lotta fun, my Nonno told me, my brothers and my little cousin war stories 'bout the Corps, it made me proud to want to serve my Country.

Hell, my cousin Antonio, he's wanted to serve the Marines since his first words were 'Devil Dog', it was all he could say until he learned more words. Damn, I'm proud of him.

My family's all I have got now, I lost Luigi, I'm not losin' Marco, Salvatore or Antonio.

Main POV

The SUVs pulled into Tennyson Drive it was nice and peaceful, the house was coloured Grey on the outside, it was very close by the sea.

There was a large backyard, with a seating area that had 2 chairs and a barbecue booth, Joe loved this house, he had wanted to make a point that he would move out here and raise a family of his own. Joe saw the USMC Decals in the window, the American Flag hung on the side of the front door.

The car pulled into a stop as Joe collected his sea-bag, he let the Commissioner and the Chief get out of the SUV as he got out behind them. He walked up to the door realising he didn't have his keys on him as the Commissioner let them in.

Inside the house, Joe I walked in with his son, they could smell the Bucatini in the kitchen as Joe walked in and greeted his wife who replied, "_Ciao Joseph." _The elder woman said in her Italian.

The matriarch of the Capelli family was smiling, bright blue eyes, slight difference of Grey and white hair, she wore a green dress and flat-heeled shoes. The sound of Ruth Brown's '_5-10-15 Hours_' was in the air as Joe said, "Somethin' smells beautiful, and I ain't talkin' 'bout dinner."

Joe II rolled his eyes in exasperation of his mother and father, he smiled at the love they had for each other, ever since 1946, as he in turn was greeted by his darling wife, whom he married in '65.

The 2nd Capelli wife wore a blue dress which came past her knees, she was quite beautiful, black and grey hair, blue eyes, she was near the same height as her husband, just an inch short. She had said, "Hey Darlin', how was work?" "Alright, it was a good one. Managed to complete paperwork." "That's good."

Joe I whispered to his wife, "_There's a surprise for you and Marisa." _

Vittoria looked at her husband as she heard Joe I say, "Come on out."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe III walked out from the doorway as the elder women gasped in shock and delight, Joe just shyly shuffled in as he said, "_Ciao Nonna, _I'm home."

The women gave him the biggest hugs of all time as Joe said, "I missed you." "I missed you, my grand-baby. You look so handsome and so brave." Vittoria replied.

Marisa looked at all his ribbons and added, "You've given a lot for this country and for us. Welcome home, Joseph." "_Grazie, Nonna Marisa_."

Vittoria then asked, "How hungry are you?" "Pretty hungry. Especially if you're cooking." Joe replied.

Vittoria grinned like a little girl on Christmas morning, she loved her grandson Joe, he was the image of her husband, kind, loyal and overwhelmingly handsome. Losing Luigi Jr had been hard on their family, she wasn't prepared to bury another of their grandsons again. Vittoria placed her hand on his cheek and said, "You're so sweet. I best call all my friends and tell 'em, my great-grandson is home and he's single."

Joe I and II laughed out loud as Joe looked up at the ceiling saying, "It's like I never left home."

Soon the door opened as they heard a voice say, "Ma, Pop, you guys home?" "Yes Leonardo, are Luigi and Francesca with you?" "I just picked 'em up." Leonardo replied.

Joe then saw his uncle Leo walk in as he looked stunned, he saw his own nephew in Marine blues as he said, _"Santa Maria, questo non può essere lui. La mia piccola testolina di un nipote." "Chi ti aspetti, zio Leo?"_

Leo was wearing his FDNY issue shirt and trousers, he even had his standard issue boots which had the trouser legs tucked in. Short black hair into a high and tight as he said, "It's good to see you, Marine." "You too, Gunny." "Make that Lieutenant."

Joe smiled as he walked over and embraced his uncle saying, "Congratulations, Lieutenant." "Thanks kiddo. You're a Marine." "This time for good." "Good to hear."

Soon his own father and mother had walked in, they saw the younger man, and smiled as his father said, "You look well, Master Guns." "Thank you, Dad."

Francesca grinned and replied, "You're a heroic Marine, we're prouda you." "Thanks, Mom." His parents embraced him as Luigi said, "We got you a gift. Let's eat. Then me and your uncle can show ya, what we got for ya."

Joe smiled as he looked to Leo and said, "How'd you know I was coming home?" "I was friends with the drill instructor on Parris Island. Me and him served through the Gulf and Somalia." "I'll let you off for that." Joe jokingly replied.

The Bucatini was served up, most of the meal, Joe didn't really share much of his time in the Corps, instead, he spoke about the time he had on Parris Island and what he did during down time on the bases in Iraq and Afghanistan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After dinner, Joe was clearing up with his Uncle Leo who had said, "You heard from Antonio?" "No, last I heard, he was comin' back from Afghanistan. But I don't know."

Leo nodded before replying, "Where you stayin' tonight?" "Here, I thought I'd stay here until the New Year until I enter the academy finished all the tests, whilst I was on 30-day leave after tour ended in October." "It'd be good to have you here, when'd you find out you got in?" "Should be a letter turnin' up tomorrow."

Leo nodded as he said, "Want to go see what me and your old man got ya?" "Sure."

Leo called for his brother as Joe followed the pair, they walked out to the front yard as Joe said, "Where's the gift?" "A couple steps forward and you'll kiss it." His father replied.

The front light was turned on as Joe saw a Black 2011 Cadillac Escalade EXT in front of him, Joe was super shocked as he said, "Wow! This is a surprise." "SURPRISE!" everybody in the Capelli family called out.

Everyone had engulfed him into a hug and embrace as he smiled proudly. Luigi handed him the key before saying, "I'm proud of you, son. This vehicle belongs to you. Just don't crash it." "You got it, Dad." Joe answered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the end of the homecoming, Joe was in his room, he had kept his sea-bag and other bags in a corner. He brought out a hanger from the closet and hung his dress blues on them putting them in the suit carrier knowing he'd need them soon.

Right before he headed home, he made sure that he cleared everything out. He was paranoid losing everything and made sure it had been secured.

Joe was standing in his shorts, his muscle was well-defined, he had two tattoos on his body, the 1st tattoo was of the American flag on his heart, the 2nd tattoo was on his right shoulder, this one was the Globe and Anchor, there were several scars around his body, one rested above the American flag tattoo, the other two rested on his right side of the body. The final one rested above his knee.

Joe had put on a fresh vest as he looked out the window of his bedroom, he saw the snow falling even though it was dark outside, he could tell there was snow falling around him as he said softly, _"Merry Christmas, Joe Capelli. You're finally home."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, Joe woke up early, he had gotten up early and made his bed, he then delved into his drawer and pulled out a long sleeve sports top, a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a half-zip fleece and a water-proof beanie hat.

Joe had snuck down the stairs of the house, he memorized the stairs of the house to perfection, he snuck out the back-door as he carried his house key, he did some stretching before breaking into a jog, his jog lasted until for an hour and a half as he reached 21st Coastal Drive which was near Lemon Creek Park. He stared out to the sea for a while watching it move front and back.

He then began the run back to his Grandparents house going the same way he came, along the way, he saw several ladies flirting with him as he flashed a grin their way.

He made it back to the house as he entered through the front door as he saw his Great-Grandpa up as he said, "Hey_ Nonno_." "Hey, how long you been awake?" "0430 hours. It was a refreshing run to start the day."

"What are your plans?" Joseph asked.

Joe replied, "Do a lil' boxing, buy some clothing, change the look." "Gettin' back in the market?"

Joe grinned, "Well, I figure it'd do me some good." "I best let you do some boxing; just don't you overwork yourself."

Joe nodded, "I know the drill, boss."

Joe walked to the door as he saw the mail on the floor as he sifted through it as he found one addressed to him. He walked into the living room where he'd get some peace.

He opened it up and saw it what it said, "_Dear Mr Joe Capelli Jr, we are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted into the NYPD Police Academy." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe smiled and it was a wide one, for the first time, this had felt a lot better than all the medals he earned in the Marines. This was his path, his legacy, he was a part of the Italian Blue Bloods. Firefighters and Police Officers. He walked back into the living room as he saw his grandfathers and his grandmothers as he said, "I got some news."

Joe II looked up and asked, "What news, bud?"

Joe kept grinning as he answered, "You're lookin' at the new NYPD Recruit Joe Capelli Jr."

Joseph grinned as he walked over and said, "Great goin' kid."

Joe II walked over and high-fived the younger Joe saying, "What a Christmas present to have."

Vittoria and Marisa then hugged the young man and said, "Another boy in blue. You were destined for the Job, _Mio Nipote."_

Joe smiled, "Thank you, _Nonna_, I won't let you down, nor am I letting down _Nonno." _

Joseph walked over and said, "You won't my boy, you're a Marine, you made it through hell. You're a leatherneck. The best of the Marines." "Sir yes Sir." Joe saluted.

The 3 generations of Capelli celebrated the induction of Joe Capelli Jr into the NYPD with a glass of champagne, even though it was early in the morning. It was still a celebration for the family.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**English to Italian Translation:**

Holy Maria, this can't be him. My little blockhead of a nephew._ \- Santa Maria, questo non può essere lui. La mia piccola testolina di un nipote._

Who'd you expect, Uncle Leo? - _Chi ti aspetti, zio Leo?_

* * *

I hope y'all loved this prologue chapter.


	3. Stars are on You

Chapter 1 up and running, hope you like.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1:

December 19th 2011

120 Cedar St, New York, NY 10006

Sofia POV

Being here in the city, you'd be able to feel the wind blowing, my brown hair curled up, the blouse hugged me, my skinny jeans did the same. I was on a night out with some of my friends from the department store for a drink.

We entered the bar and began to order a line of shots. Whilst in the bar, I looked around, it was then I saw the man, he had dark hair, he looked handsome, blue eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes, he ordered a draft, then it was when I noticed his arm, he had a tattoo of a globe and anchor.

He was a Marine. A very sexy and good-looking Marine.

Joe POV

8 years, 8 years of being in the hellhole that was Iraq and Afghanistan. Fighting in the 1st Marine Division. Also known as The Old Breed. Joined up at 16 in August 2003 got deployed in December 2004, first to fight for right and freedom. I was proud to claim the title of United States Marine I distinguished in 8 years of combat. One of the best.

I left active duty 3 days ago. Now, I'm in the reservists. I spent the day just walking through Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, before taking up the chance to get a beer in me.

I was courageous and brave as hell doing the things for God and Country. Like my friends, my brothers, my Dad, my uncle and Cousin and my Grandfathers. They are all proud of me and my service to the best fighting force on the planet.

My brothers and father would argue with me on that. But my grandfathers, uncle and cousin are Marines and they stand by me, Once a Marine, Always a Marine. OOH-RAH!

Around me, I hear the sounds of people laughing and rejoicing. The war in Iraq is over, I was mustered out.

Places like Fallujah, Ramadi and Sangin all haunt me, comrades lost, friends lost limbs and their lives from the hell they've seen. I held through all of this, I often rotated through Marine Battalions, part of the stop-loss policy, I was eager for the fight, but as the fight grew on, the more I never let it show in my eyes.

I look over to my right and I see her. I see a gorgeous brunette looking at me. The neon lights made her appear to be heaven. Gorgeous brown eyes staring at me, damn she's beautiful, just so beautiful.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Main POV

Joe stares over at the mystery brunette smiling at her as he turns back to his beer when he hears somebody say, "Hey hottie, you look real nice. Saw you flirtin' with me over there."

Joe scoffs saying to himself, "_Only you knew, Jackass."_

Joe looked over at the man, he wore a large t-shirt, baggy trousers that showed off his boxers, he wore a cap that looked goofy. Compared to Joe who was wearing a black denim jacket, plaid shirt, blue jeans and a pair of Marine issue boots, Joe looked like the better deal, the brunette even thought so as Joe stood with his fist ready to punch.

The brunette had then said, "Sorry, not interested." "Maybe, I can change your mind. We have a lil' fun and we see where the night takes us." "Not on your life. Back off."

The man starts to get rough as he says, "You don't wanna refuse me, sweet thang, nobody refuses me."

"_Why'd he have to go and do that for?"_

Joe taps the man and says, "Hey Jackass!"

The man turns back to Joe as who continues, "Beat it, huh? Why don't you get back to your drink, she's with me." "What you goin' to do 'bout it?"

The man turns his back once again as Joe says to the girl, "Stand back, please."

Joe then walks a step or two and kicks the man's chair causing the guy to fall on his stomach as he is backed up against the bar in fear as Joe says, "Now I have your attention, I don't play games. I'm sure the lady doesn't either. You don't go around acting like you own the place."

The man looked up and said, "Neither do you." "This is a respectable joint, me and her came here to have a nice night out. You screw that up for her, there's a line you don't cross." Joe's Italian accent seeped right through.

He then continued, "So, I'm givin' you one chance to walk away and back to your little posse, cos if you don't, I'll kick your ass back to Little Italy."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sofia POV

Seeing this guy come to my defence, he looked real hot doing so. He doesn't mess around, this is a defender, he reminded me of my Dad, my Grandpas' too, his accent sounded eerily familiar, it sounded like an Italian accent he had.

He looked over at me and nodded with a small smile eliciting a smile on his face.

A very deep and sexy Italian accent.

Joe POV

I just about had enough of assholes like this one in front of me, he was a real pissant. This pissant in front of me should not be talking to a woman like that, If I had a sister or a niece, he talked to like that. I'd have cut this guy's balls off and stuffed them in his mouth.

I saw the brunette in front of me, she stared at me with curiosity and shock, but had a smile on her lips, damn that smile looked damn near impossible to resist.

I saw his friends turn their attention over to me as one of them says, "You don't mess with our boy, greaser, why don't you run along or we get nasty."

I turned to see the guy holding a steak blade as I humorously replies, "A steak knife. Really? That ain't a knife."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Main POV

Joe easily disables the man holding the knife twisting his arm behind his back before saying, "Alright, you pull a knife on a Marine, that was an amateur move. Drop the knife or I bust your hand." A clatter is heard as the knife drops to the floor as Joe says, "You had too much to drink, anyway."

Joe lays down money on the bar as he says, "I'll pay these fellas drinks, cut 'em off after they've drank." "Sure thin', Mac." Joe pushes the younger man back as he says to them, "Better savor your drinks. Last one for you guys."

The little group of men walk away as Joe says, "Next round on me." The bartender nods as everybody cheers.

The brunette walks up to him annoyed and asks, "You always come to the rescue of damsels in distress." "Not really. Sometimes, trouble finds me and I have no choice but to swoop right in."

The brunette nods as she says, "Do I get a name, Marine?"

Joe was surprised she knew he was a Marine, he wondered if it was the tattoo on his arm as he asked, "How'd you know I was a Marine?" "My grandfathers' and my father had the same tattoo on their arm, my Brother's a Marine too." "Semper Fi to your father, brother and grandfathers. My Grandfathers and Uncle served in the Corps as well, I got a cousin currently servin'."

The brunette smiles whilst she raises an eyebrow, "Sounds like a wise cousin." "He is, he's servin' with the 2nd Battalion, 6th Marines."

The Brunette smiled as she said, "I'm Sofia Lorenza." "Joe. Joe Capelli." Joe shook her hand.

Sofia felt his hand, it was rough and hardened, not soft at all, she knew that Joe was a hard-working Marine as she said, "Master Gunnery Sergeant Capelli. You're a legend." "I prefer not to be called a legend, Sofia. I did my duty like any other leatherneck."

Sofia looked at him, before saying, "You're an honest and modest type of Marine, obviously of the 1st Marine Division." "Yes, that is right." Joe nodded.

Sofia leaned in and said, "You got back from service?" "3 days ago, just got in the Corps Reserves." "Thanks for doin' your duty." "Thanks. You need a lift back?" "Yeah. Where do you live?" "Brooklyn. Bensonhurst, I normally take time to go to Staten Island to see my grandparents." "I live in Bensonhurst too." Sofia replied.

Joe smiled as he said, "Well, let's muster on outta here." "Let's do so." Sofia replied.

Joe gathered his denim jacket as he placed it on as the pair walked to the truck.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The truck was parked across the street from the bar, Sofia looked over at the truck and smirked, "Never figured you to drive a pickup truck."

Joe grinned, "My Uncle and Father got me this as a welcome home gift. I already love it."

Joe then asked, "So where are you from?" "Jersey City." "Let me guess, you carry your father's badge around in your pocket. His St Michael's pendant round your neck." "You got it figured out."

Joe then apologized, "I mighta jumped the gun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your family."

Sofia shook her head saying, "No trouble. My father died in '04, complications from 9/11." "Sorry to hear." "He was a firefighter, he got exposed to the conditions but it went unnoticed for over 3 years."

Joe was shocked but admired secretly her father's fight to continue on as he said, "My Pop, he's a smoke-eater, Captain in the Bronx, my brothers they hope to follow in his footsteps." "What do they do?" "They're Navy SEALs, soon to leave at the end of the month, I lost my brother in May, Luigi Jr."

Sofia smiled, "Sorry about your brother." "My Dad he was a frogman too. Made it a priority for 10 years. Until the Fire Department, he was happy until Luigi died."

Joe guided her over to his truck as he opened the door and helped her in.

He got around to his side as they drove from Manhattan to Bensonhurst, Brooklyn as Sofia asked, "So Joe, which unit were you with?" "3rd Battalion 5th Marines. Served in a lotta places in Iraq and Afghanistan." "I read a lot of the news reports, mostly the ones outta Fallujah."

Joe's thoughts shifted the days of the 1st and 2nd Battles of Fallujah, the intense fighting in the city, it haunted him that he had survived out of his platoon when others didn't.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yeah, that was heavy. Lost a lotta good men out of Fallujah, even Helmand." Joe stoically answered.

Sofia then looked at him and said, "Roman-Catholic."

Joe asked puzzled, "What do you mean?" "You speak Latin. Saying a rosary every two minutes."

Joe was very surprised by the fact she knew he spoke Latin and it raised his curiosity, "Nobody ever noticed that. I use to say 'em all the time overseas. How 'bout you?" "Every day when I'm in the city, I'm Roman-Catholic." Sofia replied.

Joe grins, he didn't know what it was about the gorgeous woman that attracted him as he said, "What's your favourite singer?" "I like Sinatra and good ol' Deano, Luke Bryan too." "You're amazing, I like Deano and ol' blue eyes, never heard of Luke Bryan."

Sofia smacks him in mock shock saying, "You never heard of Luke Bryan, he's a country singer." "Oh, that explains it, apologies." "Blake Shelton too, he's a country singer as well."

Joe then says, "I remember hearing some of his songs. He knew how to put the 'C' in Country."

Sofia grins placing her hand on his thigh as she says, "My apartments at 1941 65th St." "Not too far from my Parents." "What'd you like 'bout Staten Island?" "My Grandparents. My Grandfathers served in the Marines in the 2/5 in 'Nam. My Great-Grandfather was 1st and 5th Division in the Pacific. 1st Marine Division once more in Korea. Inchon, Seoul and Chosin."

Joe then continued, "My Uncle Leo was with the 1st Marine Division, 2nd Battalion, 7th Marines. Force Recon too. Only my Pop and my brothers didn't join the Corps." "You respect your brothers and father for not following the family line?"

Joe chuckled, "I hold no quarrel with 'em. But they argue that the SEALs are the best. When in truth, the Marines kick more ass."

Sofia smiled and replied, "Same with my Grandfathers. They all fought in the 2/5." "Retreat?" "Hell." Sofia recited the motto of the 2nd Battalion 5th Marines.

Joe then asked, "How 'bout your Dad?" "2nd Marine Division, my brother is in the same division, he's a corpsman, fought like hell." Sofia replied thumbing over the dog-tags of her father.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They stopped outside her apartment as he said, "This is your stop." "So it is. Will I see you?" Sofia asked hopeful.

Joe grinned as he said, "How 'bout I take you ice skatin' down to Bryant Park?" "I'm not much of an ice skater…" "Neither am I. So, I'll be a little bit like a penguin."

Sofia smiled as she said, "It's a date, Devil Dog." Joe smiled at the playful nickname for him.

Sofia leaned into Joe seeing his dark blue eyes that shined like a crystal as she brushed her lips against his.

Joe made the move and kissed her as she moaned into the kiss as she fished into her bag for her phone and said, "Can I get your number?"

Joe chuckled as he programmed his number into her phone before saying, "Call me." "Will do, Marine." Sofia said as she got out of the car and walked into her apartment as Joe watched her walk in before winking directly at him.

Joe put his truck into drive as he began to drive to Eltingville, Staten Island. He didn't like Brooklyn much, but whilst on the drive there, she had only known him for a couple hours. He couldn't get Sofia out of his head.

Sofia had walked into her apartment; she hung her jacket up and placed her bag next to the jacket. She looked at Joe's number in his phone, she grinned thinking about him. His tough-as-nails exterior and his passion for the Marines, she noticed that he was an NYPD recruit, she loved Cops and firefighters, she had a feeling that Joe was not going anywhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope this chapter was to your liking. So, Joe and Sofia meet, finding that they have a lot in common.

Please like and review.


	4. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

For this chapter, we'll focus on Lorenza family.

* * *

Chapter 2:

575 Tennyson Drive, Eltingville, Staten Island, New York

The drive from Bensonhurst to 575 Tennyson Drive, Staten island was over half an hour, Joe was driving to his Grandparent's house in Staten Island. He pulled into the Parking space as he turned off the engine, he sat in the car for a good hour, he wasn't ready to go in just yet, he turned on the radio to a different station and it landed on a Christmas song, he hummed along to it, the tune was _Tony Bennett – Winter Wonderland_.

Joe sings along to the song as he taps the steering wheel with two of his fingers.

He hears his phone bleep as he takes a look before grinning seeing a text from Sofia, _"Thinkin' 'bout you, handsome." _

Joe replies back saying, "Good things, I hope." _"Just thinkin' how sexy you were, staving off that jerk in the bar." _Sofia responded.

Joe chortled thinking back to the moment, "I simply got a little pissed that some guy treated you like a piece of meat. I was somewhat feelin' nervous, I wanted to talk to you." _"You're sweet." _

Joe smirked saying, "You're sweeter." _"Aw, you've got to listen to this song. Blake Shelton – Honey Bee." _

Joe laughed saying, "My favourite song. You ever seen him play?" _"I went to his concert_ _in July. He was badass." _"That's a dream come true. You get a photo of the man?"

Sofia replied straightaway, _"I'll show you, when we go Ice-skating." _"Sounds good, I'm goin' to head in. Lookin' forward to Thursday, have a nice evening, Beautiful."

"_Thank you, handsome. You have a nice night." _Joe read her text.

Joe smiled as he got out of the truck, and entered the house as stealthily as he could, he then climbed up the stairs carefully heading to his room and made it inside, he put his phone on charge and climbed into bed in his shorts and a shirt. Joe was lights out after he hit the pillow and grinned to himself like a fool.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning in Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, Sofia was getting up, she was on afternoon shift, then she had Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off, she was going to see her Great-grandparents in Dyker Heights.

Sofia was very passionate about her family, she made the trip whenever she could to see her grandparents, she also made it a point to visit her father who was buried in Brooklyn, even though he served in Jersey City FD, the FDNY still paid tribute for the sake of the Lorenza family and the fact that it was a brother firefighter too.

Sofia had gotten dressed into some exercise clothing and made her way down to Dyker Heights walking to the 74th Street, she didn't drive a car, but she had a license. She had wanted to save up money to find a car of her own that she would like.

She kept walking and knocked on the door of the house.

The house was a red-brown bricked house, white window panes, an average 2-storey house. Sofia saw the American flag raised in the front yard. The FDNY and Jersey City FD decals were in the windows. Service flags sat in the window, 1 or 2 stars to signify a Marine's service to this country.

The latest flag in the window had one star and it signified Sofia's brother who had served in the Marines with the 2nd Marine Division. She was proud of her brother's service to the Marines and he was proud of himself for it even the rest of his family had been proud of him for it as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The door opened as she saw an elder woman in her late 80s, dark brown eyes and brown/silver hair, she wore a red-black sweater with a pair of black slacks as she said, "Sofia, come on in. Don't you have your own key?" "I do, Nonna. But I had to take it off the keychain." "Why was that?" Her Nonna asked.

Sofia winced saying, "I didn't want to lose the key because the chain broke and I had to get it repaired." "Why not get a new one?" "I'd have to buy a whole new chain." Sofia replied.

Nonna sighed before saying, "At least your apartment hasn't been broken into. Come on in, _bambina."_ "Thanks, Gramma. where's Grandpa?" "In his study, there's a surprise coming here, it's a wonderful one."

Sofia looked at her grandmother before saying, "What surprise?" "One that we've all longed for."

Sofia looked at her in confusion until she heard the doorbell ring. Sofia's grandmother went to answer the door, when she answered the door, she saw a young man standing at the door, he wore Marine Corps service dress uniform. he had a chest of ribbons on him, he had olive complexion, it was clear he spent time in the scorching heat of Afghanistan and Iraq.

He had clear brown eyes, a high and tight haircut, able to see the fade in his hair. He had a shaking hand as he saw his sister and grandmother who said, "Angelo!"

Sofia raced into Angelo's arms as she hugged him happily knowing her little brother was home and safe. She grinned at him as she said, "I missed you, little brother." "Thanks, big sister."

Their grandmother walked over and said, "It's good to see you home, Angelo." "Thanks, Gramma. Is Grandpa here?" "In the study and I think he's up." Alice replied.

"Someone mention me?" a crustaceous voice called out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angelo stood to attention as the elder man approached, he sported a high and tight haircut, he still looked heavily built in his age of 65, brown eyes that would bore straight into a man's soul. He grinned staring at Angelo in the door seeing a mirror image of him as he said, "You goin' to stand at attention or are you goin' to hug me, Sergeant?" "Aye, Aye Gunny." Angelo teased.

Grandfather and Grandson grinned sharing a hug as Angelo said, "I'm glad to be home once more." "Let me look at ya."

Their Grandfather looked at Angelo seeing his Marine Corps ribbons smiled before saying, "You're a helluva Marine, your Dad would be prouda you." "Thanks Grandpa."

Manuel looked at Angelo and asked, "Why don't we talk in here, kiddo. I'd like to ask you somethin'." "Sure, Grandpa." Angelo nodded picking up his sea-bag.

The two Marines headed into the study presumably to talk about what Angelo's next step in life would be or compare war stories.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sofia followed her grandmother into the kitchen before asking, "How was your night, yesterday?" "It was quite peaceful; I got a call from a friend of mine a couple days ago."

Sofia looked at her grandmother before asking, "And who was this friend of yours?" "You remember Vittoria Capelli who I play bridge with on Thursdays?" "Married to the Police Commissioner?" "That's the one." Valentina replied.

Sofia grinned and asked, "What'd you talk about?" "She told me that her 2nd youngest grandchild was home from the war. He had served for 8 long years, a Master Gunnery Sergeant in the Marine Corps."

Sofia raised an eyebrow and replied, "Name of Joe Capelli?" Valentina looked at her in amazement asking, "How'd you know?" "Well, I kinda got ahead of you. I met him last night. I was on a night out with some friends from work."

Valentina grinned, "Go on." "I got harassed by some punk in a bar." "Then?"

Sofia laughed and said, "He walked up and went protective. Twisted a guy's hand who pulled out a steak knife and he shared a bit 'bout his family." "I assume there is more?" Valentina inquired further.

Sofia cursed her grandmother, for whom she was incredibly smart and talented. Sofia had wondered if she had some super-detective skill, "He gave me a lift home from the bar. He was such a sweetheart, a gentleman if you may." "All I needed to know." Valentina replied.

"By the way, do you have some crazy super-detective skill or I am goin' nuts?" Sofia asked finally. Valentina chuckled, "I'd simply call it, just being a grandmother, _bambina_."

Sofia nods slowly walking out of the room saying, "More like a detective skill."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the study, Angelo was sitting opposite his grandfather as he asked, "So how's everyone been?" "We've been well. Your grandmother's been trying out new dishes from Italia." "Surprised, she hasn't opened her own restaurant." Angelo replied.

Manuel laughed in exasperation saying, "That was supposed to be a dream, but then came along everybody and I felt I had to put that dream on hold for the sake of my family."

Angelo nodded as he answered, "I'm thinkin' goin' back out there, the corps need more men and it's better I use keep fightin', I mean, I've got a lotta medical training, I could be useful to the Corps." "Everyone has their talent. I was better being a Marine on an engine company." Manuel replied thinking of his days before he got promoted to Assistant Chief.

Angelo nodded, "I love the Corps, it's the best job I ever had. Plus, I owe somethin' to the boys that never made it home and never made it out alive."

"Take your time, kiddo. You're not the only Marine to come out of whatever hell the world spit up. I took a month before I could get in. My father, he was in after 3 days." Manuel responded.

Angelo nodded before replying, "Over there, it was just the thought that I couldn't save all the boys in my platoon. I had a duty to the company. There was a patrol, I got assigned to… real ugly… you can guess what happened from there." "How many survived?" Manuel asked.

Angelo looked at his hands and said, "Only a squad remained. My squad. I tried to save everyone and I still failed."

Manuel nodded before asking, "Nothin' prepares you for losing Marines under you. In any fairness. I know what it means to lose men, I never told you this, but when I was in 'Nam. We went through the hell every day, sometimes it was so quiet you couldn't tell if the enemy was walkin' alongside you or playing tricks on you."

Angelo nodded, "Yeah, that had been the same with us. Spent a lot of the time trying to find 'em. Just kept seeing shadows… sneaky ones at that."

Manuel chuckled as he said, "Why don't you go lay down and rest, you probably haven't slept in a while." "I probably need the rest, thanks Gramps." "Sure thing, kiddo."

Angelo nods as he starts heading up the stairs towards his bedroom. In Angelo's bedroom, he sees the posters from before he left home to enlist. There stood a decal of the FDNY on the window and the USMC decal as well. Angelo takes off his jacket and places it on the coat hanger on the wardrobe, he takes off the tie as well and lays down on the bed.

It was kept neat and tidy, he struggled a little to fall asleep, but he eventually fell asleep after a couple minutes.

Sofia watched him from the doorway as she looked at the time before saying, "Grandma, I gotta go. I'm workin' the next few days until the 22nd." "Alright, sweetheart, off you go." "Thanks, Gramma." Valentina replied.

Sofia had raced home, taking a shower, she changed into her uniform before making it to the train station at 20th Avenue. The train ride took an hour and 5 minutes as it stopped at 72nd/Broadway. From there it had been a short walk as she walked into the store. She made it before 12pm as she greeted her friend, "Hi, Layla." "I don't know how your chirpy in the morning but it's infectious." The brunette seemed puzzled.

Sofia laughed before saying, "My brother's home until he heads back out there again." "Semper Fi to your brother, but there's another reason."

Sofia raised an eyebrow as Layla added, "It didn't have anything to do with that sexy Marine from the bar." "The one that played 'Captain America'?" "Yes, you two have a _good_ night?"

Laughing, Sofia had done, "He was such a gent, he gave me a lift home and we exchanged numbers." "_Oh, what a night_." Somebody sang.

Sofia rolled her eyes to see her perky red-headed brown eyed friend Danni who loved to sing say, "What? You gotta admit it was really good." "You're ridiculous." Sofia said.

"Oh, come on, you had shy-boy lookin' at you. He looked cute all I am saying." Danni replied.

"He was cute. I liked his blue eyes." Sofia described Joe's gorgeous blue eyes. "Anybody like that would be perfect on my Christmas list. Wonder if he has a brother?" "I can neither confirm nor deny." Sofia replied.

Sofia headed into the backroom to prepare for her shift, she clocked in and looked to see a customer walk in, it was Joe dressed in a denim jacket, plaid shirt, blue jeans and a pair of boots as she said, "Hello Joseph." "Sofia. I didn't know you work here." Joe replied.

Sofia grinned flashing her dimple at him, Joe looked enchanted as he said, "I just came to take a look around. Wanted to see what new sport shirts were in stock."

Sofia enquired, "On a Marine's salary?" "I like to be caught up." Joe replied.

"All on the second floor, and you have a lovely day." Sofia smiled.

Joe laughed seeing two staff members holding up a sign before saying, "Might want to get the troops in line before they start acting insubordinately."

Sofia flashed a glare over to her friends before saying, "I'll handle 'em, they know who writes their cheques." "I best let you get to it. Have a nice day, 'Fia." "You too, Joe." Sofia replied seductively.

Joe saluted Sofia before being blown a kiss from Sofia as she got back to work.

Layla then sang, "Cap'n America and Sofia sittin' in a car, goin' second base! Let's all cheer!" Sofia shot a playful glare to her best friend, "Just because he is sexy enough, doesn't mean I want to see what is underneath his shirt."

"A Marine like that, I'd wanna see what's under the shirt." Danni butted into the conversation.

"I thought you liked Sailors." Layla enquired. "Oh, I do." Danni replied with a grin.

Sofia rolled her eyes saying, "I give up trying to get you guys to focus on the job."

Everyone laughed whilst continuing to work.

* * *

I hope you guys loved this chapter, please like and review in the bottom.

Would love to see comments about this story.


	5. First Date

Joe's first date with Sofia, as well as more appearances from the Capelli family members.

* * *

Chapter 3:

22nd December 2011

575 Tennyson Drive, Eltingville, Staten Island, New York

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Joe kept beating the punching bag, at this time of morning. It was 0730 hours on the 22nd of December, today Joe and Sofia were gearing up for their date today at the Bryant Park ice rink, Joe had been up in the last hour, he had been for a run and now he was boxing, every time he hit the bag, the muscles flexed in his body.

Joe weren't nervous, but this had been his first date in 8 years since he was 16 back when he was in high school, back when Joe was in high school, girls were attracted to him like moths to the flame, saw him as the handsome football or baseball star or a celebrity because of his family. Cheerleaders wanted to go out with him as well, but he was just Joe Capelli in those days, wannabe US Marine, wannabe NYPD Cop.

He focused on the Corps and his job at hand.

He threw the punches, he kept his fitness at peak condition, he was the physical specimen like the men in his family before him, but like his grandfathers, he was a fighter, a tough piece of iron and steel put together. Everyone had thought that of him.

Joe had been more like his grandfathers, a renaissance man, first through the door, guns blazing there was a certain class within the 8-year Marine vet, he was certainly not like his brothers who always calculated and did things with a certain finesse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He had continued to box until it was 0900. Afterwards, Joe had showered and was dressed in a button-down dress shirt, beige jacket, blue jeans and a pair of boots. Joe had equipped himself with his Ka-Bar knife, his M1911 that his grandfather Joe I had saved for him when he returned home from overseas. He had included 6 clips of ammunition that he had put in his jacket pocket.

His Ka-Bar knife he had slipped into his jacket pocket, his gun he slipped into his shoulder holster underneath, despite himself being an 8-year veteran of the Marines, Joe still felt discretion for hiding weapons, he needed to be as close as he could to his weapons.

Joe was already to go as he walked out of the door and headed to his truck. He started it up and began to drive off, he headed for Bensonhurst, Brooklyn to pick up Sofia at her apartment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He stopped outside and walked to the entrance as he buzzed the apartment number for Sofia, soon a voice then said, "Hello, who's there?"

"It's me, Joe. Can I come up?" Joe replied asking.

"Just on my down, Joe." Sofia replied with a teasing tone in her voice.

Joe chuckled as he waited by the truck, soon Sofia appeared, she was wearing a light-coloured blouse, her dark brown hair with soft curls falling, dark skinny jeans as well as a pair of cowboy boots too.

Joe looked at her as he said, "Cowboy boots? I be. You look cute in those."

Sofia walked up to him and kissed Joe as she said, "How's it you get better looking." "Shoulda seen me at 17." Joe slyly replied.

"Joe Capelli in Marine Uniform, that'd be a sight for the world to see." Sofia replied. Joe chuckled, "Dress Blues suited me better, Navy Whites didn't, so it was a no-brainer for me."

Sofia nodded, "Shall we?" "We shall." Joe replied as he led her to the passenger side of the truck and opened it for her, he got back into his side as the pair began to drive to Manhattan as Sofia asked, "What is 'bout you and pickup trucks?" "I like pickup trucks, they're nice and classy. You shoulda seen my brothers at 16, they'd been fightin' over Grandpa's Pontiac, but being the negotiator of my brothers, I settled the truce."

Sofia nodded, "Why didn't you let 'em fight each other?" "There's a difference between fighting and peace in the family…" Joe took a breath before continuing, "My brothers never give up, they'd fight each other to the death if they had too." Joe finished.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

3 hours earlier, in another part of New York inside the Plaza Hotel, the hotel room the floor was littered with clothing, a black lacy bra and panties stood at the foot of the bed, an FDNY T-shirt with _L. Capelli_ inscribed was on the floor, boots and trousers as well.

Leonardo Capelli was awaking from his sleep, his dark hair was all messed up, he had a set of dog-tags round his neck as well as a St Florian pendant too, he ran his hand through his dark hair and looked over to see a sleeping brunette, he looked at the time before getting up, he had to be in work for 9am.

Leo got up just as the brunette moaned in her sleep saying, "Stay…"

"I've gotta be at the firehouse." Leo replied softly.

The brunette turns over, before replying, "Leo, you always risk your life for this city, why?" "It's the job I love, Penelope. It was either being a cop or a firefighter. I guess saving lives was my true calling after being a US Marine." Leo replied leaning into the brunette.

The brunette known as Penelope kissed him as she said, "Promise we'll get more time." "I promise you, want to shower together?" "_Si."_

The pair raced into the shower as they washed each other, Leo finished a little while later, as he dried himself off, he changed back into his FDNY uniform and added his watch, soon Penelope stepped out wrapping a towel round her body as she said, "Promise me, I'll see you soon."

"You will, Penelope, I give you my word." Leo replied kissing her.

Leo headed out of the hotel and waved goodbye, the magazine on the floor revealed the brunette which was Penelope as Penelope Rossi, an Italian-American model and who won Miss New Jersey, she had a bright smile, gorgeous brown eyes and shining black hair.

Leonardo walked out of the hotel and made his way to his Red '97 Ford F-250 Super Duty Truck. He drove off and headed to the firehouse where Rescue 1 was located at in Hell's Kitchen with a wide grin on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile in Bryant Park, Joe and Sofia drive to a parking structure near the Bryant Park, Joe parks the car as he gets out as does Sophia as well. Joe locks the car as the pair walk out of the structure paying the toll booth for a couple hours.

The walk from the parking structure to Bryant Park was only 30 minutes, they paid their way in and got their skates on. Joe breathed out a little as Sofia asked him, "You ready, tough guy?" "When you are." Joe replied.

The pair skated along the ice matching each other's movements, Joe was watching Sofia skate from the side, she was elegant and graceful in her movement, Joe had thought to himself, "_Damn, she's really good."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suddenly, somebody smacked into Joe tossing him onto his ass as somebody said, "Watch where you're goin', jackass!"

Joe steadied himself onto a side as he said, "You watch it." he said to a man in his late 20s also a deadly glare that Joe didn't find himself afraid off. He had shining black hair and brown eyes as he continued to skate, soon the woman came up to him and she said, "I'm sorry for my husband, he's just a little clumsy."

"Don't worry, ma'am. It's okay, I'm not hurt." Joe replied.

The woman nodded as she went away. Sofia skated over as she said, "You okay?" "Yeah, just got side-tracked." Joe said.

"Looked like you got knocked on your ass." Sofia replied.

Joe chuckled, "I was watching you, how'd you learn to skate like that?" "I always went down to the local skating rink in Jersey City with my Mom and my brother, I was pretty talented." Sofia shyly replied.

Joe nodded, "Definitely got some talent there. You wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure thing, tough guy." Sofia replied grinning.

The pair got back onto solid ground, changing out of their skates and putting their boots back on tight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, at 1PP, Joe Capelli Senior was in his office as Detective Gallo walked in, "Sir, we have a situation in Hell's Kitchen, a bank robbery was taking place, just minutes before the building went up in flames."

"Hostages?" Joe asked.

Gallo looked down before saying, "Unknown Sir, ESU's inbound as well as Rescue Company 1, your grandson, is heading into the fray."

Joe nodded, his youngest grandchild, Leo was walking into the unknown with zero intel and undetermined strength of the enemy, but smirked a little as he said to himself, _"Go get 'em, Marine_."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sirens of the FDNY were screaming Rescue Company 1's firehouse, Leo was dressed in his FDNY Overcoat and overalls as they arrived at the Bank of America financial center on W 51st Street.

Leo got out of the truck and sounds of gunshots rang through the air as he shouted, "FIND SOME COVER! MOVE!"

He keyed his radio, "Main, this is Rescue Company 1! We're taking heavy fire at the B.O.A. on W 51st Street, we need backup." Leo checked the gun that was in his boot, it was a Kimber Custom, he only had 2 clips of ammunition, but he practiced daily with the gun, his Force Recon Marine training hadn't left him for a minute, every one of his firefighters were aware that he was a former US Marine with an accomplished record of 10 years. He rounded the corner of the fire-truck as he signalled to his firefighters, "Stay behind cover, you pop your heads out, it's all over!" his firefighters nodded as Leo said to himself, _"Dio, mi auguro buona fortuna, prima di combattere."_

Leo started to run as one of the shooters spotted him and started shooting, Leo took cover by one of the cars as he said, "Hold your fire! I'm with FDNY, you wanna die in that building? Or do you want to get out of there?"

One of the robbers shouted back, "We ain't stupid, you're a cop disguised as a firefighter."

Leo chuckled, "You don't have to do anythin' stupid. Throw out the guns."

His answer was gunfire that sprayed the truck he was taking cover by as he said to himself, "Ante has been raised."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At 1PP, the entire room was watching the situation unfold as one of the chiefs said, "That firefighter is crazy to take them all on with just an axe."

Joe replied, "He's more than a firefighter. He's a Force Recon Marine. And he's one of the damn best I've seen."

"How do you know, sir?" Detective Gallo supressing a widening grin asked.

Joe Sr and Joe II shared a grin and replied, "He's Chief Capelli's youngest child."

Some of the Chief's jaws dropped in shock as they turned back to the screen as they saw the firefighter fire off several shots into the building.

Leo had finished firing as he shouted, "GET THE WATER CANNONS ON!"

The whole of the Rescue Company turned on the water cannons and had effectively put the fire out, Capelli took a 3-man team inside the building to search for survivors as they pulled out the _wounded_ robbers who had gotten checked off by the paramedics that had been inbound, they filled out statements by the local precinct, Leo saw a phone call on his phone from Penelope, he answered, "Hey, I take it you saw the news?" _"Imagine my surprise, my sexy firefighter Lieutenant, decided to be a hero?" _Penelope asked in a matter of fact voice.

Leo laughed quietly, "I do my job everyday with the standards that I had set myself when I joined. But, it's the job I do best…" _"You're my hero, Leo. You're FDNY's Bravest." _

"Wait for me, tonight?" Leo asked softly.

"_Sarò, tenente."_ Penelope answered.

Leo smiled as he said goodbye.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He then walked back to the rig and he headed back to the firehouse as one of his men said, "Hey Lieutenant, who was that you were talkin' to?"

"What makes you think I'm tellin' ya, Gibson?" Leo asked.

Gibson grinned, "Come on, Lieutenant. You're smilin' a lot, makes us curious if someone's responsible for that smile and if it's a dame?"

One of the firefighters, brown hair and olive skin with blue eyes giggled as she said, "Yeah, Lieutenant, what's her name?"

Leo rolled his eyes shaking his head thankful that some of the veteran firefighters kept their mouths shut, he valued their loyalty and that's what made him happy. He pulled out a picture of himself and his son, Leo wore his Marine service uniform for when Antonio had graduated from Parris Island.

He was proud of his son, he was a strong and tough as nails Marine, it reminded him of himself, his nephew, his Dad and his grandfather. Losing his nephew Luigi Jr was the hardest loss in his family, more hard than when Antonia had divorced and left him and his son. He was on fairly good terms with his former In-Laws and was often invited to dinner with them.

Leo pulled out another photo, one of Penelope in her signature red dress, it was a dinner date that Leo had with Penelope had a month ago, he still remembered her revlon red lipstick and how her dress got him excited.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Several hours later, it was turning dark. Joe and Sofia walked back to the truck as they began to drive back to Sofia's apartment in Bensonhurst, Brooklyn. Joe had walked her to the apartment as she said to him, "Thank you, Joe." "You're welcome Sofia." Joe replied with a half-grin.

Joe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her softly as he said, "I best be goin'. Have a merry Christmas." "You too, Joe." Sofia replied.

Joe watched her door close as she walked in, he then took leave and headed for his truck, he walked out of the building when he saw somebody come up to him, "JOE CAPELLI!"

He looked to see a woman standing there, she was in her mid-20s, ebony hair, light hazel eyes as she said, "You remember me?" "Sadly, I do. Jess."

"It's been a while, 8 years in fact." Jess said.

Joe nodded, "What do you want, Jess?" "I want you to take me back." Jess replied.

"I was never in love with you. You just wanted a hook inside 1PP, I wasn't goin' to be used by you, I'm not interested, if you come around here again, I will file a restraining against your ass." Joe glared.

Jess chuckled, "You'll miss out." "Back off, Jess and get out of my sight!" Joe shouted. He walked to the truck and drove away quickly hoping to get away from the sight of Jess.

After 40 minutes, Joe walked in the front door, he locked it and walked up the stairs,

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**English to Italian Translation:**

God, wish me luck, first to fight. - _Dio, mi auguro buona fortuna, prima di combattere._

I will, Lieutenant. - _Sarò, Tenente._

* * *

Hope you guys loved this chapter


	6. Merry Christmas Everyone

Christmas Day for the Capelli family. A special reunion as well for the entire family as well.

* * *

Chapter 4:

HI New York Hostel

Upper West Side, Manhattan, New York

25th December 2011

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_With the kids jingle belling_

_And everyone telling you be of good cheer_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year."_

Antonio turned off his alarm, it was Christmas Day at 9am. Antonio did some basic exercises, he raced to the shower and washed himself. Afterwards, he got changed into his service dress uniform, he had attended the midnight mass yesterday and had returned to the hotel.

Antonio was all changed in his Marine Greens; he checked all ribbons didn't have a speck of dust on them. He put on his dress shoes and his winter coat, he collected his sea-bag and his other pieces of gear before walking out the room. He walked to the front desk and checked out of the Hostel fully.

He made it to the nearest subway on the upper west side at 86th Street Station as he said, "Hi there. Can I get a one-way ticket to Eltingville, Staten Island, please?"

The conductor nodded, _"Yeah, we can do a train for you from here, Marine." _"Thank you, how much is it?" Antonio asked getting his wallet out of the pocket.

"_30 bucks, considering it's Christmas." _The intercom replied.

Antonio nodded as he paid the amount before being given his tickets the man then said, _"Welcome home, Marine. Merry Christmas to you."_ "God bless you, sir." Antonio replied in his Italian accent.

Antonio walked to the platform for the subway as he got on the train. He began riding it all the way down Eltingville which had taken 1 hour and 32 minutes.

* * *

After riding the train, he had made it off the platform taking the shortest and quickest route towards his grandparent's house in Eltingville that he knew.

He was about to head down Arden Avenue, when he heard a car horn, he turned to find a 1957 Pontiac Star Convertible in light blue roll up, inside 2 boys in their late 20s rolled up, jet black hair, blue eyes, very muscular build and they wore Navy dress uniforms with the Navy SEAL tridents on their chests with many ribbons, one of them shouted, "Say there, Gunny… we're lookin' for our little cousin, looks about your height and build, he's a wiseass though…"

Antonio rolled his eyes, "Well, I be damned to hell. If it ain't my Navy SEAL cousins."

The first one laughed and said, "There he is, Merry Christmas. How are you, lil' buddy?"

"I'm good, Marco. How's your ass?" Antonio asked. "I'm good, how 'bout a lift courtesy of us?" Marco replied.

Antonio grinned as he popped the trunk and placed his sea-bag inside before hopping in the backseat as he said, "To the Bat-cave, Alfred."

Marco laughed as the twin brother Salvatore said, "You little shit, I'll get you back…"

Marco pulled out a signature half-grin replying, "Hush up and drive Miss Daisy home." Everyone laughed in response as Antonio said, "It's good to be home, eh _Regazzi?"_

All three Navy members agreed with their Marine cousin as they made their way to the house after a couple minutes' drive.

They looked at the house as they said, "Let's startle Joey-boy."

The three veterans got out of the car as Antonio collected his bag, the others had done so as he said, "Who's first in the door?"

The 2 Navy brothers grinned at Antonio as Salvatore said, "We all believe it's you to go first. Get your ass inside, lil' cousin."

"Watch how the Marines do it, boys!" Antonio replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house, Joe was dressed in his dress greens, he only had his khaki green shirt on and his Marine-issue trousers and shoes, the tie was loosened a little to allow his throat to breath, the entire Capelli family had been back from mass and Joe had been helping his Uncle Leo with setting the table, when he heard the doorbell ring.

His grandmother Vittoria called out, "Joseph, find out who's at the door?" "Sure thing, _Nonna._" Joe replied.

Joe diverted to the door and opened it, he smiled seeing his cousin Antonio and his two older brothers in their uniforms. He felt a lump in his throat wishing that Luigi would be here with them, He never blamed himself, nor did his brothers but they all felt guilt for not all coming home alive and well. He pushed those thoughts out as he said, "Who the hell let you boys back into Staten Island?"

"Well, we didn't have anywhere to go." Antonio grinned.

Joe laughed as he hugged his cousin, "I'm only busting your balls, Gunny. You look good, kiddo."

The 3 brothers shared a warm embrace which was a lot tighter than Joe remembered as he said, "You surprisin' everyone?" "Whaddya think?" Marco replied.

Salvatore added, "Think you can help us?" Joe thought about it as he put his finger on his chin before saying, "No."

"Hey, come on genius. We can easily persuade you another way." Marco threatened. "I'm kiddin', Marco, I'll do it for you guys." Joe teased.

Marco chuckled as Joe signalled to them to wait out here as he walked in the kitchen as Joe Sr asked, "Who was at the door?" Joe grinned and asked, "What's the best present all of you would ever want?"

Leo nodded, "I guess, I'd want my boy back home this Christmas."

Luigi Sr added, "I'd only want all 3 of my boys around the same table along with your mother."

Joe nodded as he called out, "Okay, come on out!"

* * *

Antonio, Luigi Jr, Marco and Salvatore all stepped out into the living room as Luigi Sr and Leo looked on with a smile, Joe Sr and Joe II brokered large grins seeing 4 brave men in front of them. Leo walked over and embraced his son, roughing his son's dark hair as he did a once-over of his uniform before grinning, "I'm real damn prouda you, Gunny. You've made me proud to be a part of the USMC."

"Thanks Pop, I'm glad to be home." Antonio replied. "Your mother would be proud of you too." Leo replied.

Luigi Sr walked over to his oldest sons as he hugged all two of them before saying, "You've done me proud, boys. You're the best of the best and I am helluva proud to have raised fine Navy SEALs." Part of him wished for his namesake to be home and safe instead of in a box at the family monument in Police Arlington, Brooklyn.

"Only the best for you, Master Chief." Salvatore replied.

Luigi Sr felt a tear shine in his eye as he watched his wife walk over and hug her sons as she said, "I missed you, my baby boys." "We missed you, Momma." Marco replied.

Leo hugged his nephews as well and nodded to the two of them, Joe I and Joe II all patted them on the back as the senior Capelli wives hugged their grandchildren tightly. It had been reminiscent of before the boys had left for Navy Training and before their deployment into Iraq and Afghanistan. Losing Luigi Jr had been the turning point for their family. They had all become a lot closer than normal and they all kept track of what the other person did.

Joe I had then called out, "Let's eat! Everyone, make your way to your seats."

* * *

Leo and Joe helped Vittoria and Marisa bring food into the dining room as it was laid, it was a very traditional Christmas dinner with all the trimmings in the Capelli family. Joe I then said, "Before we eat. Let's say Grace."

"Grace." Luigi Sr replied.

The family laughed as Joe I said, "Dear God, we give thanks for this time when we can all be together. We give thanks for this food which is bountiful and delicious. We give thanks for this joyful holiday when we can celebrate our Savior and his love for us. With joy we pray, amen."

Joe II continued, "I'm certainly thankful for my parents to be around the table and kicking it with us. As well as having my wife Marisa and my 2 sons with me to help me and drive me crazy, even though its in good fun."

Leo laughed as he continued, "I'm thankful for God to have brought my son Antonio home from the Marines so that he continues the job we all love… Which is to protect this city and protecting her best interests."

"I'm certainly thankful for my 2 older brothers and my youngest cousin to be home for good, to protect and serve as they have done for 10 years. I'm grateful for a lotta things, surviving the war, fightin' alongside my family and servin' in the best that the United States has to offer." Joe III added.

Antonio put his hands together as he said, "I hope you're watchin' over us, Luigi. Guiding us and supporting us."

"AMEN!" everyone called out around the table.

* * *

Soon, plates were passed around the table as food was being placed on them, Joe III was sat next to his Great-Grandfather Joe with Antonio next to him as Leo asked, "So, 'Tonio how long you been back?" "I came back on the 23rd, I didn't feel like dropping by the Firehouse or 1PP to see you all, no offence but I needed to take some R&R." Antonio replied.

Leo nodded, "I understand, buddy. You've only gotten back and I understand." "Thanks Dad." Antonio replied.

Luigi Sr looked at Marco and said, "So Marco, when are you and your brothers goin' into the academy?"

Marco looked over at his brothers who were digging into their food as he sighed, "I…I know the guys just did the tests yet, but I haven't yet, they haven't called me in yet to do them."

"If you want, I can call in some favours pull a string or two?" Luigi asked.

Marco shook his head saying, "No, I just need some time is all."

Joe I looked over at his oldest grandchild in puzzlement before asking, "You alright?" "Yeah, it's just leavin' the Navy. You take time, right to get back into the swing of things." Marco replied trying to bury the topic.

"What's her name?" Joe I replied. Joe III and Antonio started to chuckle as Antonio said, "Marco, I mean no offence, but weren't you datin' that girl when you were in the 5th tour of duty…What was her name? Alicia? Sofia or Anya?"

"That was Alicia, wisenheimer. I really liked her until she tore my heart out during my 5th tour." Marco replied. "Weren't your fault, you were just slow decrypting what she was telling you." Salvatore added.

Marco sighed, "She weren't no saint either. She ran off with that wall-street loser and I had to pick up the pieces. But now, I'm a lot happier."

"Don't tell me, you're datin' that girl who saved your life?" Joe III replied.

"What girl?" Joe II replied picking up the topic.

Antonio looked over at everyone expectant looks as he said, "Wait, Marco, you never told 'em 'bout her?" "I didn't, and don't you dare or we'll take this outside." Marco replied glaring.

"Back up a minute, someone saved Marco's life and he fell in love with said-girl?" Leo replied.

Marco looked at his uncle before saying, "Come on, _Zio, _you too?" "Hey, you got our attention, kid. Either you tell us…?" Leo asked.

"…Or we badger you about it for the remainder of the day." Francesca finished.

Marco glared at his younger brother and nephew as he gave up, "Alright, remember when I had gotten shot?" everyone nodded at the question as Marco continued, "Anyway, the doc in that hospital fought to keep me alive. And, she was about the nicest doc, you'd ever meet."

"What was her name?" Luigi Sr asked. Marco nodded, "Her name's Jessica. She's a real beauty. I like her a lot and we've been friends ever since."

"Sounds like we owe Jessica a nice dinner." Marisa replied.

Marco chuckled as he said, "You don't have to, _Nonna._" "I have to, this young lady saves my oldest grandchild's life. She deserves to be rewarded for doin' her job."

Joe I grinned, "Don't argue kid. It's a losin' battle."

Leo grinned to himself as he heard his phone ring as he looked to see Penelope calling him as he said, "I gotta take this, please excuse me."

Leo walked out of the room and headed for the garden area as he answered, "Merry Christmas, Angel." _"You too, my hottie firefighter. Missing you over at my new place." _Penelope drawled out.

Leo was intrigued, "Where is your new place, I'll come by tonight?" _"Sounds like a good idea. I'm over at 84 Oceanic View, Eltingville." _Penelope excitedly said.

Leo looked across the way as he saw the house and said in a rough voice, "You're playin' with fire, _il mio amore_." _"I'll be waiting Captain America." _Penelope purred into the phone. Leo was fighting every urge to go over there right now and spend time with his girl.

He then said, "I'll be there tonight, I just want to spend time with my son, he got back today." _"I'm really happy for you, Hon. Spend a bit of time with him." _Penelope said through the phone happily.

"I'll see you tonight, baby. I love you." Leo replied into the phone as he heard Penelope give her love as he put the phone down. He walked back into the house everyone was moving onto dessert.

* * *

Joe had provided him with a slice of Christmas pudding as Marco toyed with his pudding just eating slowly.

Joe II noticed as he said, "Everythin' okay, Marco?" "Yeah, just in my own head."

Luigi looked at his oldest son and asked, "What's up?"

Everyone looked over at Marco as he stood to say, "None of you might not know this, I didn't take the test to become a firefighter. I took the test to become a cop and I got accepted into the academy."

Everyone was now silent at the table as Joe I said, "I thought you had your heart set on being a firefighter like your Dad and your Uncle." "I thought I did, but I have a lot of military training that I can use on the streets, I'll die fightin' for this city and givin' everyone a chance to live peacefully, if I have to." Marco replied.

All 3 Joes nodded as well as Antonio and Leo before Joe I said, "Whatever you decide to do, Marco, we'll back you up. We don't leave Capelli's behind for no reason."

"Thanks Gramps." Marco replied.

Antonio nodded as he asked Joe III, "So what you been up to Joe. Since you got back stateside?"

"Spent 3 months on Parris Island training recruits and transferred to the reserves. Came back here the 17th." Joe replied.

"Saw your black pickup truck outside. You got a real beauty." Marco replied. "Don't even ask if you 3 can drive it. I don't trust you after the stunt with the Camaro." Joe warned.

"That weren't my fault it was Jr and Salvatore's fault." Antonio and Marco replied simultaneously.

Everyone laughed at the table as Marco replied, "They said they were sorry, didn't they?" "And I forgave them." Joe replied before grinning cheekily, "After I added hot peppers to your pie that you and your girlfriend were eating."

"YOU WHAT?!" Salvatore shouted. Joe grinned as he said, "You heard." "Oh, it's on. Ya lil' punk." Salvatore replied.

"Better start running or he'll catch ya." Joe II added. "I know what to expect, _Nonno_." Joe replied with a gleam in his blue eyes.

"Sal, think there's somebody at the door for ya, think it was that girl you liked in High School." Joe lied.

* * *

Salvatore stood up and went to the door as Joe III stood up giggling to himself as he heard shouting in Italian, _"Joseph, faresti meglio a correre." "Meglio prendermi, slowpoke."_ Joe ran out of the dining room and into the garden as Salvatore came chasing after him as they started running across the beach.

The younger generation of Capelli men went to watch as Marco called out, "Go on, Joey-boy, outrun him!" Antonio laughed as he said, "I haven't missed this."

Joe II laughed, "Just like the old days."

They watched as Salvatore tackled Joe to the ground as the pair wrestled each other to the ground and began to fight a little dirty.

At the house, the dinner table was being cleared up as Luigi Sr said, "Should we make sure they don't kill each other?"

"Na, it's all in good fun. Plus, Joe's tough, he'll come in alive. They all need to blow off some steam." Leo replied.

Luigi nodded, "Reminds me of the days when you and I would act like the boys." "Those were fun times for us all." Leo replied.

* * *

Later on, the younger generation of Capelli men walked in, Joe was sporting a scratch mark across his face and Salvatore sported a black eye, both men were also damp from rushing into the shallow bit of the sea.

Vittoria sat them down as she said, "You boys always know how to keep things interestin'." "Ain't that the job, _Nonna?_" Salvatore asked.

Joe I laughed as he said, "Nothin' ain't changed a bit. Go get in the shower, Joe." "Got it, boss."

Antonio looked at his phone to see a text from Alexis as he read it silently, _"Merry Christmas, Antonio. How was your day?" _"Hasn't changed like the old days growing up, my cousins tackling one another to the ground trying to out-do one another."

"_Sounds like a trip to the hospital?" Alexis replied. _

"All in good fun, plus we keep things interestin'." Antonio replied.

He sent another text saying, "How's your Christmas holiday?" _"My Gram is doing a rendition of a Christmas play." _Alexis replied back.

Antonio grinned as he asked, "Anyone I know off?" _"Martha Rodgers, she was in the 1977 The Incredible Hulk." _

"I remember her, really good performance, once watched her on Broadway, my _Nonna _took me to watch Titanic. Really good in the day." Antonio replied remembering his childhood.

The pair traded texts back and forth as everyone either headed for bed or gone home. Antonio walked to his bedroom carrying his sea-bag as he saw his Dad walking out of the room as he said, "Hey Pop, you headed out?" "Just goin' to see a friend from the Corps." Leo said.

"Need me to come along?" Antonio asked. Leo shook his head, "No, why don't you get some rest, enjoy a nice lay-in tonight?" "Alright, Pop, I'll see you in the mornin'."

Leo stepped outside the door and walked down to 84 Oceanic View. He knocked on the door as he saw Penelope standing there as he said, "Merry Christmas, _Amore_." "Merry Christmas, Lieutenant." Penelope kissed him as the pair walked into the house enjoying the rest of Christmas Day.

* * *

**English to Italian Translation:**

Guys – _Ragazzi_

My love – _Il mio amore_

Joseph, you better run - _Joseph, faresti meglio a correre_

Better catch me, slowpoke - _Meglio prendermi, slowpoke_

* * *

Hope y'all love the chapter, sorry I haven't been updating the story, but I have been focusing on my exams. Further apologies there as well.

Please like and review as always, you've been amazing.


	7. A Long Forgotten Mystery

Chapter 5 of It's Amore coming up, hope y'all are enjoying your fine day.

* * *

Chapter 5:

28th December 2011

Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, New York City

It was an overcast day in Bensonhurst, Marco was waking up from his sleep, he overheard a distant clatter in the distant as he got out of bed, he dressed in an old Navy SEAL T-Shirt and put on a pair of sweats as he came outside of his room and walked down the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his brother Salvatore cleaning up broken pieces of a coffee mug as he said, "Need some help?" "Just don't step anywhere if you plan on walking in here." Salvatore gritted his teeth.

Marco nodded and saw the remains of a coffee mug that had said, _'World's best brother.'_ He then asked, "Whose coffee mug is that?" "That is yours, do not worry I'll buy you somethin' else." Salvatore promised.

"You don't have to, Little brother. Besides, I needed to get up…" Marco stated as he saw Salvatore's shaking hand, he looked at his brother in worry as he asked, "How long has your hand been shakin'?"

* * *

Salvatore looked at his hand that shook, it was also uncontrollably shaking too, something he never revealed to his father, but only his brothers knew about.

Salvatore softly lied, "Only been a couple weeks since it started." "How long's it really been shakin'?" Marco asked. Salvatore growled softly, his brother knew him really well, he sighed and said, "4 years, ever since that op."

Marco knew which one it was as he said, "It weren't your fault." "I got our brothers killed." Salvatore replied.

"Luigi and Joe handled himself like any other Marine or SEAL ever did, Joe made it out, so did many others. He didn't chew you out. He didn't hit you. He's not like that." Marco replied.

"I just wondered if he held a grudge against dear ol' me for gettin' Luigi killed?" Salvatore replied. Marco looked at him and smacked him up the head, "The hell is wrong with you, Joe don't hold any grudges, the only grudges he holds are against the guys that took Antonio and held him captive for 3 months the ones that killed Luigi, they took Joe captive as well and nearly put him on camera for the world to see his execution. He escaped all of that and sent a message to AQ and the Taliban warnin' 'em God wouldn't save 'em."

"Yeah, all 5 of us sent a message along with half a dozen other Marines, Navy SEALs, Army and Air Force in country and yet those goddamn punks still keep comin'." Salvatore said in frustration. Marco nodded as he said, "We'll beat 'em back. They ever set foot in New York City; we'll beat 'em back with the hand of God."

Salvatore chuckled, "You remember that day in May, we got back from that op in the Helmand?" "That conversation 'bout what we'd do once we got back stateside?" Marco answered with a question. Salvatore nodded, "What was it you said Marco? You were goin' to adopt a pet."

Marco laughed, "That was Antonio's dream, but I admit, I always wanted to adopt a pet of my own maybe a cat or a dog." "Dogs suited you better. You're fierce and loyal to a fault." Salvatore said.

"We know that. You hear Antonio's moving into Grandpa Giuseppe's house?" Marco said. Salvatore nodded, "About damn time. Joe helpin' him out today?" "Yes, he is." Marco said.

* * *

Soon the doorbell rings as Marco says, "We expectin' anyone?"

Salvatore digs out a SIG Sauer P226 from behind his back as he said, "That ain't Mom, only people it can be outside are Jessica Patterson,or the mailman."

Marco nodded as he headed to check the window discreetly as Salvatore nodded.

Marco stood by the door as he said, "Damn it to all hell, it's her."

Marco opened the door as he saw Jessica Dolores standing there with a grin on her face as he said, "Whaddya want?"

"Nice to meet you, Marco. Is Joe here I'd like to talk to him?" Jess asked.

Marco shook his head, "No, he ain't here. Why do you want to know?" "I want to talk to him, I love Joe please, convince him to talk to me." Jess pleaded.

Marco chuckled and soon Salvatore followed as they all laughed together at Jess as she got furious about it, "What is so funny?!"

Salvatore then said, "You, wantin' to talk to Joey. He doesn't want to see you. We as a family don't want you around him… If you don't get the message we'll come after you. Your family is bad news…"

Marco then got serious, "If you don't leave Joe alone, if you even try to hurt him, you deal with us, and you deal with our cousin, you remember what he said to you, don't you?"

* * *

Jessica flashed back to the past, when she found herself confronted with Antonio who had said, _"If you even try to hurt Joe or cause him harm… I will find you and I will be less of the gentleman that I am."_

She flashed back to the present and said, "I'll leave him alone, I promise." "You threaten him, and we'll come for you, twice as hard." Salvatore replied.

Jess nodded and left the house.

Back in the house, Marco shut the door as Salvatore put the gun away and said, "God I hate that woman." "We all do." Sal replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Eltingville, Staten Island, Joe was helping Antonio move out of his Grandpa's house and into Grandpa Giuseppe's old house in Annadale. Joe was using his truck to move most of Giuseppe's boxes and furniture as he said, "You know if all 4 of us were together we'd be able to move much quickly."

"We asked they didn't want to do the heavy lifting." Antonio said in a matter-of-fact voice. Joe scoffed, "Navy SEALs prove they're stronger than us but it's us that out-do them."

"Marines are the strongest and the better. You ready to get on the move?" Antonio asked. Joe laughed, "Shouldn't I ask you that?" "Good point." Antonio grinned.

Joe and Antonio had finished packing all of Antonio's stuff and they got into Joe's truck as Joe said, "I thought you weren't movin' into Grandpa's house until you got married?" "Why wait until I am married? Maybe I like to live in a nice house where there is no trouble and I have nothin' to worry about." Antonio replied.

"What's her name?" Joe asked. Antonio groaned, "There is no girl." "I beg to differ, Marco saw you on Boxing Day, there was whiplash whenever a redhead walked by, and he saw the stupid smile of yours. Plus, there was the hard-on the size of the statue of liberty." Joe grinned.

* * *

Antonio POV

He obviously wants to know about Alexis. We've only known each other since the 22nd, she's been the only girl I've thought about. I think I'm in love with her, I'm only afraid of breaking her heart.

I'm the only person with the secrets, guess me and Dad both have one… we both have girls that we don't know if we want to introduce to our families.

* * *

Main POV

Antonio then thought of a question and changed the conversation as he asked, "Do you know anything about Dad dating anybody?"

Joe looked at him curiously asking, "No, why?" "I saw him 2 nights ago, mystery brunette. Seemed like Dad's kinda girl. You don't think he's been running around with every woman on Staten Island?" Antonio said.

"I don't even know, what he's been up to. But I know, he's been focused on being a firefighter, but even I don't want to know what he does in his off-duty hours, even Gramps and Great-Gramps don't know." Joe lamented as he began driving.

In the short time it took for the drive to happen Antonio then asked, "What about you, what's her name?"

"Sofia. Brown hair and eyes. Kinda cute, too old for you though." Joe said. Antonio smacked his brother and said, "What's she like?" "Family's served in the Corps and rose through the ranks of the Fire Department. She has a brother overseas. Father died in the line of duty whilst in Jersey City FD. He took part in the clean up of 9/11, he died from the exposure 3 years later." Joe explained.

Antonio looked surprised, "What about her brother?" "Corpsman in the Marines. 2/6." Joe answered his question. Antonio nodded, "I did a final tour with the 2/6. I musta known him."

Joe nodded, "Angelo Lorenza was his name." "Yeah, I definitely knew him. Lotta rumours circled the guy." Antonio said.

"What kinda rumours?" Joe asked curiously. "None that I didn't believe. But I think that day when he and his platoon went on that patrol, Angelo changed, but not in a good way." Antonio said. Joe and Antonio wondered deeply if there was something going on and whether if it was something to not be paranoid about.

* * *

They arrived at Antonio's new house in Wakefield Road right near the woods as he said, "Here we are… Just like the old days."

Joe chuckled, "Place ain't changed one bit. Gramps musta come around here a couple times after he passed."

"Did he ever find the time to sell it?" Antonio asked. Joe shook his head, "No. He didn't." Antonio nodded, "At least this place is goin' to have that grill used."

Joe grinned rubbing his hands, "Oh goody, I can't wait for that to happen…" "Damn right, cousin." Antonio grinned with his reply.

The pair began to unpack everything as Antonio put all his uniforms in the closet, he then set up the exercising room with his weights, boxing bag and puts his weapons stash in the walk-in closet.

Joe hands him the keys before saying, "You gonna be okay?"

"All on my own, in an old house that is 71 years old. At least I can look out the balcony, and enjoy a swimming day." Antonio grinned.

Joe laughed, "Well, do not drive yourself nuts. So, no talking to yourself, huh?" "I wouldn't dream of it." Antonio laughed.

Joe waved to him as he walked out of the house and walked to his truck.

* * *

Joe had gotten in his truck, he then felt his stomach rumble as he began driving, he ended up 821 Annadale road, there had been an old bakery that had been set up there, his Nonna Vittoria always collected the best cookies there.

He stopped outside and looked at the sign to see it was named '_Bacciarelli's Bakery_.'

Joe looked puzzled, he always remembered '_Marianne's Bakery._' Being right where he was standing as he reluctantly walked inside. He looked around the bakery, it had an old touch of the 1940s inside. The jazz music included as well, sounds of Sinatra, Harry James and Nat King Cole, made him smile a little as he heard somebody say, "Hi there, you need somethin'?"

He turned to see a young gorgeous brunette woman standing there, dark brown eyes that resembled the darkest of skies. She wore a flowery dress and her curly brown hair put into a pony-tail, she looked beautiful.

She then said, "Hello, sir? Are you alright?"

Joe shook himself as the lady behind the counter giggled as he said, "I thought Marianne's Bakery was here." "Mrs Lorelli passed away almost 3 years ago." The brunette said solemnly.

"You own the shop?" Joe asked. The brunette smiled, "I co-op the shop with my sister Lena and my brothers."

Joe nodded, "Oh, my bad. I… I actually wanted to buy somethin'." "How may I help?" the lady asked.

"2 chocolate chip cookies, please?" Joe asked with a smile.

"Certainly, and you have great choice. These cookies are amazing." The brunette nods. Joe smiled as he said, "Harry James."

The brunette looked at him as Joe got his wallet out as well as the money handing it over, "I'm sorry?" "It's Been a Long, Long Time by Harry James."

"You know your music?" the brunette said. Joe nodded, "I've listened to jazz and country music, all my life. I had some great role models." "Me too. I'm Natalia." Natalia introduced herself.

Joe offered his hand and said, "I'm Joe. Joe Capelli. Where ya from?" "Staten Island. I live in Manhattan." Natalia shook Joe's hand.

"Brooklyn. I only moved to Staten Island until the New Year. Then I go into the academy." Joe said.

Natalia smiled as she said, "Police Officer?" "Yes ma'am. It was a very natural choice for me." Joe said.

"You served?" Natalia asked intrigued.

* * *

"9-years. United States Marine Corps, ma'am. I'm in the reserves currently." Joe said. Natalia smiled, "My family served in the Marines and the NYPD. I had 2 brothers in the Corps. Both were in the Tank and Infantry Battalions. I lost my brother Stefan in 2010. My oldest brother Jameson is a reservist."

"Any last name I should be familiar with?" Joe asked. Natalia nodded, "Bacciarelli."

Joe smiled, "Sergeant Stefan and Jameson Bacciarelli. 1st Tank Battalion in Fallujah and Baghdad. I was in the 2/1 during the 1st Battle. Then I transferred to the 3/5 for the 2nd Battle. Stefan was a helluva Marine, you're lucky to have such a brother."

"My brother spoke of you; said you saved his ass." Natalia said as she gathered 2 chocolate cookies.

Joe chuckled, "I only did my duty. Your brother still owes me a beer." "They're in the NYPD Academy. I'll tell 'em you said hi." Natalia chuckled.

Joe smiled as he received his order before saying, "Thank you, Miss. You have a good day." "You too, Joseph." Natalia said.

* * *

Joe smiled as he walked out of the bakery, Natalia was smiling stupidly as someone interrupted, "Natalia Bacciarelli. You go girl." Another brunette said with the same appearance as Natalia. Natalia then said, "It's just having a chat with customer Lena."

"Seriously, you were weak in the knees for that Marine and he had eyes for you, hon." The elder brunette known as Lena said. Natalia rolled her eyes saying, "Lena… You aren't helpin'." "I can see it, Natalia. That guy is not leavin'." Lena said.

"He's a Capelli. They're royalty in this city. I doubt they'd want me to be involved." Natalia lamented. Lena laughed, "Honey. You're either silly or stupid, he'll be back, count on it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bensonhurst, Brooklyn. Salvatore was changed out of his clothing and dressed in a Henley shirt, leather jacket and a pair of jeans with his combat boots. He had his pistol HK Mark 23 attached to his side with 3 clips of ammunition, he was taking a stroll through Bensonhurst watching the streets, all of it bringing back memories from his time in Iraq and Afghanistan, the war changed him to being a highly-decorated and trained Navy SEAL who had lost his brother in combat.

"Salvatore Capelli!" somebody calls out.

He turns to see a medium length blonde-haired girl with blue eyes walking towards him as he said, "I'll be… Emma Forzini! After 8 years you're still the most beautiful dame in Brooklyn."

Salvatore grinned as he walked over to embrace her as he said, "It's been so long. How's you?"

"Not bad. I've been getting there. How are your brothers?" Emma asked, Emma was a lifelong friend of Marco, Salvatore and Luigi and attended school with them, Salvatore had known Emma's family and was close with everyone. He even dated Emma for a couple months until he deployed for the war in Iraq and Afghanistan, they remained the closest of couples. Emma knew about Luigi's death and had been there to console his family for their loss.

Salvatore smiled and replied, "Everyone's all good. Joe's livin' on Staten Island. Marco and I are still in the house but other than that we're all trying to adjust to home again." "That's good. Joe always loved Staten Island. He always loved his grandparents." Emma said.

Salvatore grinned, "He always had a love for Staten Island. Marco's training to be a cop. Bet that's surprising." "I never thought I'd say it, but you'd be right to assume so. I always thought he'd be a firefighter or stay in the Navy SEALs." Emma said.

Salvatore then said, "I thought he'd be a firefighter, but he decided to go with his heart. How's your family?"

* * *

Emma's expression softened as she said, "Mom and Dad are okay. Carlo… Carlo died…" "What happened?" Salvatore asked concerned.

"Sal, Carlo lost his leg and arm in an IED attack. He saved 6 of his men until he stepped on an unknown IED, severed his leg and arm. When he got home, he had the nightmares, the screaming, the crying. He couldn't take it all, then he took his own life." Emma explained getting a little teary-eyed.

Salvatore hugged Emma to comfort her as he said softly, "I'm sorry, Emma. I woulda come home for you." "It's okay. You were fightin' a war and keeping us all safe, there's somethin' else. You remember Alex, my little brother?"

Salvatore nodded, "Yeah, I remember little Al, how is he?"

"He died, Sal. He was killed and I think somebody we know did it." Emma said shakily.

Salvatore looked around him as he said, "Somebody we know?" "Do you remember that creepy guy from Dyker Heights who always was overly-friendly with the children?" Emma asked curiously.

Salvatore nods, "Yeah, Mr Reinhart." "I think he killed Alex; he might also try to kill somebody else. There's somethin' else, Reinhart's Gestapo."

Salvatore looks completely shocked as he says, "I can't believe this." "It's the truth, I'm really scared about all of this. I don't want to see that bastard kill another kid. I'm doin' this protect our families." Emma says hugging him as she buries her face into his jacket, tears soaked it.

Salvatore nods as he says, "I'll do what I can. Me and my brothers, we'll do what we can."

Emma nods and kisses Salvatore as she says, "I love you." "I love you too." Salvatore says.

* * *

Later on, in the evening, down at Antonio's new house in Staten Island. The 4 Capelli boys are sitting around a makeshift fire in the garden, they were having a bottle of beer each as well as some steaks included.

Joe telling them a story about Fallujah as he began, "There was a village in Fallujah, me, my squad and a couple contractors went inside, just doin' some security work. Then we hear those RPGs goin' off."

Joe took a drink of his beer as he said, "My 8 o'clock, I see 3 insurgents, they cut down the 2 contractors I was protecting… I killed one, chased the other 2, both put up a fight and I taught 'em a few things about fightin' dirty. Once the skirmish was over. I went checking the village for civilian casualties. I find this building, looked like a school, I see these kids lined up against a wall and shot…"

Joe paused remembering the memory as he said, "I took those 2 insurgents tortured 'em for intelligence and mutilated 'em for killing those kids. Don't ask how I did it… I just did out of my own desire of rage."

"Rage blinds us all. Sometimes, rage is a part of us. What we did during the war, it stays with us. Who we are and what we've done to protect the country that we love." Marco said.

Antonio chuckled, "Marco Capelli, promising cop and philosopher."

Everyone laughed out loud as Salvatore then said, "Sorry to burst everybody's bubble, but I reunited with Emma." "How is our oldest friend?" Marco asked.

"Carlo committed suicide from depression. Alex is also dead." Salvatore replied. Everyone looked on in a state of dismay as Marco said, "Do they know who did it?"

"The police don't know who did it. But we do… It was Reinhart, he was a Gestapo Officer during the war."

Everyone's attention was on Salvatore as Joe said, "That old guy from Dyker Heights?"

Marco nodded, "It had to be him, he was always friendly with the kids." "I knew somethin' was off about him…" Antonio said.

Salvatore nods, "A lotta kids have died, this goes all the way back to the war. Back to Grandpa Joe I. he's the original detective."

All 4 men nodded as they cleaned up everything.

* * *

Hope this is a fine chapter for you guys to read.

Please like and review this, I love you all.


	8. Justice for the Dead

Chapter 6 of It's Amore.

* * *

Chapter 6:

29th of December 2011

80 Wakefield Road, Eltingville, Staten Island

It was a cold and clear day in New York just after the barbecue between the younger generations of the Capelli boys. Antonio was waking up from his sleep, the house was properly decorated with pictures on the walls. Antonio did a little boxing session before showering, the scars showed all around him, afterwards, he showered and changed. He put on a plaid shirt, leather jacket and blue jeans with his boots.

He ate breakfast and collected the keys for his car. He walked out to it as his phone rang.

He looked at it and saw a number as he answered it saying, "Hello."

"_Antonio, hey ol' buddy. It's Paddy from St. Joseph High." _the voice said.

Antonio laughed, "Hey Paddy, how's you?" "_Just callin' ya to tell ya that SUV of yours is ready to be picked up." _Paddy said.

"Okay, when do I need pick it up?" "_I can drop it at your Grandparents house for ya._" Paddy said with excitement.

Antonio smiled, "Good to hear. I'll be there in 12 minutes. See you soon, buddy." Antonio ended the call as he locked the door before beginning his walk to 575 Tennyson Drive. He was 10 minutes into the walk as he saw a black 2010 Cadillac Escalade SUV riding up as he saw the blonde-haired man known as Paddy as he said, "Hey buddy, here's the keys!"

"Thanks Paddy! Where's your ride?" Antonio asked. Paddy pointed behind him as he said, "My cousin's drivin' me."

"Good luck, buddy." Antonio shook Paddy's hand as Antonio drove the SUV into a parking space as he got out and walked to his grandparent's house.

* * *

He walked in the door as he said, "Hello, Hello!" "In the Kitchen! Joe's voice called out.

Antonio walked in as he said, "Hey guys." "Hey, you hungry?" Joe asked. Antonio shook his head, "Na, I ate."

Joe looked at him to say, "Perk of living on your own, you can eat whatever you eat?" "All I had was a full breakfast. No coffee though."

"How comes no coffee?" Joe II asked looking up from the paper.

Antonio shrugged his shoulders, "Was in the process of grindin' my own coffee. But I decided to go without for the morning and I wanted to catch ya before you went in."

"What's goin' on?" Joe II asked. Antonio looked at him like a deer caught in headlights before replying with a question, "What do you mean?" "Why'd you come over?"

Joe and Antonio shared a look between each other as Joe said, "Had you ever had a case that nags at you like a dog on a bone?"

Joe II looked at his youngest grandchildren before saying, "Nothing that I could have handled. But if you're talking cold cases of mine… then you've hit the hammer on the head."

"How many cold cases?" Antonio asked. Joe II answered, "Only one out of all the cases I've ever worked on… that one case I've never fully recovered from."

"What was the case about?" Joe III asked carefully.

"I didn't want to tell you boys when you were younger… but after all the hell you've been through in the war. I don't see no harm done in telling you." Joe II said with a solemn tone.

He took a slow drink of his coffee before beginning, "The one case, I never solved involved a serial killer that had been killing young children… regardless of religion and race… when your fathers were born… I made sure that they had been protected to the best of our abilities. We all knew who had done it."

"Mr Reinhart?" Joe asked knowing who his grandfather was talking about.

Joe II nodded, "After you guys were born… we all took extra steps to keep you safe. Made sure that you boys were trained with a gun from the age of 5. It was important to keep you safe, especially with that Gestapo nutjob lurking around. After a while, he was still killing kids. Every murder still had the disturbing sight. It was bad and it kept getting worse."

Antonio then asked, "Did you ever come close?" "We thought we had the nutjob a couple of times. But he slipped us for so long. We know he'll make a mistake soon. I want you boys to be there when we get him." Joe II said determinedly.

Joe III then said, "I want to take my time with him." "We all will, big guy but I want to let Grandpa dish out a little justice on him." Antonio said.

Joe II smiled at his youngest grandchild for thinking about others, Joe II then left the room to prepare for work as Joe and Antonio were left in the room as Antonio said, "Are we really goin' to take our time with Reinhart?" "After all he's done. He's lucky we're going to kill him properly." Joe said with an anger in his voice.

* * *

12th Precinct, Lower Manhattan, New York

Salvatore was driving down the street towards the 12th Precinct, he was driving his '57 Pontiac Star Convertible that he had shared with his brother Marco. Salvatore was on a mission, he needed to find somebody… he hadn't spoken to her since before he went overseas.

He parked the car across the street and walked up to the precinct, wrapping the winter jacket around him, his boots tucked into his jeans, he walked into the busy precinct as he approached the front desk, he then spoke to the desk sergeant and said, "Hello, I'm looking for a Detective Katherine Beckett or Detective Javier Esposito, last I heard… they were working here?"

The Sergeant nodded, "Detective Beckett's upstairs, if you want to see them, any particular reason?" "I'm an old friend of both officers." Salvatore said.

"Head on up, sir." The Sergeant said. Salvatore grinned, "Thanks Sergeant, you've a nice day."

Salvatore headed to the lift and pressed the button for the detective squad floor, he tapped his foot a couple of times and walked around in a circle, soon he reached the floor of the detective squad as he walked out. The floor was filled with detectives, he tried to find his target and saw Kate Beckett staring at a board that had pictures on it as he said, "Hello, Detective Beckett."

Kate turned to see Salvatore standing in front of her as she smiled and walked over, "Sal Capelli! Brooklyn's Bravest or soon to be…"

Salvatore chuckled as he hugged her before saying, "How's your dad?" "He's okay. how's your family? I heard 'bout Luigi, I'm sorry for your loss." Kate asked. Salvatore then said, "Thank you, my brothers and my cousin are back in the city. So that's some good news."

"God help the NYPD and FDNY." Kate said. Salvatore chortled as he said, "Actually, I'm here on a little bit of business. Do you know anything about a murder in Bensonhurst? Young boy named Alex Forzini… Blonde hair, green eyes."

Kate's expression fell hard as she took a seat on the edge of her desk before saying, "Come into the breakroom."

Salvatore followed Kate into the breakroom as he closed the door behind him, when Kate said, "I know Reinhart did it!"

Salvatore nodded, "That makes 7 of us." "Who's the people that know about this?" Kate asked curiously. Salvatore handed her a bit of paper that had 8 names down on it.

* * *

_Joe Capelli I, II and III_

_Marco and Salvatore Capelli_

_Emma Forzini _

_Antonio Capelli_

* * *

Kate nodded, "This is personal for you because you knew Emma." "It's personal for all of us… because we've lost friends thanks to that evil bastard." Salvatore said putting his hands in his pockets.

"What he's done… he isn't human… nor is he the devil. This was outside my area… I'm pissed about it as much as you are." Kate said. Salvatore then asked, "What are you goin' to do?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders before running her fingers through her brown hair, "I can't do anything, you gotta leave it to the detectives in charge of the case."

"What happens if we don't catch this guy… what if he continues to kill kids? It's only goin' to get worse before it gets better." Salvatore spoke with an edge in his voice.

Kate nodded, "I'll try to do what I can, but it'll be difficult because he's stealthy and sneaky." "Looks like we've gotta wait for him to rear his ugly head." Salvatore stated.

Kate nodded, "Looks like that's the plan. It's been great to see you once again, old friend." "You too, Kate. I still remember the days you used to baby-sit all 5 of us as kids." Salvatore said remembering the days.

"You boys, nearly turned me grey because of the stunts." Kate reminded Salvatore. Salvatore chuckled with glee before saying, "Aww, don't be like that… you always enjoyed those little stunts of ours."

"Anything else you need?" Kate asked. Salvatore shook his head, "No, nothing else… Why did you need something?"

"No, nothing at all, thanks for stopping by, Sal." Kate said.

Salvatore flashed a smile towards Kate as he walked out to the elevator.

* * *

He pressed the button as it opened instantly as he saw Javier Esposito saying, "JAVI! It's been a while!"

"You too _compadre_. You look well, how's your brothers? I heard 'bout Luigi, I went to the funeral" Javier said shaking Salvatore's hand. Salvatore then said, "Well we're back home… we're getting there, thanks for being there brother."

Javier nodded, "That's good… Hey I gotta go, but how about all of us catch up sometime?" "Sounds like a plan." Salvatore said pointing at him.

Javier chuckled as he pointed back at him in return.

Kevin Ryan looked over at his partner saying, "Who was that guy?" "Salvatore Capelli, old buddy of mine from the war."

Castle looked up, "You were friends with a Capelli?!" "Not just him, but all of his brothers, only one I have only met was his cousin Antonio and that was for three minutes." Javier said.

Castle nods before returning to board to give off another of his theories about their current case.

* * *

Outside the Precinct, Salvatore was walking to the car when his phone just went off, it was his brother Marco.

He answered and said, "What's up Marco?" _"How soon can you get to 1249 86__th__ Street, Dyker Heights?" _Marco said in his Navy SEAL voice.

"I'm just getting in the car, now." Salvatore said.

Marco nodded, "_Come quickly and quietly." _"I'll try." Salvatore nodded as he turned off his phone.

_AHHHHHHHH!_

Salvatore turned to the sound of the scream as he raced towards it walking slowly as he turned the corner looking into a dark alleyway as he sent a text to Kate's number saying, "_I heard screaming about a mile from the precinct on your left, come quickly!"_

Salvatore put his phone away as he charged into the alleyway with his weapon drawn as he said, "Navy SEAL! Hands in the air!" "Salvatore, welcome to the endgame." A man said.

* * *

The man cowered behind a brown-haired boy that had a knife against his throat, the man behind the boy was a dark-haired man with shallow blue eyes. He looked as if he hadn't aged a day since the WW2. That always confused Salvatore, his brothers and Antonio when they were kids.

Salvatore said, "Drop it, Reinhart! You don't want to do this!" "I'm doing the work that I have been doing for so long!" Reinhart said with crazed desire in his eyes.

Beckett and her team closed behind as she shouted, "NYPD! PUT THE GUN DOWN OR WE SHOOT YOU!"

"DAMN COPS!" Reinhart shouted.

He edged the knife closer to the throat of the boy he had in his arms as he said, "One wrong move and I cut his throat, he'll die before you help him."

"Sal, whatever plan you've got, we need one." Kate asked. Salvatore nodded, "I can't risk takin' the shot, if we miss it's all over. There's one other kid dead."

Salvatore aimed for the knife in Reinhart's hand and fired, which in turn took off Reinhart's thumb as he charged forward and slugged the man, who returned a punch of his own before he ran up the ladder making his way to the roof.

* * *

Salvatore gave chase moving as fast as he could to get to the roof, he looked to find Reinhart as he saw him moving to a ledge as he fired 2 shots close to the floor where Reinhart was as he shouted, "One move and I'll fill ya full of lead!"

"Not a bad shot, for a skilled shooter." Reinhart smirked.

Salvatore moved an inch closer as he said, "You think you're gonna get away with this… you ain't do crap… this can only end one way."

"You lose and I win." Reinhart said.

Salvatore laughed, "You ain't winning this one. Me and my family are goin' to hunt you like the monster you are! You're not getting out of this alive."

"I'll see you in hell." Reinhart said as he leapt off the roof as Salvatore shot too late. He raced off to the other side where Reinhart jumped and saw him land on the ground unfazed.

Salvatore got out his phone and called his brother Marco and said, "Reinhart's on his way back to the house, get the hell outta there, brother!"

"_We're setting a trap for him, get your ass back here!"_ Marco shouted.

Salvatore looked at his watch as he said, "Give me 20 mikes!"

Salvatore cut his phone off as he made a jump directly for a box truck, landing on it perfectly as it drove towards the Capelli brothers' car.

He got down and jumped into it, he sped off and raced towards Dyker Heights hoping to meet with his family.

* * *

1249 86th Street, Dyker Heights, Brooklyn

Joe was sitting in his pickup truck where his brother Marco was sitting with him as he said, "Salvatore's on his way to Dyker Heights it should take him about 20 mikes to get here."

"All depends on how traffic is. And where Reinhart is, it's our only hope to get this guy!" Joe said in all anxiety.

"Don't worry, it's all goin' to end here." Marco said.

"_This better work, if not then this would have all been for nothing."_ Antonio said.

"Quit whining, little cousin. Heads up, Salvatore's inbound, he's about 10 mikes away, everyone ready?"

"Ready and raring." Joe readies the M1 Carbine as he loads it.

The '57 convertible comes roaring up the driveway as it parks with Salvatore saying, "He's about 5 minutes away, everyone better get set up."

Everyone prepares to move on the house, Antonio, Joe and Marco are by the side of the house.

Whilst Salvatore and another detective stand by the back door. They are joined by half of Joe I's protection detail.

* * *

Joe III signals for them to hold until Reinhart approaches the household and walks inside.

The plan goes off as Joe bashes the front window throwing a flashbang inside, the unknown detective bashes a kitchen window and throws a flashbang as they both go off. This leads for Antonio and Salvatore to kick in the doors and surround Reinhart as Antonio says, "Hands in the air, get on the ground."

Reinhart puts his hands on his head as Antonio pushes him to the ground to restrain him. Reinhart grunts as Marco attaches a zip-tie to him as Reinhart asks stupidly, "Are you goin' to read my rights?"

Joe chuckles, "You got the wrong guy to read your rights. Oh no, you're goin' to answer for everythin' you've done."

Joe I nods to the security detail who wait by the SUVs as he speaks to his grandchildren, "Don't let this axe come through our door. Show him what New York thinks of kid-killers."

"Don't worry we'll be as quiet as the blind mice." Joe says.

Antonio shakes his head in despair, "There were only 3 blind mice. Not 4 blind mice, dum-dum."

"Let's get goin', we're drawing too much attention." Salvatore moves his brothers and cousin along.

Joe and Marco put Reinhart in the black pickup truck as they drive in a convoy of two vehicles, consisting of Joe's new truck and the Capelli triplet's '57 Pontiac Star Convertible. Everybody drives in silence as Marco keeps an eye on him.

* * *

They drive to a warehouse in Kensington, Brooklyn.

Joe parks out front by the entrance, they all walk inside, they tie Reinhart in a chair as Salvatore swings a pipe at Reinhart busting his mouth and knocking 3 of his teeth down his throat.

All 4 Capelli men take their time to dish out punishment for Reinhart, Marco and Joe waterboarded Reinhart till he was coughing up his own blood in the process.

Salvatore took his time with him usin a cattle prod to cause extreme pain, Reinhart was crying out in pain with tape muffling any sound as Marco said, "God or your mother ain't helpin' ya. You have us and you made a mistake."

Salvatore got a hold of the cattle prod and kept it on Reinhart's groin area as he said, "This is for Alex Forzini."

Finally, it was Antonio's turn, he rolled up his sleeves and began to punch the man with brutal accuracy, he busted his nose. Antonio finally got out his Ka-Bar knife and held it over Reinhart's left hand before saying, "This is for Maria, you rat bastard."

Antonio began to saw off Reinhart's little finger, this worried his cousins who felt they needed to step in but he said to them in their native Italian, "_Questo è per me._"

After it was done, Antonio took the tape off Reinhart before saying, "You remember Maria Lorelli?" "_Nein."_ Reinhart said.

"You forced her to eat her little finger before you snapped her neck." Antonio looked down at the finger as he continued, "Let me show you how she felt."

An hour later, the Capelli men drove to the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge as they stopped underneath it in the middle.

Joe and Marco got out a set of chains as Antonio held him to stop him escaping. They got Reinhart ready to be dumped into the river as all 4 men kicked the blocks into the river letting it drop with a massive splash. They waited a little while before heading back.

* * *

**English to Italian translation:**

This is for me - _Questo è per me_

* * *

Justice served for the ghosts of Reinhart's victims.

Hope this was done to your liking.


	9. Oh What a Night!

Chapter 7:

31st December 2011

575 Tennyson Drive, Staten Island, New York

Joe was cleaning his truck in the mid-afternoon, he wanted it to shine and sparkle brightly in the day-time and let it blend in during the night-time.

He was sitting in the truck after cleaning it. He just sat there resting his eyes he didn't sleep a dime last night… merely due to the fact he hadn't slept all that much during the 9-years of duty in Iraq and Afghanistan, then he heard a voice call out, "Excuse me, mister!"

Joe leant up as he saw Natalia standing there in front of him carrying a small cardboard box in her hands, he climbed out of the truck as he said, "Natalia… Good afternoon. How are you this fine day?" "I'm well Joe… I thought Marines didn't sleep on the job…" Natalia teased.

"I was just catching some shut-eye, what brings you to here?" Joe asked. Natalia smiled, "I was wondering where to find Mrs Vittoria Capelli?"

Joe nodded, "She's inside… I think, is there a parcel at all?"

"Your Grandmother asked for some chocolate cookies and 2 vanilla butter cookies." Natalia said.

Joe nodded, "Those cookies are her favourites come on, I'll just let her know you're here."

Joe walked to the front door as he called out, "_Nonna. _There's a visitor at the door asking to be let in…"

Joe couldn't find his grandmother around as he saw a note on the fridge that had said, "_Joseph, I went to pick up a dress for New Year's Eve… take care of the delivery for today and put it in the cookie jar. Please let in the delivery girl… I hear she's very nice and lovely. Talk to her as well._"

"It appears my grandmother is not here, but I can take care of the delivery…" Joe said to Natalia.

"You have a lovely home." Natalia said. Joe nodded, "I always loved Staten Island… Every day when I was 16, I'd drive the station wagon down here and help grandma with cooking. It was a lotta fun. How 'bout you?"

"I love Staten Island; it was always beautiful. The landmarks, everything. I couldn't imagine another place…" Natalia said. Joe nodded, "How comes you moved to Manhattan?"

Natalia answered, "I used to be a model, I used to model wedding dresses, retro dresses and a few lingerie shoots." "That musta angered your brothers… would you like somethin'? A drink maybe?" Joe asked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natalia shook her head as Joe nodded as he signalled for Natalia to take a seat.

"They were supportive but they gave their blessing only if I worked at the bakery. I was happy until I turned 23." Natalia explained. Joe chuckled, "Who'd you work for? I remember you did work for Victoria's Secret but who else?"

"That was the only one… I was pretty popular from the minute I was 18 till 23. After that I turned working at the bakery into a full-time job. I did shoots in Chicago, LA, Massachusetts and Texas." Natalia said.

Joe nodded impressed as he asked, "How does a baker become a model?" "My aunt was a model herself, then she became a scout. Discovered me and that was it. I hit 23 and I was unfulfilled. I wanted to fall in love and get married. Somehow it never came together…" Natalia mused.

"How about you, what made you become a Marine?" Natalia asked.

Joe smiled, "When I was a kid, I loved everything about the Marines… when I was 3 years old… my Grandpa Joe bought me a USMC T-Shirt that had a Devil Dog with anchors on it… I loved that shirt, all my life I wanted to be a Marine. My Dad he was a Navy SEAL, my brothers served with the SEALs for 11 years. I figured they needed a Marine in the family anyway to be a nice fella…" Joe said chuckling.

Natalia blushed as Joe continued, "When I finished high school, I enlisted for the Marines and went overseas in Iraq. It was the best job I ever had and then the NYPD career was my next move. I can honestly say that I'm proud to be a Marine and a cop. All I need is to find somethin' else?"

"What's that?" Natalia asked.

"The right partner." Joe said.

Natalia felt a fluttering in her stomach and it was a powerful fluttering that her crush was deepening for Joe.

She shook herself before saying, "I… I must be goin', my sister gets nervous when I don't check in…" "I can give you a lift back to the bakery…"

"I brought a car with me Captain America… no need to rush to my side to assist…" Natalia said in a southern accent.

Joe bit his lip to prevent a laugh but it didn't do him any good as he said in his Brooklyn accent, "Well ma'am… I'm only trying to help. Would you like to go with me to the New Year's Eve party tonight?"

"I'd love to go with you Joe. We can dance the night away at the party." Natalia replied. Joe smiled replying, "I'd love to be your date to the party. Should I pick you up at your place or at your sister's?"

"My dress is with my sister. So, pick me up there. The address is 492 Lipsett Avenue. You should see a gate at the front of the house." Natalia answered.

"Not far from here. I'll pick you up at 7, if you'd like?" Joe asked.

Natalia nodded and said, "I'd love that Joe."

Joe smiled as he walked Natalia to her car and she had drove away. Joe watched as she went and smiled to himself before saying, _"Joe Capelli for the win. It is a delightful win and they'll be very happy today in this beautiful part of Staten Island."_

Joe headed back to the house and he took off his shirt before beginning to box heavily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

80 Wakefield Road, Annadale, Staten Island

Down the road from Joe Capelli's. Antonio Capelli was shining his dress blues, they looked completely impeccable and freshly cleaned, his shoes were being scrubbed, they looked like they were brand-new and hadn't been worn.

In the background, a song was playing, it was _Elvis Presley – Can't Help Falling in Love_. Since last night, Antonio had been in a smiling mood, after his date night last night, he had been exceptionally happy. Even his cousin Joe had noted he was happy when they spoke on their morning swim, but he didn't mention what had got him so happy though.

Antonio smiled thinking about his and Alexis's first kiss from last night, it had still sent fireworks in his heart. The joy of seeing Alexis made his pride and smile grow incredibly.

His home phone began to ring as he headed over to pick it up. He looked at the contact and saw it was an unknown number as he picked it up saying, "Hello, who's this please?" _"After so long, I'd thought you'd recognize my voice." _Alexis said.

Antonio laughed, "I'm usin' a rotary phone. That's why I asked who this was, Lexi."

Alexis laughed as she said, _"Why a rotary phone?" _"I'm a fan of 'em. Plus, our family always uses a rotary phone, it's strong, sturdy and it's human." Antonio explained.

"Some of us prefer old-fashioned things." Antonio finished explaining.

Alexis laughed, "_You goin' to tonight's New Year's party?" _"Wouldn't miss it. Can't wait to dance with you." Antonio said.

"_Me too, I'll see you tonight, handsome." _Alexis purred.

Antonio gulped down as he said, "I'll see you tonight, Princess."

Hearing a reply back from Alexis, he put the phone down and he went back cleaning his blues.

After he had cleaned them, he went across to the garage as he pulled it up, he began to clean one section of the garage that had kept all of his grandfather's work tools. They had been taken down from the rack, he had noticed that the wooden rack had been broken for quite some time.

He took out the rack, and he placed in a new one that was a lot stronger, this one that had been ordered by Grandpa Giuseppe in 2005 right before he passed away.

Antonio took the metal rack and he attached it to the wall using hooks that had been used for the old one, afterwards, he made sure that the rack was properly secured before he started to put everything back on it.

After he had put it up. Antonio headed back to the house before checking his watch as he said to himself, "_Looks like it's time to get ready._"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back at the Capelli Household, Joe is getting his dress blues on for the New Year's Party down at the Hotel Lexington in Manhattan at 511 Lexington Avenue at 48th Street.

Joe's ribbons were shining brightly as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe Capelli decorations:

Navy and Marine Corps Parachutist Insignia

Top Row: Medal of Honor

Middle Row: Navy Cross (x2), Silver Star (x2), Legion of Merit (x3)

Third Row: Purple Heart (x4), Combat Action Ribbon, Navy Unit Commendation

Fourth Row: Combat Action Award, Marine Corps Good Conduct Medal, Prisoner of War Medal, Iraq Campaign Medal with 8 campaign stars

Fifth Row: Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal, Global War on Terrorism Service Medal, Sea Service Deployment Ribbon with 4 service stars, Navy and Marine Corps Overseas Service Ribbon with 8 campaign stars.

Rifle Expert Badge, Pistol Expert Badge

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe picked up his cap before he walked to the front door, he walked over to his truck and hopped inside.

He turned the engine on and he drove off heading for 492 Lipsett Avenue that had been located in down in Southeast Annadale.

Joe arrived after 5 minutes of driving. He got out of the vehicle picking up his cap, he adjusted his cap in the side mirror before walking towards the front of the house, it was a white front gate, steps that went to the front door of the house.

Joe walked up the steps as he knocked on the door of the house. He waited a moment or two as the door opened.

It revealed a young man in his early 30s, dark brown hair with that was standard regulation length in the Marines. The man was dressed in Marine Dress Blues, a chest load of ribbons, the rank of Master Gunnery Sergeant on his shoulders. 3 service stripes indicating over 12 years of remarkable service to the Marines as he said, "Joe Capelli! You're a lucky sumbitch."

Joe laughed, "Jameson Bacciarelli! You never cease to impress. How you been old friend?"

Joe bro-hugged Jameson as he said, "I hope you don't mind, but is Natalia ready?"

Jameson nodded, "She's just getting her dress, trust me. Hey, how's those brothers of yours?"

"They're good. They're goin' to the New Years' party with their dates." Joe explained. Jameson nodded, "Marco's goin' with that Navy doctor of his that saved his ass."

"Yeah, Jessica's her name, he's already happy as a bat. Sal's goin' with his girl from our neighbourhood."

Jameson laughed before he sobered, "I heard 'bout Luigi. My condolences, he was a good man and good friend." Joe nodded as he said, "Yeah, that'd be true. We'll miss him, we'll miss that wiseguy. I also heard 'bout Stefan, my condolences for your brother."

"Thanks, he'll be missed greatly." Jameson said.

"If you need anythin' at all, I'm always a call away." Joe replied.

Jameson chuckled, "Just like old times, Joe." "Ain't it just." Joe said.

Joe smiled, "You goin' with anybody tonight?" "No. I thought I'd wait a little while." Jameson said.

Joe nodded as Jameson noted Joe's dress blues saying, "Natalia's goin' to love ya in those blues of yours."

"I'm sure she will." Joe said.

"That's good to hear, I'd love to see you in those blues of yours again." A new voice called.

Joe and Jameson turned to find Natalia in a Navy Cutout Sheer Bottom Gown, her brunette hair was wavy with some curls. Joe looked on in appreciation as he said, "Miss Bacciarelli. You look lovely this evening."

Natalia blushed as she said, "Thank you, Joseph."

Joe slipped on his cap as he said, "Ready to go?" "Sure thin', Joe." Natalia flashed a grin at him.

Jameson nodded to Joe as he watched the pair walk out the door heading for the truck shaking his head with a smile as he said, "Good ol' Joe, I know you'll treat 'er right buddy."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The truck had driven off as it headed for Hotel Lexington in Manhattan at 511 Lexington Avenue. It had driven out through Staten Island and headed through New Jersey, the drive took an hour and 10 minutes to the Hotel Lexington where the Capelli family was arriving. Joe parked the truck and got out putting his blues' cap on, he opened the passenger side door as he let Natalia out who wore a cardigan over her exposed shoulders.

He intertwined his arm with Natalia's as the pair walked to the entrance where they were met by the doorman who said, "Are you with the New Year's Party? Hosted by the NYPD?"

Joe nodded as he said, "Yes sir. Master Gunnery Sergeant Joseph Capelli." "Head on in, Master Gunnery Sergeant, they've set up in the ballroom."

"Thank you, sir." Joe said.

Natalia and Joe walked into the hotel as they headed for the ballroom, at the entrance they saw Salvatore and Emma standing together, Salvatore was wearing a tuxedo for the event, Emma was wearing a white dress with straps on as Joe said, "Hey brother. I thought you'd be wearing your Navy whites today?"

"Unlike you, little brother, I have a bit of class." Salvatore said.

Joe feigned hurt as he said, "Play nice, old one." Joe turned to Natalia and said, "Natalia Bacciarelli, meet my brother Salvatore Capelli and his date Emma Forzini."

Natalia smiled and said, "Hello Salvatore." "Your brother Jameson was one of the best Marines, I had the privilege of knowing, he's a good man, I heard about Stefan, sorry for your loss." Salvatore said.

"He said the same of you, and added that you were a stubborn Navy SEAL." Natalia teased.

Emma giggled as she said, "I like her, Joe." "Glad you agree, Emma." Joe said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe and Natalia walked into the ballroom as they heard the soft tune of the big band playing. Joe smirked as he saw his oldest brother Marco dancing with Jessica. Marco was wearing his Navy whites as he looked over at Joe and Natalia as he smiled mouthing, "_Lookin' good, baby bro._"

Joe nodded, "_You too, Chief._" Jessica stared over at him with a smile as she wore a blue dress with her long brown hair straightened.

Joe and Natalia walked to the bar as Joe said, "Glass of bourbon, please?"

"Glass of red wine, please?" Natalia asked.

Joe smiled as Natalia said, "I figured you for a whiskey person?" "Little secret?" Joe said.

Natalia nodded as Joe leaned in, "I am a whiskey drinker, I always hold my liquor." Natalia giggled as the pair were handed their drinks.

Joe spotted his Cousin Antonio arriving in his dress blues along with Leo who was in his FDNY blues arriving with his parents.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Marco POV

Looking towards the entrance of the front door, I could see my Ma and Dad arriving arm in arm, my Dad wore his FDNY Blues, the uniform fitted him perfectly, the years of service seen on his left sleeve 3 stripes on his sleeve, he had done over 15 years of distinctive service for this city. Ma was wearing her red dress, those two looked everything that I always wanted.

My best girl dancing with me. Me and her talking in each other's ears and laughing about somethin'.

I looked at my twin Salvatore, who walked out onto the dance floor with Emma. Those two were perfect, Sal's had a tough time adjusting civilian life… ever since Luigi died and Joe's near-death experience, he's punished himself heavily for what happened, Joe blamed himself for not being quick enough. I just hope both of 'em forgive themselves for losing our brother.

Staring into Jessica's eyes, all I saw was love, hope and dreams. Jess held me together when I lost my brother. But now I've got a duty to my remaining brothers, to my cousin… I've gotta get 'em all home to our family one more day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Main POV

Joe was now on the dance floor as he held Natalia in his arms, they danced slowly to the big band, _It's Been a Long, Long Time_ was now playing, Natalia smiled listening to the song as she said, "Can we keep on dancing?"

"I thought you'd never ask Natalia." Joe said with a grin. Natalia looked across the dance floor as she saw her brother standing at a table on his own. Despite he wasn't dancing with anyone, he was enjoying a drink of bourbon on his own, watching as everyone danced with their partner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the bar, Antonio stood watching his family dance with their partners, he looked over at his Dad who sat with several of his firefighters from Rescue 1, he saw the door open to the sight of Alexis.

Antonio's heart beat fast and clear.

Alexis wore a navy-blue ruffled dress that covered every part of her body, leaving only her arms exposed. Antonio smiled appreciating the most beautiful woman he had seen ever. He drank the last of his bourbon before popping a minty breath mint as he walked over to her.

Alexis POV

Watching the ballroom crowded with FDNY and NYPD members dancing, laughing and chatting it was strange, even though there was a rivalry between Firefighters and Police Officers they all put that aside to enjoy a New Year.

There were several Military personnel, some in their Marine dress blues, one was in his Navy dress whites.

Then there was Antonio, he walked over, he looked so hot in his dress blues, he is the cutest man I've known. Seeing him gives me the butterflies. I think I'm in love with Antonio Capelli. No, it's been more than a thought. Ever since I laid eyes on him, I always am in love with him.

Main POV

Antonio walked over as he said, "Hi Alexis."

"Hello Antonio." Alexis replied back feeling the butterflies in her stomach. His voice was like warm honey and she wanted to hear it over and over again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio and Alexis continue on _God Gave Me You_. Such a long wait, I can only apologise.

Please like and review at the bottom.


	10. Sunday in New York

Chapter 8:

8th January 2012

Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, NY

It was an overcast day in Bensonhurst, Joe had awakened in his room, the posters showed the NY Yankees and the USMC. Joe's room was painted blue, on his bed-side, stood his phone, his gun stood in a holster on bed arch and his knife on the bed-side too.

Joe got up and raced to the shower hoping to beat his brothers there first.

To his surprise, his brothers hadn't woken up yet, considering it was 0450 hours in the morning that him and brothers always woke up.

Joe slipped into the shower and under the water, it was freezing cold and it whole-heartedly woke up Joe who washed himself completely. He turned off the shower hose and dried himself completely.

He headed out for his room and 2 minutes after being in his room, he heard his brothers fighting to get in the bathroom first as he laughed chuckling, "_Shoulda got up early, clowns."_

* * *

Joe put his white shirt and charcoal slacks allowing it to tuck in without being creased. He put on his grey tie and jacket before walking down the stairs, he slipped his shoes on which were properly cleaned and had no damage on them.

His phone and knife were on his person as well as his gun which was on his waist. He made himself a pot of black coffee and a bit of toast which he ate quickly, afterwards he brushed his teeth and walked out.

He headed for his truck driving off heading for Staten Island, he headed for the local church called Church of the Holy Child, this had been one he attended when he got his driver's license and before he headed off for the Marines.

He arrived at the church as he saw his Great-Grandfather's detail standing by the SUV as he said, "Mornin' fellas." "Don't they have churches in Brooklyn?" Johnson replied.

"They do, but this one is special." Joe replied. Johnson laughed, "Head on in, man." "Thanks Batman." Joe teased.

Joe walked into the church as he dipped a finger into the holy water making a sign of the cross.

He noticed the flirtatious gazes of the younger women in the church as he smirked, _"Curse my damn looks."_

He walked to the altar of the church as he took a knee before saying, "In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." Before doing another sign of the cross.

He retreated to sit next to Antonio who said, "Looks like every woman in church wants you." "Where's that red-head you were with on New Year's?" Joe responded.

Antonio smiled, "She was just a girl, I danced with on New Year's, plus, she kissed first." "Lucky guy."

"How's Natalia?" Antonio asked.

Joe looked at Natalia who was sat on the right-hand side next to her brother who was impeccably dressed in a dark suit with a silk tie. Natalia wore a dark dress as she turned to smile at Joe who returned the smile and winked at her.

Natalia blushed as Jameson turned to nod before shooting a playful glare at his best friend Joe.

Antonio smiled to say, "Meetin' your future spouse in a church?" "How many fellas meet spouses in church?" Joe replied.

The door opened and Leo walked in with Penelope, the pair looked as if they had hurried each other to get ready.

Antonio looked to say, "Looks like one of us is ahead." "Who? Your old man?" Joe said.

"Yeah. I met her last night at Carmine's. Those two have been together for a while, but I gotta feelin' there's more behind this." Antonio replied.

Joe looked behind him at the older couple. He was only 4 when Antonio was born, but he was three years old when he noticed Leo was missing for the summer. Joe was pretty suspicious of this and wondered what went down back in '89.

* * *

Everyone quietened down as the local priest Father Calieri began the sermon. Throughout the sermon, Joe listened to parts in between, he kept gazing over at Natalia, then he saw an unknown woman walk into the church, she wore a pair of sunglasses over her eyes, she took the glasses off and it revealed long brown hair, brown eyes and green dressed woman it was Antonia. Antonio's Mom.

Joe looked surprised as he whispered, "As soon as this is over, you walk to the front of the church and talk to Father Calieri. Do not walk out the door."

"Why?" Antonio asked curiously matching same tone as Joe.

"Your 'Mom' just walked in and is sitting at your 5." Joe replied. Antonio sighed and rested his eyes at his shoes before he whispered, "This is goin' to be awkward. Dad's sittin' with his girlfriend and my mother who I haven't seen since I was 14 shows up in the middle of church."

"Who's to say she wants an apology from ya?" Joe asked.

Antonio shrugged his shoulders, "Here's hopin' Dad don't kill her." "So far, he doesn't know, but who's to say he saw her?" Joe replied.

Antonio nodded as the sermon ended. He soon followed Joe's instruction as Joe walked over to Antonia as he said, "I suggest you listen carefully to what I say, leave Antonio alone and all will be forgotten."

"Antonio's my son." Antonia replied. Joe growled, "You walked out on him when he was 14. They picked up the slack after you left. Antonio's our blood. I suggest you walk out of here, otherwise I might be forced to ruin this glorious Sunday."

Joe got up out of his seat and walked to the exit.

Antonia's eyes widened in shock, she had always known Joe to be a fierce and loyal protector, but this was a different type of fierceness. This was one that had developed after 9 years of combat experience in the Marines. She knew the Capelli family was fiercely protective over their own. But something in them changed, she knew Luigi Jr died in combat, now they always watched each other's backs without a second thought.

* * *

Outside the church, Joe took a deep breath before exhaling as Natalia came up beside him saying, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just some… problems have arisen…" Joe replied. Natalia nodded, "You got into a heated conversation with somebody?"

"My Aunt. She left Antonio when he was 14. Everybody fumed red about it, I vowed for a long time since 'Tonio was born that I'd look out for him… now he's a grown man, he knows what he's doing. I can't help but keep protecting him."

"You remind me of Jameson, he did the same for Stefan, made sure he didn't do anything stupid but they genuinely loved each other, but Jameson knew he had to let Stefan breath instead of wrapping him up in bubble wrap. Maybe you need to let him breath, let him figure it out on his own." Natalia replied.

Joe shook his head, "It's in our blood. What we do to protect our own." "You're like our family in many ways." Natalia replied.

"I know, Jameson always spoke good things 'bout you guys." Joe responded. Natalia blushed before saying, "Want to get a drink after Sunday Dinner?" "Hell yeah!" Joe replied.

"You're at a church." Natalia laughed.

Joe looked with wide eyes as he did a sign of the cross quickly before saying a Hail Mary. Natalia giggled as she said, "You are so Catholic." "Not a bad thing. Doll."

"See you tonight?" Natalia replied. Joe smiled, "See you tonight."

Natalia walked with her sister as Jameson came up and said, "I give you my permission to date her." "How'd you know?" "It's not hard to see the looks you two threw at each other."

"Sorry 'bout that." Joe replied flushing. Jameson patted him on the shoulder as he said, "No trouble. You treat her right, or I'll show you pain."

Joe nodded as he said, "Didn't see you in the Academy." "They've put me on a wait list. You can't help that they turn you down in favour of somebody better." Jameson said.

"If you want, I can pull a favour with the PC..." Joe tried to say. Jameson shook his head, "I appreciate the offer, but I want to do this on my own."

Joe nodded towards Jameson and said, "I understand, Jameson." Jameson nodded, "See you soon, Pal."

* * *

Joe walked to his truck as he drove off heading for 575 Tennyson Drive, he arrived and got out of the truck, he hung his jacket on a hanger he kept in the back seat of his truck.

He opened the door and he said, "Hey!" "Hey, Joe. You alright?" Joe I asked.

"I'm good, Pops. How's you?" Joe III asked.

"Alright, I'm good. Glad you went to the church here?" Joe I said as he handed his grandson a beer.

Joe smiled, "I like that church, it's better than the one in Brooklyn." "One with the bad seat?"

"That one. Plus, that's the one with the nail that looks as if it got mangled beyond no repair." Joe replied.

Joe walked into the other room with his Grandfather as the pair chatted for a while.

Antonio walked in the door at 1345 hours, he stalked his way up the steps trying to be as silent as he could, he memorised those steps to perfection. He walked until he found his father's room. It was a double bed with dark green bed sheets. Pictures on the dresser were of Antonio and Leo together.

He then saw another picture turned with the photo stand facing him as he turned it, the picture was of Leo, Penelope and something wrapped in a cloth.

Antonio's eyes raised in curiosity as he asked himself, _"Did Penelope and Dad have another child?" _

He opened the secret compartment of the photo frame as he saw something scribbled inside saying '_1989._' Antonio's eyes raised in curiosity as he said, _"Oh my God. Dad had a child around the same time I was born and it was with Penelope."_

Antonio backed up to sit on the chest that sat at the foot of bed as he told himself, "Dad really did have a child born out of wedlock."

Soon an unfamiliar voice spoke up, "Any louder and the whole house would have erupted in chaos."

Antonio looked up to see Joe III as he said, "You heard?" "I heard you tip-toe up here. Not to worry, your secret's safe with me." Joe's arms crossed his chest as he smiled conspiratorially.

"There a point to you being here?" Antonio asked.

"You have questions. I have one answer." Joe replied.

Antonio nodded, "How long have you known that Dad and Miss Rossi were friends?"

"Came to me in a dream. I determined they knew each other in high school… but the picture showed a young child. I know Giuseppe knew 'bout it. but the other Capelli generations had not known this fact."

"You always did have a detective instinct." Antonio replied.

Joe smiled, "Who better, little Cuz?" "I woulda suggested myself or Marco." Antonio responded with a teasing tone.

Joe shot a playful glance as he said, "Get down stairs before I tell _Zio _Leo, you intruded in his room."

Antonio nodded as the pair walked down the stairs into the dining room as they set the table up.

* * *

An hour later, the family was sitting round the table, the men loosened their ties or taken them off.

The only one who wasn't present at the table for Sunday Dinner was Leo whose absence had been noticed by Marco and Vittoria.

Vittoria then asked, "Antonio, did you father say where he was going because he was supposed to be at Sunday Dinner?"

"I don't know, he… said that there was a problem at the firehouse so he raced off to that situation." Antonio said not knowing what his father was doing.

Joe II then pointed out, "I thought, I saw him talking to your mother."

Antonio's eyes widened as he said, "Mom was at church?"

"You need to work a little better on your surprise face. You and Junior talked during the sermon." Joe II said.

Salvatore chuckled as he said, "You should know better boys… don't talk during Church." "Well, I can't help that I see somebody who we haven't seen since the kid was 14, who abandoned him and his father." Joe III replied indicating to Antonio.

Marisa shook her head saying, "Boys… keep it civil." "Sorry, _Nonna." _Salvatore replied doing a sign of the cross, before continuing to eat.

"I know what Mom did was harsh and considered a betrayal on us all and yes, she left Pop and I… I won't shed tears over it. I grew up and moved on." Antonio stoically replied.

Joe I noticed the tone in Antonio's voice as he said, "I won't lie, what she did was harsh and it left a hole in our family. She gave us Antonio, but other than that, she walked out on her family and it left them broken… but they never showed it."

"And I'm not gonna let it show, Grandpa." Antonio said looking at him.

Joe I smiled at his youngest Great-Grandchild and said, "No you won't, kiddo."

Antonio smiled in response as the rest of the family continued to eat and talk about their week.

* * *

2 hours after Sunday Dinner, Joe III was on his way to the local bar in Staten Island. He had last drunk at this place in 2002, right before he shipped out for Afghanistan. There had been an epic barfight between him and a loudmouth who worked the docks on the other side of the borough.

He walked inside the small bar as he saw Natalia standing in a red blouse, blue jeans and a pair of heels. Joe smiled and ordered a beer as he received one before walking to Natalia who grinned.

"Hey." Joe replied.

Natalia looked over to smile, "Hey yourself, I won't lie but do you always draw attention?"

"Must be the commanding appearance." Joe replied.

"How was Sunday Dinner?" Natalia asked. Joe replied, "Beautiful. Except there was only one thing missing at the table."

Natalia quirked an eyebrow at Joe's confession as she thought, "What was missing?"

"You. You were missing." Joe said.

Natalia inched a smile as she kissed him, leading for Joe to grin again as the pair kissed once more.

The pair continued to talk some more into the night.

* * *

Later that evening, the house was quiet, Antonio was in his home across the way, the elder Capelli generations were near enough asleep, Joe II was downstairs sitting on the chair, he had heard the door open and shut, he readied his trustworthy 38. Fitz Special.

The living room door opened and it was Leo who had walked in.

Leo sat down on the chair as he ran a shaky hand through his brown hair as Joe II said, "Not that I object to you being late… but where were you tonight?" "I was at the firehouse." Leo lied.

"Cut it out, I called the firehouse, you hadn't stopped by there today in the slightest." Joe II said. Leo cursed under his breath as he said, "I was talking with Antonia. I lied a lot to both you and Mom."

Joe II nodded as he said, "What'd you lie to me about?" "When Antonia and I were 16 and 15, Antonia was in the hospital during the summer of '88…" Leo paused for a minute taking the offered scotch that had been poured out.

"Why was she in the hospital?" Joe II asked. Joe hadn't heard about this from Mattia Frazetti and they were best friends since childhood.

Leo sighed before saying, "She had cancer. Ovarian cancer, she wasn't able to have children of her own." "I didn't know."

"I went to the Hamptons to see Uncle Angelo for the summer to bury my guilt and I did something foolish."

"How foolish?" Joe II asked.

Leo drank his scotch as he said, "You remember Penelope Rossi?"

"Penelope? Wasn't she that Miss New Jersey winner couple years ago, went to the same high school as you and Antonia?" Joe II tried to remember.

Leo nodded, "That was her, she was in the Hamptons for the summer and I may have cheated on Antonia with her." "And I assume that led to Antonio being born?"

"Yeah, it did. When he was born, I made a judgement call and lied to say it was our baby and she hadn't felt it moving during the course of her treatment." Leo explained.

"That was when she went back in the hospital for appendicitis. How did Penelope react?"

"She understood what I had to do. I felt horrible for lying and I felt horrible for what I did. I don't expect to ask for forgiveness, nor do I want to hear you say _'It's okay.'_"

"Well I'm not happy with what you had done. But you made some hard choices in the past couple of years. Some that might have broken everyone's hearts. Antonio doesn't know?" Joe II asked.

Leo shook his head, "I didn't tell him. He doesn't know the truth, that's why Antonia wanted to tell him everything. He deserves to hear it from me."

"Promise that you'll tell him, especially before he starts to bring a girl around here?" Joe asked.

"Yes Sir." Leo nods.

Joe nodded and patted his youngest son on the shoulder before saying, "No matter what happens son. I'm always proud of you and your brother."

"Thanks Dad." Leo said.

On the inside, Leo didn't feel proud of himself, he felt horrible guilt for keeping secrets from his own son.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joe and Natalia drove to the Bacciarelli house in Staten Island. Joe pulled the truck into a stop as he smiled before saying, "I had a fun night tonight." "Me too." Natalia replied.

Joe smiled as he said, "How 'bout dancin' in the week?" "I'd love that. Shall we say Thursday?"

"I can do Thursday." Joe replied.

Natalia smiled, "It's a date, Joe." She then kissed him on the cheek as he replicated the same before saying, "I'll see you Thursday, Nat."

"See you then, Joe." Natalia replied getting out of the truck.

Joe then began to drive back to Brooklyn not noticing the 2004 Sedan that followed him, the driver was a female, it was Jessica Dolores who looked with rage in her eyes. She then said, "Game on, Joseph Capelli."

* * *

I hope you all are enjoying the story.

My imagination has always been so hyperactive. Please don't slam this story either. I hope you all enjoy a delightful day wherever you are.

Please like and review. I love all of you, my fantastic readers.


	11. We Can Rule The World

Chapter 9 is ready and loaded for you guys. Please enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 9:

Thursday 12th January 2012

Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, NY

1900 Hours

It was evening in Bensonhurst, NY. Joe Capelli was at his parents' house; he was preparing for his date with Natalia Bacciarelli.

Joe was first out the door of the academy after finishing his classes for the day. He raced home to Brooklyn ahead of his older brother Marco and the pair had eaten dinner thanks to Francesca who had cooked fajitas for dinner. Joe had 4 fajitas along with Mexican rice which he added inside the fajitas.

Much to Marco's amusement, the fajitas kept falling apart leading for Joe to take a knife to the fajitas and eat them cleanly. Joe's eating habits greatly amused the Capelli family, it was always because he loved to pile it all in and have difficultly eating but he always found a way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Dinner, Joe changed out his workout clothing and hopped into the shower, he cleaned himself thoroughly and after 5 minutes he got out of the shower.

He headed for his bedroom and pulled out his charcoal suit. He put on a vest, before putting his dress shirt on as well as his charcoal slacks.

Instead of a belt going around Joe's waist, he instead puts on suspender braces over his white shirt along with applying a blue tie. He stops for a moment as his eyes rest on the picture that is on his table. He picks it up and stares at it for a moment.

The picture he is looking at is one of him and the light brunette-haired girl, 9 years ago. Joe was in his Marine Corps dress blues; it was his graduation ceremony.

On Joe's ring finger there was a silver ring, there was no diamond on it. on the brunette's finger there was a silver band with a medium sized diamond. It was revealed that Joe was previously engaged before he had met Natalia!

He was stirred out of his thoughts when a knock at his door sounded. He then said, "Come in."

The door opened and it was revealed to be his mother walking in who had said, "I needed to know the bathroom was free, because your brothers would begin to fight for them again."

"Why don't that surprise me?" Joe laughed. Francesca noted that Joe was dressed very smartly in nearly a suit as she asked, "Where you off to tonight?" "Going out tonight, nothing special." Joe replied.

"Is that so? Because that is one of your best suits. Also, you're wearing your favourite blue tie that your grandfather bought for you." Francesca said.

Joe looked down at the tie as he said, "So?"

"So… it appears you're off on a night around town. What's her name?" Francesca smirked. Joe rolled his eyes; he definitely could not out manoeuvre his dear mother.

Joe didn't know what to say until Francesca had said, "It's okay, son. I miss her too. We all do." "Claudette would have been my wife." Joe said.

"I know. You can't blame yourself for the past. All you can do at this point is move on… the best you can. We have all lost a lot of family. You're not alone in this one." Francesca responded.

Joe didn't feel any better. He then turned around towards his mother and said, "Her name's Natalia. She's amazingly beautiful. Her brothers were Marines I served alongside in Iraq and Afghanistan. They trusted me to date their little sister. They'd probably string me up if I hurt her." "Maybe we'll help 'em." Francesca teased.

Joe couldn't help but laugh as he said, "Now I gotta be worried about this." "No matter what, we'll support you, my boy."

"Thanks Momma." Joe replied as he hugged her. Francesca looked into her son's blue eyes as she said, "Your Grandfathers haven't found the one that killed Claudette."

"When I find whoever did it… I will not hesitate to show 'em their heart and feed it to the dogs." Joe said with fierceness. His mother saw within him a dark desire for revenge, it made her fearful of her son but she knew in his heart that he would do what he'd promise to do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe then picked up his suit jacket along with his other possessions including his M1911 as he walked down the stairs to the truck.

He looked through his phone to find a previous text that had Natalia's home address in Manhattan. He found the text that had read, _"East Harlem, Pleasant Avenue. 463 E 117__th__ Street."_

Joe didn't raise a smile as he began to drive off to Pleasant Avenue. He wasn't a big fan of coming to East Harlem. He'd rather go to Little Italy which was their great-great Grandfather's previous home until 1946 when they moved to Staten Island. But he respected Natalia's address, especially since he learned she volunteered at a pet shelter in the vicinity especially when she wasn't working at the bakery.

After 38 minutes of driving to the building where Natalia lived. Joe halted the truck outside the building where Natalia lived in, Joe picked up the bouquet of flowers from the passenger seat before buttoning his jacket. He walked up the steps of the apartment as he opened the door, he walked over to the mailboxes. He scanned for the name N. Bacciarelli and found her on the 2nd from top floor of the building. He headed towards the elevator and pushed the floor button.

The elevator reached the designated floor as Joe got off the elevator and began to walk to Natalia's apartment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He saw the door number and smiled, he knocked on the door three times. Joe stood at the door until it opened, Natalia was dressed in a red bandage dress with thick shoulder straps, she wore a pair of red heeled shoes, her brunette hair in wavy curls and red lipstick adorning her lips.

Joe smiled with appreciation of Natalia as he said, "Good evening Natalia." "Good evening, Joseph." Natalia said with a smooth edge.

Natalia noticed the red roses as she said, "Those for me?" "I thought I'd be a gentleman for ya. Plus, you're a beautiful flower as well." Joe said holding the bouquet out.

"Flattery, huh?" Natalia asked quirking an eyebrow as she took the flowers and invited Joe inside.

He looked around the apartment, he saw the pictures of herself and her 3 siblings, one picture included all 4 of them. Natalia, Jameson, Lena and Stefan all together. Jameson and Stefan were in their Marine Corps uniform, it looked to be a graduation event for the older brothers.

Joe smiled as he said, "This when they graduated the Marine Corps training?" "Yeah, they were happy to be graduating. They were 17 when they enlisted graduated high school early, Lena's my older sister." Natalia replied thinking of the happiness that day.

Joe nodded as he then saw another picture on the wall of an elder man, this man was dressed in NYPD Blues, dark hair and brown eyes with a commanding presence.

Joe recognised the man as Alberto Bacciarelli. An NYPD Medal of Honor recipient. He had been Force Recon at Grenada, Panama and the Gulf before a final tour of duty in Somalia '93.

Alberto joined the police force afterwards and became a detective after 5 years on the job. He served with passion and respect for his city until 2009, Alberto was undercover in Queens, the UC operation had gone according to plan, until somebody had ratted out Alberto… to say the least Alberto ended up dead.

As a result of the disaster, 2 NYPD cops were kicked off the force for ratting out Alberto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe looked at Natalia and said, "I'm sorry." "Thanks, when i found out he died, I just couldn't believe it… didn't get easier when Stefan died either then I stopped being a model and became a baker." Natalia replied softly.

"If it helps, it's never easy losing somebody you love. I lost my brother and I blame myself that I never reacted quickly enough to save him." Joe said with a heavy weight in his heart.

"Did he have a girl?" Natalia asked. Joe shook his head, "Nope. He didn't have anyone except us."

Natalia nodded as she said softly, "Do you want to head out?" "If it's okay with you." Joe said.

Natalia smiled, "What are we waitin' for, handsome?"

"Let's go, my lady." Joe curtsied. Natalia laughed at his gentleman-like mannerism as the pair walked together.

They headed for his truck as the pair drove off for the jazz club on West 46th Street. They parked nearby and they walked to the club, Joe slipped his hand into Natalia's which she had noticed before saying, "That didn't take long."

"What?" Joe asked.

Natalia smiled, "You having your arms around me." "It'd be a good dream. Probably the best thing I've done yet." Joe said with a smile.

They reached the front of the club as Joe spotted a big guard wearing a 2-piece suit, dark shirt with a dark tie. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes who had said, "Well, well, Joseph Capelli Jr, it has been a while."

Joe laughed, "Benny Salieri. It has been a long time."

Benny shook Joe's hand and noted Natalia saying, "Miss Bacciarelli. You got yourself a lucky fella with Joe. He ain't like no other."

"Thanks Benny, it's good to see you as well." Natalia replied.

Benny nodded before saying, "Hey Joe, you got a sec?"

"Yeah. We can make time." Joe replied.

Benny nodded, "I didn't want to cause trouble and you know I don't like lookin' for trouble. If he found out I didn't tell him, I'd be facing the bottom of the Hudson."

"Benny, first off. What the hell are you talkin' 'bout? Second, who finds out you didn't tell him?" Joe asked.

"Your boy, Antonio." Benny confessed. Joe put his hands in his pockets before he said, "What happened?"

"Some guy was followin' him from the club, I thought the guy was paparazzi, you know?" Benny asked. Joe nodded, "I get it, you cared about his privacy and I respect you for that."

"Except he wasn't, he was stalking a girl. It was the same girl Antonio was with and it's the 2nd time, those 2 have left the club together." Benny said.

Joe raised an eyebrow before saying, "This girl, she didn't have red hair, did she?" "Yeah, blue eyes, long legs. Hell, those two were cosy as hell. I hope I'm right, but I think they're together."

Joe took his phone out and brought up a photo of Antonio and Alexis as he showed it to Benny who had confirmed it, "Yeah, that's her. I couldn't my own eyes when I saw he was dating Castle's daughter."

"Richard Castle's daughter? Alexis Castle?" Joe asked.

Benny nodded, "Yeah, they came to the club, the night before the New Year."

Natalia shared a look with Joe as she said, "That sly bastard. It was the same girl we saw New Year's Day."

"Oh, it was. That brilliant genius." Joe smiled with a hint of mischief in his tone. But on the inside, he was a little pissed that he hadn't kept better tabs on his only cousin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair walked inside the club, the sounds of a different genre of music raised an eyebrow with Joe, but then he remembered, "Oh yes. I'm familiar with this event." "Karaoke night?" Natalia asked.

"Yea' but it's also planned every Wednesday and Sunday. It's a lotta fun." Joe said.

Natalia laughed, "I remember when I sang, _We'll Meet Again _in high school at 17. Every boy nearly thought it was about them." "I bet that launched a blood bath between 'em all." Joe laughed.

"The only reason I sung it was because there was an Italian boy, he had the most delightful blue eyes. He was more Roman-Catholic than anybody I had seen, he made me feel the world. it was you Joe. You made me feel the world."

Joe didn't show the confusion on his face until he mentally remembered a letter being sent to him back in 2004. Joe had gotten an unknown letter from a woman in Fallujah during the 2nd Battle.

He was grieving heavily for the loss of his beloved fiancée Claudette who had been killed in 2003 a week before their wedding, he took his rage out on those that didn't deserve it, mostly civilians and the Iraqi Army.

But when Joe had gotten that letter. He felt a small part of him come back, he focused on bringing himself home so that he could find the girl that helped to bring him home. Needless to say, he was thankful that the pair had found each other.

Joe smiled and kissed Natalia squarely on the lips before saying, "Thank you, Natalia." "Thank you too, Joseph."

The pair walked to the middle of the dance floor as the pair danced close together when a romantic song came on, it was a solemn love song that came on and the dancing became slower.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_In the land that I've heard of once, once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Oh, way above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Oh, way above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true_

_If happy little bluebirds fly above the rainbow, oh_

_Oh, why can't I?"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natalia looked deeply into Joe's eyes and felt a peaceful moment between them as she kissed his lips, the lipstick from her lips enveloped them, they continued to move as Natalia whispered to Joe, "_Want to hear me sing?"_ "You sing?" Joe asked.

Natalia just smiled widely, Joe's heart began beating faster and it made him smile as she headed for the stage, she talked to Maria who was by the entrance to the stage.

Soon Maria moved towards the microphone before saying, "I hope everyone is feeling up for more dancing, because Natalia Bacciarelli is here to delight!"

Everybody applauds in joy some of men whistle only because of Natalia's appearance which angers Joe because they're staring at her like she is a rack of lamb.

Natalia stands by the microphone, then she nods to the live band as one plays the piano, Natalia then sings soulfully.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_The day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart_

_Beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe looked to have been completely blown away by Natalia's singing voice, it made her confident and she didn't lack in range. Natalia continued to sing and laid her eyes on Joe who looked to have been starstruck.

"_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Ohh_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have "loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everybody applauded Natalia's beautiful performance as Joe smiled with applause, Natalia blushed at all the attention, before making her way down to Joe and hugged him whole.

By 2300 hours, Joe and Natalia were on their way to Natalia's apartment, they parked the truck as Joe walked her up the stairs. They stopped outside her apartment as Joe said, "I had a great night tonight."

"Me too, Joe. I want to see you again." Natalia said. Joe smiled before he kissed Natalia and said, "How about Saturday, this weekend?" "Come by the bakery. I can give you a private lesson."

"Sounds intriguing." Joe replied.

The pair bid each other good night as Joe left soon after Natalia closed the door, Joe headed back to his truck and drove back to his home in Brooklyn.

Joe walked in the front door as he shut it and locked it, he noticed his father was still up as he said, "Hey Dad." "How was your evening son?"

"It was breath-taking." Joe said.

Luigi smiled knowing his son would be getting his happiness back, Luigi loved Claudette thinking of her as a daughter, he mourned her death and wanted nothing more than to kill the person that took Joe's first love away from her.

Luigi looked up from his book as he said, "We're adding two more people to the table at Sunday Dinner…" "Who we adding?" Joe asked.

"Jessica Patterson and Emma Forzini are coming to dinner." Luigi replied.

Joe shook his head knowing that Emma would be welcomed with open arms, Jessica would probably be bombarded with many thank you's for her efforts in saving Marco's life.

Joe then said, "This is going to be a great Sunday Dinner." "Probably will be, when we goin' to add yours and Antonio's girls?" Luigi enquired.

"I don't about Antonio. But I want to get to know Natalia before I ask her to Sunday Dinner." Joe replied.

Luigi smiled, "I'm proud of you Son. Always." "Always and Forever, Dad." Joe spoke reminding him of the family motto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So, Joe and Natalia find out about Antonio and Alexis's relationship. What will happen next?


	12. No One Crosses Us and Lives

Chapter 10:

Saturday 21st January 2012

1PP, Manhattan, NY

1135 Hours

In the Commissioner's office, Joe Capelli I was sat in a three-piece suit. The 8-year veteran Marine and 65-year veteran cop was still in the best shape considering he was in his late 80s, he had still cut the figure of a no-nonsense Veteran.

Right behind him, there were pictures of him and his family, there was a picture of himself and his wife Vittoria on their wedding day in July 11th 1946. Joe wore his Marine Corps Dress Greens for the wedding day and Vittoria wore a short-sleeved princess wedding dress.

There was also another picture of all the Capelli men in their varied military uniforms. Antonio, Joe I, Leo, Joe II and III in their Marine Blues, Tommaso in his Army uniform, Luigi Sr, Marco, Salvatore and Luigi Jr in their Navy Dress Whites.

It was a proud legacy that Joe had been thoroughly proud of, one that he had watched with intrigue to see everyone follow their paths in their chosen form of service. It had made him proud knowing that the city would be left within the greatest of hands of his family.

On the desk stood another photo, this was one of Joe III and Claudette just weeks before their wedding day, in January 2nd 2003. Joe had received orders to be deployed into the Middle East and Joe wanted to make sure that he had married Claudette before he left on the 30th of January.

Joe and Claudette were set to be married on the 28th of January 2003.

Just a week before Joe and Claudette married, there had been a car accident and Claudette had been killed. Joe was left devasted and heartbroken by her death, everybody in the family had took it incredibly hard.

Joe I loved Claudette like she was his own, he loved her big heart, he smiled whenever she babied Antonio, she could hold her own against any of the family and it had made him proud to call her his granddaughter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon a knock sounded at Joe I's door as he said, "Come in."

"I'm assumin' you haven't read the paper…" His DCPI Thomas Rogers asked Joe.

Joe looked up, "I haven't read the paper this mornin' I'm assumin' there's somethin' I have missed."

Thomas passed him the paper as Joe I read the paper's headlines.

"_PC's Youngest Grandchild shares romantic smooch with beautiful Alexis Castle." _

Joe's shocked expression was evident as he skimmed the first paragraph, _"Alexis Castle, daughter of esteemed writer Richard Castle shared an embrace with rumoured beau Antonio Capelli. A decorated 5-Year US Marine Corps Gunnery Sergeant." _

Joe finished reading the first page as he then said, "Who wrote this?"

"Ray Michael, NY Post, someone sold him the pictures. Apparently, a stalker named Ashley Linden, an ex-boyfriend of Alexis Castle, he's developed some sort of obsession with tryin' to get her back." Rogers replied.

Joe groaned in disappointment before saying, "This'll start a wildfire, anybody reads about this before the kid tells 'em and it'll start chaos." "How do you want to handle this?"

Joe had gone into his cop and Marine mode as he said, "Any other Newspapers pick this up?" "Nobody else but Ray Michael." Rogers replied.

"Find him!" Joe snarled. Rogers smirked, "The detail had the privilege of tracking him. He's currently 'detained' on narcotics charges."

"This axe swings through our door…" Joe warned him. Rogers shook his head, "It won't, I also contacted immigration, he'll be sent back for his safety."

"'His' safety?" Joe asked.

Rogers shuffled in his feet as he meekly said, "Your grandson Joe called up, he's already lookin' for Ray Michael, said he was goin' to teach him a little thin' 'bout privacy and manners."

Joe laughed, "Tell him, not to worry. I'll handle this…"

"Yes sir." Rogers replied.

Joe then left the office as he stopped to pick up his trench coat and his fedora hat. He exited the office and stopped at Detective Gallo's desk as he said, "Gallo, if the Mayor calls up. Tell him I'm occupied with an emergency."

"Family emergency, sir?" Gallo asked. Joe nodded his head, "Call it that. Tell him I'm not to be disturbed throughout the day."

"Yes sir, your grandson is calling as well, said to answer your phone in 2 minutes." Gallo said as Joe headed for the stairwell.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Joe walked down the stairs, he heard his phone ring, he answered saying, "I assume you're lookin' for Michael." _"That bastard's a dead man when I find him. Antonio's got enough on his plate. I told him to hol' off on goin' for that Linden shitheel." Joe III growled._

"You think he'll listen?" Joe I asked. Joe III replied, _"No, but I gotta try for his sake." _

Joe raised an eyebrow before saying, "You know 'bout him and Alexis?" _"Knew since Thursday 12__th__, Benny Salieri told me that little shit photographed the pair of 'em."_ Joe III replied.

"Find Ashley Linden. You show him why Capelli's aren't to be messed with." Joe I snarled. Joe III nodded, _"Semper Fi Gunny." _"Hit 'em hard." Joe I replied as he hung his phone up.

Joe headed down to the parking garage as his detail waited by the vehicle. Detective Johnson then said, "He's waitin' at the warehouse in Chelsea, Brooklyn. We need to go now, sir."

"Let's not waste any time." Joe I replied.

Johnson opened the door for Joe as he got inside, they then drove off heading straight to Chelsea in Brooklyn.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Manhattan, Joe was dressed in a white dress shirt, grey suit jacket, black slacks and a dark tie. His gun was in his shoulder holster. He had a look of seriousness on his face, he looked ready to punch someone or something.

Joe drove round in his truck trying to find Ashley Linden, he was going to teach Ashley a lesson about screwing with Capelli's.

He had tried to do damage control with Antonio who still was pissed off that the story leaked out.

He pulled out his phone and contacted a friend of his in the NY Post as he said, "Jack. It's Joe Capelli!"

"_Joe! How you doin' buddy?"_ Jack asked. Joe replied, "Little pissed off, right now. Your asshole buddy, Ray Michael… he's a shitheel who just ripped my cousin's heart out of his chest."

"_Yeah, well what can you do?" _Jack replied lazily.

Joe replied, "I want that goddamn story down off your newspaper board. You call that Ashley Linden kid and you tell him that he's lied to you about Alexis Castle's love life. I swear if you haven't done it, you'll be needin' some protection."

"_Let me get back to you on that."_ Jack replied. Joe growled out, "You do as I say, numbnuts, because if you haven't taken down that story. I'll leak stories about your indiscretions from the past and believe you me. I got enough ammunition to make this entire city turn on you."

"_I'll do it right now."_ Jack replied fearfully. Joe then replied, "Thank you, and while you're at it, tell me Ashley Linden's phone number."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack then told him the phone number as Joe ended the phone call. He pulled into Washington Square Park, before everything happened. He loved coming to this park especially when he was engaged.

He and Claudette usually planned a date after school… Joe was particularly happy every time and he described Washington Square Park as his lucky charm.

Joe looked down at the silver ring that stayed on his ring finger. He never told anybody why he wore the ring, anytime he felt like taking it off, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Overseas, he had a death wish, he just wanted to die in combat so he could reunite with his beloved Claudette.

Nobody, not even his brothers, his parents or his grandparents had known the reason for wanting to die. Joe heard his phone ring as he picked it up and answered, "This is Joe."

"_Joe, it's Jack! I managed to get the story off the printing press. Thanks to you, I've been given a second strike." _Jack said.

Joe smirked, "Next time keep your nose outta my family's business. It'll end ugly for you and anyone who tries to screw with our family." _"I gotta have a story on you guys, Joe. It's part my job." _Jack complains.

"Not my problem. You make a move against us again and your past rears its ugly head." Joe threatened.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe ended the phone call and dialled the phone number Jack had given him, somebody then answered, _"Who is this?" _

"Is this Ashley Linden?" Joe replied a little nervous.

The person on the other end says, "_This is he, who's askin'?"_

"My name is Joe, I'm a reporter, I hear there's some interesting news about who is datin' Alexis Castle. I'd like to meet to get that information." Joe replied with a false smirk on his face.

Ashley replied, _"Where can we meet?"_

"Can you get over to Brooklyn? There's a warehouse district in Chelsea but we'll drive there together, meet me at Junior's Cheesecake in Downtown Brooklyn. We'll finalise our negotiation and bring all the information you have." Joe replied with a sneaky tone in his voice.

Ashley replied, _"I'll bring it all. How will I recognise you?" _"Grey suit, dark tie. I'll see you soon." Joe replied with deception in his tone.

Joe ended the phone call as he smirked fully. His plan had come together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warehouse District

Chelsea, Brooklyn

1350 Hours

Joe I POV

Being here in this warehouse district it reminds me of the days when I'd bring the more severe criminals here for a little underhanded punishment.

Cops like myself and Tommaso and a few noted others. We were known as the old breed, we dealt in the grey area of policing, that meant we'd do anything to get justice for the victims that had been wronged or disrespected. Some guys believed the way we used to police was reminiscent of how the mob took punishment on guys who dared to cross 'em.

I didn't like to be reminded of what kinda cop I was. Now I find myself back in those shoes again. Maybe I haven't left that part of me behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Main POV

Joe entered the warehouse as he handed his hat over to Johnson, he then stared at the reporter who sat in the chair with his hands tied behind him.

Joe then said, "You've caused catastrophe amongst my family. First off, invading my grandson's privacy, believing the words of some obsessed little punk who got pissed he lost somebody he thought he loved."

"She wouldn't be able to handle her precious Antonio's demons. What he's seen and been through in what's a pointless war." Ray Michael spat.

Joe tightened his fist as he threw a hard punch at Ray Michael. Joe felt proud of himself that he had made Michael Ray bleed.

"I wanna press charges against you." Ray Michael snarled.

Joe smirked as he said, "I've had about 3 years enough of you."

"History's filled with wars that are fought for many reasons. But the wars my family have fought… we fought because we've owed a debt to our country. A debt that'll continue till hell freezes over." Joe took a deep breath after speaking.

Ray Michael then asked, "What will happen to me?"

"You'll be sent back to Canada. If I see you in this city once more. I will let you deal with my Grandsons; they have their own code of conduct when it comes to dealin' with those who cross 'em." Joe replied with a spine-tingling tone in his voice.

Ray's eyes suddenly widened as he tried to wiggle out of his restraints but all of a sudden, his fear was amplified.

Joe then turned to Johnson and said, "Leave him for the Immigration. But stay with him." "Yes sir." Johnson replied.

Joe then left the warehouse as his 2nd right-hand man named Algren then said, "Ready sir?"

"Let's get back to One PP. Any word from Gallo?" Joe I asked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Downtown Brooklyn, NY

1400 Hours

Joe III sat in Junior's Cheesecake in Brooklyn. He ate a slice of its famous cheesecake for which he had loved as a young man. Joe used to share a slice with Claudette when he had bought for them.

Even though today was the 9th Anniversary of her death, Joe ate every bite with small regret. He missed having Claudette across from him, the way she'd sip her strawberry milkshake filled him with a smile, letting it coat her lips sent an urge in his stomach to kiss her.

Every time he flashed back; he heard her voice.

"_Why are you starin'?" Claudette asked._

"_I'm not staring. I'm gazing at you." Joe replied. _

_Claudette giggled, "It's creepy, Joseph." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe sighed softly as he heard someone say, "Joe?"

He turned to find a teenager staring at him, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was a little slim on the waist side as he wore a white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers.

Joe then said, "I'm him. Sorry for ignoring you." "Not a problem. I have the stuff you requested."

"All of it?" Joe asked. Ashley nodded, "Everything on Alexis and her boy toy's relationship including the cameras. I wanna blow that bridge up so bad."

"How very deviant of you. You could probably be a good photographer." Joe replied with a replicated smirk similar to Ashley's.

Joe nodded, "Shall we head off? Wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your Mom and Dad." "When you're ready." Ashley replied.

Joe nodded as he gathered his phone and wallet. He walked out of the restaurant with Ashley as they walked to his truck.

The journey towards the warehouse in Chelsea was short, they headed inside Joe opened the door for Ashley to enter. Afterwards, he then entered as he turned the lights on.

He silently pulled out the M1911 in his pocket and cocked it silently. He slipped it into the waistband of his slacks.

He approached Ashley Linden who opened the bag and showed Joe everything.

Joe looked at all the photographs of both Antonio and Alexis and noticed the way they had smiled at each other. Joe inwardly smiled knowing that this was true love and anybody could see the way they had looked at each other.

There were several photos of Antonio and Alexis outside the Swing 46 Jazz Club in Manhattan. Joe felt his temper grow knowing Ashley had been following his cousin.

There were pictures of both Antonio and Alexis kissing each other, it was about to get even worse knowing Ashley stalked Antonio to the very point that he had known where Antonio lived.

There were also pictures of Alexis half-naked, this had kicked off Joe's desire to beat the crap outta Ashley.

Joe then asked Ashley, "What Camera lens did you use?" "650-1300mm 8-16 telephoto camera lens. The best photographic lens around." Ashley replied pleased of himself.

Joe nodded feigning a smile as he said, "Can I call my boss?"

"Sure thin'." Ashley smiled.

Joe pulled out his phone and held an indistinct conversation by the entrance. Ashley stood by the evidence as he heard the entrance door was opened.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon a figure entered, he wore a grey suit jacket, white shirt, black tie and grey slacks with a pair of suspender braces.

The figure that entered held a smile on his face as he entered the overhead light's reach.

It was Antonio Capelli who had then said, "Hello Ashley Linden."


	13. There Will Be Better Days

Chapter 11:

Lower Manhattan, NY

1530 Hours

Joe I was back in Manhattan, he was on an inspection of the 12th Precinct. He watched as his officers raced around looking busy.

He heard the desk sergeant call out, "ATTEN-HUT!"

Every officer dropped everything and stood to its absolute best, ramrod straight, backs straightened. They all knew that the commissioner was staring at them, one of the most decorated, true to god police officers who had seen and been through hell and back.

One of the few men who had grown up to fight in the bloodiest battles of the Pacific and Korean War. Some officers who had been war veterans understood what the PC had been through. To lose their brothers in arms, and seeing others torn apart by bullets, nobody couldn't forget the things that they've seen.

They couldn't measure up to what the PC had been through.

Any of the officers who had been to college and hadn't been through the battlefield couldn't even compare themselves to the PC, they hadn't known what he had seen and suffered in his past.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe looked at some of the uniformed officers. Doing the standard uniform inspections, he inspected a blonde-haired male officer who had all the standard equipment of the NYPD Officer.

The officer named Baker looked frightened as his heart was hammering out of his chest. Joe then said, "Officer Baker, you look nervous."

"Ye-Yes Sir. Sorry sir." Officer Baker stuttered. Joe smiled softly as he said, "3 years on the job, is that right?"

Baker said, "Yes sir. I joined after being discharged from the 5th SFG, saw heavy action." "Thank you for all you do overseas." Joe I replied.

Baker smiled, "Thank you sir. I won't let my brothers or sisters in blue down."

"Good man." Joe replied.

Joe continued his inspections of the officers he made his way to the elevator. Himself and his chief security man Detective Johnson headed up to the 12th Homicide Squad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe and Johnson got up to the bullpen as Kate Beckett noticed Joe Capelli as she said, "Attention on deck!"

Everybody stood to attention as Joe nodded to Detective Beckett.

Captain Gates approached as he said, "Captain. Stand to ease. Apologies for the surprise inspection!"

"Not a problem, sir. You're free to come as you go." Captain Gates replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Victoria Gates had despised the Capelli family for the way they had done police work. She had gained a small victory over the Capelli family after booting John Capelli from the force. But it disappointed her that he stayed in Law Enforcement.

She had wanted nothing more than to get rid of the Capelli family and the grey style of Police work they had brought to New York City. In her mind, Victoria thought it'd be a great day for when the city was finally rid of the Capelli scourge as she called them.

Joe then said, "Detective Beckett, I see you're well. How's your wound?"

"Thank you, sir. My wound is slowly healing but I am more than ready to continue the work that I was put on the street to do, sir."

"Good cops are made by the world they police. You're one of the good ones, detective." Joe said.

Kate smiled nodding as she saluted, "Thank you sir."

Joe smiled with a salute, "Detective."

He spent another few minutes in the precinct speaking with other cops as they returned the positive feeling that Joe inspired in every one of the officers.

Joe then stopped front of Esposito and said, "Detective Esposito." "Commissioner." Esposito replied with a salute.

Joe returned the salute as he headed for the elevator with Johnson on his tail.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe III was driving back from the warehouse in Brooklyn, he continued into Manhattan and stopped at a coffee shop in Lower Manhattan.

He picked up a bottle of water and paid for it, he then noticed Alexis Castle sitting at a window as he walked over to her and said, "Can I sit?"

Alexis looked up and saw Joe who had a smile on his face as she said, "Sure thing."

Joe sat down as he said, "I take it your Alexis Castle."

"Joe Capelli III, the second best looking Capelli." Alexis teased. Joe scowled playfully before saying, "Who's the first best?"

"Antonio, obviously." Alexis said. Joe laughed, "I'll hand you that one. He's a lovable wiseguy, Antonio. He's brave, courageous, loyal and he's a tough warrior. You'd be a lucky gal to fall in love with him."

"You speak wisely of him; don't you see yourself in his shoes?" Alexis asked. Joe shook his head, "When he joined, he had no fear about the part he was playing for his country. He was headstrong, brave, compassionate. But I have seen how he held it together over there."

Alexis nodded, "How is he holding it together?"

"He takes it day by day. One step at a time. He might tell ya. He probably won't." Joe said softly.

Alexis smiled, "Why tell me this?"

"Because I have seen Antonio smiling. He's at his best when he's focused. He's an unstoppable machine when somethin' he loves is in danger. Don't break his heart. For our sake, please?" Joe asked.

Alexis nodded, "I give you my word, Joseph Capelli."

"Thank you, Alexis Castle." Joe replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After talking with Alexis, Joe checked the time and he began to walk back to his truck.

He got inside and he began his journey back to Brooklyn, he made it to the Cypress Hills graveyard, he had stopped at a flower shop and bought a bouquet of flowers. He made it to a grave just several rows down from Capelli family plot.

On the grave it had said.

"_Claudette LeBeau – February 14__th__ 1985 – January 21__st__ 2003\. Cheerleading Captain. Beloved Fiancée, Daughter, Granddaughter."_

A quote at the bottom had then said, _"My Greatest Love was my Family, My Last Love will be the Man I Love." _

Joe's tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he then said, "Hi baby, can't believe it's been 9 years since I lost you. Couldn't imagine spendin' 'nother day without you by my side. What I have inside of me it stings. This dark hole in my chest, I couldn't make peace knowing I lost you."

Joe looked down at the array of flowers in his hand as he lays them next to the gravestone as he continued, "Losing you hurts. I tried so hard to make this pain go away, I wanted to die knowing that I'd be reunited with you again. But I wised up and quit lettin' my pain tryin' to change me."

"I cheated on you Claudi. I tried to move on but I couldn't… any time I try to think about moving on. I'm reminded of you and what you'd say about me, I might as well try to forget about happiness." Joe said looking down at his ring.

"I'll see you soon sweetheart. Try to give me an answer on whether you forgive me for my sin." Joe finished. He then pressed his 3 of his fingers to his mouth and kissed them before putting them on the grave.

Afterwards, he then walked away and piled into his truck. He drove away and ended up back at home in Bensonhurst. He got into the house and headed for the front room he pulled a glass out and poured some bourbon into the glass. He took in the smell and sipped it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe then shrugged off his jacket, pulled out his M1911 from the holster and laid it on the table, he pulled out a chess set from the opposite table whilst standing up he then rolled up his sleeves and began to play against himself.

It was a very slow game with Joe playing against himself. He was into his 6th move, he lost 2 pawns, one for each side. He played another pawn and took out the opposite pawn. He was now winning the game.

He heard the door open as he quietly picked up his gun. He pulled the hammer back silently as the footsteps grew closer.

He was very adaptable to the dark as the door made a creaking noise. A figure made his way stealthily into the living room.

Joe waited patiently for the chance as he tucked his gun away. He then grabbed hold of the figure and threw them down to the floor. The figure got back up and threw a fist which was deflected easily by Joe.

Soon a bright item was pulled out as Joe grabbed hold of it. It was quite a struggle for the item as Joe wrestled it out of the figure's hand before tripping them up.

The item flew over to where Joe was previously sitting.

Joe dived for the main light, pulling his gun out on the figure.

He turned it on and saw a man with his hands by his sides, the man had tanned skin, long dark hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes and a scar on his face.

Joe thought the man was familiar. He didn't trust leaving him alone as he said, "Get your hands up, make any moves and you'll be sleeping face down in a grave."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The door burst open as Marco and Salvatore had their respective sidearms drawn as Joe smirked, "Nice of you to join the party."

"You had things covered." Salvatore replied.

Joe noticed lipstick all over Salvatore's mouth and his dark hair ruffled as Joe teasingly asked, "Emma around?"

"Don't tempt me to put a bullet in ya." Salvatore replied. Joe stifled a laugh.

Marco then said, "Sal, this guy looks familiar to you?"

"Come to mention it, he looks somewhat familiar." Salvatore replied.

Joe dug into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards as he said, "Marco, catch."

Joe tossed the cards to Marco who pulled them open as he scanned through them. He stopped as he looked between the card and the man standing before them.

Marco then said, "Faruk Al-Ram. Looks like you called it." "Latif's right-hand man." Joe said.

"Somebody musta screwed up to let him in the country." Salvatore replied. Joe then added, "Or somebody snuck him in."

"Where's Latif?" Marco asked.

"I don't know." Faruk replied.

Joe walked over to him and grabbed him by the head as he snarled, "Don't wanna talk. I'll make you talk."

Marco and Salvatore followed him outside as they saw Joe put Faruk up against the truck as Faruk was zip-tied at the legs and hands before taping his mouth. Joe grabbed the wrench from the back as he smashed Faruk's knee in before saying, "Glad you feel pain. You're gonna feel a lot more after all you did."

Marco then asked, "Want me to come along?"

"Get in. Sal, you too. Time, we did right for Luigi." Joe growled out as he pushed Faruk into the trunk before shutting it down onto his head hard.

Joe's dark eyes showed fire in them. It was the same fire that had burned in them when he witnessed his fellow Marines and his brother Luigi die right before him.


	14. The Purest Hearts Attracted to Darkness

Chapter 12:

Kensington, Brooklyn

2235 Hours

Joe, Marco and Salvatore got out of the truck. They had arrived at the warehouse, Marco dragged Faruk into the building as he turned on the lights.

Joe readied a chair and poured water into a bucket. Salvatore then said, "Waterboarding his ass?"

"I'd rather torture him with a battery pack and crocodiles. But this way he deserves what he did to me, the bastard." Joe snarled.

Marco brought him to the chair and sat him down as he tied the restraints onto Faruk. Once they were done, Faruk then growled at Marco, "You won't get anything from me…"

Marco punched Faruk in the gut as he said, "Even if you don't tell us… we can torture you for what you did… you killed our brother, now we will show you what happens to people who screw with us."

Joe walked over with the jug as Marco sniffed it before saying, "You trying to poison him?" "He can live off it and endure misery like I did." Joe said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe then turned to Faruk and asked, "How'd you get into the country?" "Your mother's ass…" Faruk said.

Marco backhanded Faruk across the face as he said, "That's not nice…" "Answer the question!" Joe shouted gripping Faruk's throat.

"I don't talk to infidel scum." Faruk said in a strained voice. Joe grew angrier as he grabbed the wrench from his back pocket, he twirled it round as he stabbed it into Faruk's leg who had let out a blood-curdling scream.

Joe then shouted, "Still don't want to talk?" "I have nothing to say to you…" Faruk breathed out. Joe nodded as he began to twist the wrench causing excruciating pain in Faruk's leg.

Marco and Salvatore looked on in concern of Joe, they knew Joe had been drawn to the violence, but this was extreme even for him to torture somebody with such brutality.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Salvatore then patted Joe on the shoulder before saying, "Let's try a different tactic."

Salvatore looked at Marco who nodded and pulled him back. Salvatore handed the jug to Joe as he took the rag and held it on Faruk's mouth.

Joe then tipped the jug and allowed the contents to pour onto the rag. Faruk then wiggled to breath before he suffocated. Joe then nodded as Marco brought Faruk back up as Faruk coughed up the water from his system.

"Where's Latif?" Joe asked.

Faruk looked up as he said, "I don't know." "You seriously lying to us?" Salvatore asked.

Marco then held a gun to Faruk's head as he said, "I swear to god, if you don't tell us where Latif is, I'll splatter your brains all over this place."

"Kill me, it won't stop what will come…" Faruk said laughing.

Marco pulled the hammer back as he said, "What are you talking about?" "There will be death and destruction. This city will crumble. The west will know the true power of Allah."

Joe punched Faruk in the face before shouting, "You aren't gonna win! You and your Allah will fall!"

Joe and his brothers continued to interrogate Faruk for intelligence, but he had proven to be uncooperative.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sunday 22nd January 2012

Kensington, Brooklyn, NY

0400 Hours

It was a rainy day in Kensington, Joe stayed in the warehouse after they transported Faruk Al-Ram there, so he could be punished for his crimes.

Marco and Sal had left at midnight leaving Joe to baby-sit Faruk for the remaining early hours. Faruk was sealed into a cage, Joe had been watching him like a hawk. He had to give Faruk credit for not talking.

The militant in front of Joe was very disciplined and well trained, Joe looked at his watch before saying, "Well, it's now morning. I'll be back, let's hope your tongue is loosened."

Joe double-checked the strength of the cage and checked it was locked properly, he had made sure there was only one way in and out of the warehouse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe walked to his truck and started it up, he drove back to Bensonhurst and immediately he walked into his parent's house.

He got into the shower and washed very quickly. Afterwards, he got out of the shower, he heard no fist fight going on between Marco and Salvatore.

Joe dressed and he put on a dark shirt, his dark tie, he slipped on a pair of dark suspender braces. Joe slipped his gun holster on and walked to his truck.

He drove into Staten Island across the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge all the way to the Church of the Holy Child.

He got out and pulled an umbrella up, he walked to the door and before he entered, he closed his umbrella up and walked inside.

He hung his umbrella up and Joe walked into the church. He dipped a finger into the holy water and made the sign of the cross.

He walked to the altar and lit a candle as he made the sign of the cross. He sat in the pew by his lonesome. As he waited for mass to begin.

Father Calieri had walked in as he said, "Joseph Capelli in church early, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Could use a little advice, father. This stays between us, right?" Joe said.

"Anything said here, stays between you and I. What advice do you need?" Father Calieri asked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Am I ready to move on? 9 years ago, yesterday. I lost my love Claudette. I buried her days later and now I'm questioning if I'm ready to move on?" Joe asked.

Father Calieri took a deep breath before he said, "I cannot provide you the answer, my son. That is up to you… I believe God will reunite you with Claudette one day. But for now, you can find the answer to your problem."

"When I was in Iraq, after I lost Claudette… I just became my worst enemy… I relentlessly became the very thing that I was fighting against. At one point, I wished that I died in combat, then I could reunite with Claudette." Joe explained.

"What made you regret what you did…?" Father Calieri asked. Joe then said, "Seeing my fellow Marines mercilessly torture civilians for information. Seeing a tank blow up nearby and try to take me in the fiery inferno."

Father Calieri then said, "When I was in 'Nam… I had the same suicidal thoughts, what we've done haunted my conscience. But every day I went to war, I thanked God for keeping me alive even if I didn't deserve to be alive."

"What we bring home, it stays with us until we take our last breath." Father Calieri finished. Joe nodded, "Thank you, father. Thank you for the advice."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sunday Mass began an hour later, Joe stayed in his seat, he stood up to sit next to Antonio who was dressed in a dark suit, with a red tie and a pair of suspender braces. Joe then said, "Morning kid."

"Morning, how long you been here?" Antonio asked.

Joe looked at his watch, "An hour and 15 minutes. Didn't get any sleep at all…"

"What were you doin'?" Antonio asked. Joe then said, "Internal matters of protection for our city… Faruk Al-Ram somehow got into the country."

Antonio looked at him with anger before saying, "Whole world gone mad?" "Don't, Faruk broke into the house, but I gave him a nice beating. Me and the guys tortured him, but he's not talking." Joe said.

Antonio nodded, "Let me talk to him… I got unfinished business with him…"

"There's somethin' else… he talked about a threat to this city. He talked 'bout death and destruction, I'm more than worried that this can rival 9/11." Joe whispered.

Antonio solemnly nodded, "We'll handle the threat. This is our city, our home, our fight. We're gonna figure this out." "Semper Fi, little cousin. Stay strapped wherever you go, don't let your guard down." Joe warned.

"Ooh-Rah." Antonio said as he turned to Father Calieri who was delivering the sermon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the end of the sermon, Antonio and Joe walked out of the pew they had said hello to a few people including Natalia, Antonio then said, "Hey, I need to get to Manhattan, can you give me a ride there…?"

"What's in Manhattan?" Joe asked. Antonio said, "An old comrade…"

Joe looked in confusion as they walked to his truck.

Antonio's side was too close to another car, so he waited outside. As he waited, he scanned the area. Then he saw a man with a short haircut, wearing a suit without a tie. The man had a tanned complexion and wore a pair of sunglasses.

Antonio looked closely as the man took off his glasses and put them away. Antonio looked on in shock of the man, his blue eyes didn't play tricks on him. Antonio undid the strap on his gun holster and his hand slid down to the gun as he muttered, _"Gimme a reason, give me a reason to kill you." _

The man simply smirked before walking away, Antonio took a shaky breath as he walked to Joe's truck. Joe looked at Antonio before saying, "You okay?"

"Drive." Antonio said focusing on the road.

Joe nodded as he then began to drive.

As they drove across the bridge into Brooklyn. Joe then asked, "Where in Manhattan, do we need to go?"

"East Harlem… there's a dog shelter there." Antonio said.

Joe nodded, "You adopting a dog?" "No, I'm doing that in the next few days. I'm just paying one more visit before I go in to adopt him."

"What's the little guy's name?" Joe smiled.

Antonio then said, "You'll find out soon."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair then drove the bridge into Manhattan as they headed for East Harlem. They walked into the shelter as the woman standing on the front had said, "Antonio Capelli. Head on through."

"Thank you." Antonio said.

Joe then looked on as they walked to where the dogs are.

The far back door was opened as they walked into the room. Joe then saw a Belgian Malinois with the Kevlar vest strapped round him; the Sergeant stripes were clear as day on the vest.

Joe smiled brightly as he said, "Well now, this is an unexpected reunion. How are you doing Sarge?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph's POV

"Well now, this is an unexpected reunion. How are you doing Sarge?"

I turned my head to the sound of the voice. I saw my best pal, Tonio's back, I jog over to him, he then ruffles the top of my head as I yip happily.

He told me that he and Alexis were going to be coming back, they were goin' to bring me home. I was happy I'm going home. Going home with my best friend, my brother-in-arms.

I turned to the other fella, there was something oddly familiar about him, I sniffed his hand and it had hit me, Joe was here.

Master Gunnery Sergeant Joe Capelli was here!

I leaped up at him and licked his face.

Joe was laughing as he said, "Nice to see I haven't been forgotten little buddy."

I cocked my head to look at him like he was crazy. I couldn't ever forget Joe, for all he and I did.

We kept each other sane when we were in the Marines together. I kept all of the Capelli men sane when I was overseas.

Even when Antonio wasn't there, we all became a family and they regarded me as such closely.

The pair wore clothes similar to their Marine greens, the only thing that they missed was their peaked caps.

I can't wait to see the rest of my family at Sunday Dinner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Main POV

After visiting Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph, the two Marines left and headed back to Staten Island for Sunday Dinner.

They walked in the door, Joe and Antonio had taken their jackets off. Antonio closed the door as they rolled the sleeves up, they took their gun holsters on as they joined the family at the dinner table.

Penelope Rossi joined the table as Leo's guest. She was an instant fit due to her Italian heritage.

Joe I then asked, "So Penelope, what is it you do for a living?" "I used to be a model, I was 19 when I started, but I stayed in college whilst I modelled. I won Miss New Jersey and I modelled for Victoria's Secret."

"What happened afterwards?" Emma asked curiously.

Penelope looked down before saying, "When I turned 32 years old, I was let go. In my spare time, I often spent time volunteering for charity organisations, working in department stores as a model. I even helped to raise money for wounded warriors."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All of the Capelli men looked up in smiles. Joe and his brothers felt proud there was somebody who gave back to them.

John and Antonio shared a nod as they saw someone who respected the veterans who fought to protect their country.

Even John, Luigi, their parents and grandparents were proud to see someone stand by others and give back to them.

Tommaso then asked, "What made you decide to volunteer for wounded warriors?"

"My grandfathers served our country in the 1st Infantry Division, my Dad served in the Marines for 21 years before going onto being a cop. My brother Carmine was a Marine until he was killed in '09. My little brother Daniele is an Army Ranger. The way I see it, we all owe our freedom to the men and women who serve to protect us." Penelope said.

Tommaso smiled, "Thank you. We don't do this for acknowledgement…"

"We don't get to choose our path in life. The hand we're dealt with is the greatness in us all, how far we're willing to go in life." Marco said.

"Amen to that." Leo said raising his glass of wine.

John echoed that sentiment as he said, "To the ones that gave all, to the fellas who are still here to fight another day."

"The Only Easy Day was Yesterday. Hoo-yah, _Regazzi." _Jessica said.

Everybody laughed as Antonio said, "Now you got it, Captain."

They all clinked their glasses as they listened to one of Penelope's stories regarding her brothers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Sunday Dinner, Joe and Marco went outside to talk as Marco said, "Still no luck in getting Faruk to talk." "That ain't good. I don't like this, brother."

"Nobody does, little brother." Salvatore said as he, Jessica and Antonio walked out to join them.

Joe then looked to Antonio who stood looking out at the ocean as he said, "What's with you, Antonio? You're silent."

"When you and I left church after mass, did you get the feeling we were being watched?" Antonio asked.

"No, I didn't. Even if I did, what does this hafta do with Faruk?" Joe asked.

Antonio then said, "Because I saw him, that's why…"

"You're kiddin' me, you saw him?" Marco said horrified.

Antonio looked at him and said, "It was him; it was Latif Bin-Alpha."

Jessica looked to say, "I can assume that Latif is someone from your box of letters." "The oldest son of a particularly vile family of Iraqi militants we dealt with since the war on terror began." Antonio explained.

"They're among Al-Qaeda and the Taliban. Antonio's had a nasty habit dealing with them. They had burnt down a pig-sty village." Joe said.

Antonio turned to Joe and said, "Pig-sty? That village was our favourite retreat, we were friends with the locals and helped to protect them. When that village was burnt to the ground, somebody had to pay for it so I murdered Latif's brute of a father…"

"And…" Jessica said.

"There was one or two…" Antonio said as Joe interrupted, "Three!"

Antonio rolled his eyes, "Three of his four blood-thirsty brothers, then there were those 3 vile mutants he called sons."

"Not to mention the mistress." Marco spoke up.

Antonio pointed his finger at Marco, "That was warranted, she picked up the gun."

"What about his oldest son's lover?" Salvatore enquired. Antonio then shouted, "Anymore inopportune deaths to wave in my face?!"

Joe turned to Jessica, "Point is that Latif was but a footnote…"

"Until Latif put out that bounty on me and became hell-bent on hunting me…" Antonio said with a frightening passion. He then continued saying, "He's a cunning deviant bastard with enough pull in the entire Middle East to sway many to aid him with his tasks."

Antonio then turned into something that even frightened his cousins, "This is exactly why I am concerned… if he's here in the United States, devils of all kind will crawl from their crevices to strike at this city. I'm not lettin' this happen, over my rotting corpse."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Marco then said, "Which is why we interrogate Faruk, maybe he has answers."

"Let's go, the longer we wait… the less time we have to determine what Latif has planned." Antonio said as he walked back to the house.

Jessica followed Joe and his brothers as she asked Marco, "How are you goin' to talk to him…?"

"Our family's has a way with dealin' with the people that are too dangerous to be left alive. You're about to witness that."

"Whatever happens, I never say a word, that right?" Jessica asked. Marco nodded.

All 5 of them left in their vehicles, they then started the drive all the way to Kensington, Brooklyn towards the warehouse district.

Antonio got out of his vehicle and slammed the door, he was heavily pissed with a vengeance, his silent rage grew when he saw Faruk in the cage. He kicked the cage door in a rage as he shouted, "WAKE UP!"

Faruk woke up with a start as he saw Antonio, his eyes widened in fear as he said, "You!"

"I should've killed you when I had the chance. Guess my compassion bites me in the ass." Antonio snarled as he picked up Faruk and brought him out of the cage and began to beat him up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After 3 minutes, Antonio stopped beating Faruk up and gripped him by the throat before saying, "Where's Latif?!"

"He's here, he's in the United States…" Faruk breathed out.

Everyone's eyes widened in fear as Marco said, "How did he get in?"

"An ally of ours smuggled us in, a Victor Skorenzy. We hoped to find Antonio and then kill him." Faruk said.

Antonio laughed, "Well you found me, shame that you failed to kill me."

"Even if we fail, there will be more to try to kill you."

Antonio let go of Faruk's throat and backhanded him before saying, "As long as I live… you and your pathetic followers will fail."

"You spoke of an attack. An attack by what, who and when?" Salvatore asked.

Faruk then said, "By us, by our followers, soon this city will be engulfed in flames. As we had done all those years ago."

Joe growled before saying, "Nobody will succeed. We will rise as we always have."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio then changed the subject and asked, "What else do you know? Where's the cell?"

"I don't know, do you think Latif tells me?" Faruk said.

Joe then said, "You're his trusted Lieutenant, where's the cell?" "I honestly don't know. I wish I knew." Faruk said.

Antonio looked in bewilderment, "I don't understand, you're Latif's 2nd in command. Yet, you have no idea where the cell is?"

"I don't, he never told me. By the time you find out. It'll be too late." Faruk snarled.

Joe growled before standing on Faruk's knee and made him scream intensively.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Until it got very dark, the Capelli men and Jessica had tortured Faruk and had found out very little intelligence.

They then headed out for the underbelly of the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge as they exited the vehicles.

Joe got out and grabbed a pair of cinderblocks with a long length of metal chain. They began to prepare Faruk for death.

Antonio grabbed Faruk and said with a smirk, "This is what happens when you hurt us."

Marco grabbed Faruk's hair as Salvatore duct-taped Faruk's mouth, he then said, "It's secure."

"Let's do this." Marco snarled.

Antonio then stood Faruk up against the barrier as he said, "Faruk Al-Ram, for your crimes against the people of this city and of this great country. The punishment is death."

Marco and Joe then kicked the cinderblocks off the barrier as they fell taking with them Faruk who plummeted to the bottom of the ocean. They soon left afterwards, leaving no evidence of their involvement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A very dark ending here. What did all of you think?

Please comment down below.


	15. We'll be Each Other's Strong and Steady

Next chapter is up, Hope you enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 13:

Wednesday 24th January 2012

Junior's Restaurant, Manhattan, NY

1325 Hours

Joe, Marco, Salvatore and Antonio were eating on their lunch break from their respective academies. Salvatore was telling a story about a fellow recruit who was serving alongside him.

"So, the guy is nearing the end of our run, he's tryin' not to wash out, the instructor is tellin' him. You can stop running if you want, the pain will all be over. No more running, no more Instructor Hodgins. The guy keeps running but when we get back to the academy, he tosses up his breakfast, there was sausages, bacon and scrambled eggs, and he threw up his dinner from last night, Hodgins goes ape-crap and orders him to do the whole run again as punishment." Salvatore explained.

The other Capelli men were laughing their heads off as Antonio said, "Reminds me of this drill instructor I had in the Marines. He was a Marine version of George S. Patton. He drilled us constantly day & night. Anybody who washed out, he would spray us with a hose as punishment. On our last run under his charge, some of the rookies broke into the guy's barracks and snagged a bottle of his expensive whiskey."

"No way that happened. You'd have gotten shot." Marco said. Antonio held up his hands, "Scout's Honor, it happened. Everybody took a swig. Next morning, the instructor raises hell about it, this one guy in our barracks unbelievably said, _"Next time, put your whiskey somewhere else." _Turns out he stole the bottle from a General who bought it for the Commandant."

Salvatore laughed as he said, "Some men do have the worst luck in the world."

"Na, it's more like… some guys like to feel epic." Marco surmised. Antonio nodded, "Yeah, I mean got to live a little in boot camp, just glad I took part in some stupid stunts."

"Yeah we all had those, 'Tonio, we all had those." Marco replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe was eating his lunch in silence, it was merely a salad and potatoes, nothing more. Marco then said, "We're having a right laugh here, Joe and you're just sittin' and eatin' like nothing else happened."

"Don't really have any stories to tell you guys." Joe said.

Marco then asked cautiously, "What's goin' on, baby brother?" "I took the ring off." Joe confessed.

Salvatore looked down at his brother's ring finger as he saw nothing there, he then said, "I didn't know you wore it still." "Only thin' I had that reminded me of her." Joe said sub-consciously rubbing his ring finger as he continued, "I may have lost her, but I still kept things of hers."

"Everythin' that reminded you of her, you kept in your room, did Mom or Dad know?"

"I never kept it at Mom and Dad's. I kept it at Uncle Tommaso's. Day after the funeral, I sorted through it all. Her Dad couldn't bear to look at it all. Her Mom woulda tossed it. I did the only thing I could think off." Joe explained. Marco nodded, "I'd be the same if I lost Jess. I'd keep everythin' that belonged to her."

"Same for Emma, I'd keep everythin' too." Salvatore nodded.

Antonio stayed silent, him and Joe both shared a knowing quick nod, Joe knew that Antonio would do the same for his beloved Alexis.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe then said, "I'm goin' to see Natalia tonight. I still see that part of Claudette I see in Natalia, her effortless beauty, her compassion, the way she sang."

"You were always attracted to her voice." Antonio said.

Marco then said, "Joe, Claudette will always be with you. She'll always be in your heart, and in your brain. She will always be your first love and last love. Sometimes, you can have 2 last loves."

"Maybe, I know I'll see her again." Joe replied softly.

The 4 had finished their lunches, Marco, Antonio and Joe headed back in Joe's truck to the NYPD academy. Salvatore took his and Marco's car back to the FDNY Academy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

140 86th Street

Bay Ridge, Brooklyn

1735 Hours

It was now the end of the day in New York, Joe was driving in his truck all the way to his Uncle Tommaso's house in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn. He parked outside of the house, just near the pathway. He got out of the truck, he wore a blue plaid shirt, denim jacket and a pair of black jeans. He walked up to the front door as he knocked on it. The door opened as Jasmine Capelli stood there with a smile before saying, "Hello Joe. How are you?"

"I'm okay, Aunt Jasmine. I'm just here to go up to your spare room." Joe explained.

Jasmine nodded, "Of course, Joe. Follow me, I put Claudette's stuff in the walk-in closet after Alison began to live with us."

Joe had followed Jasmine into the house, the house itself was decorated with photographs on the walls, mostly consisting of family portraits and self-portraits.

"I did wonder if you moved it when I heard John adopted her. She didn't ask about it, did she?" Joe asked. Jasmine shook her head; I don't think she knew. But I had a feelin' she didn't want to ask because she was afraid, we'd give her the run around."

"I can imagine that happenin'." Joe thought aloud.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair walked to the spare room which was now labelled Alison's room. Jasmine opened the door using a key. Joe took a small step into the bedroom.

The room was quite large, the walls were decorated with light coat of pale blue paint. The bed was a x2 person bed with a king-sized mattress, the bedding was a Spring Rural style with flowers and 4 pillows, a dressing table was in the corner, along with a wardrobe and a study table.

Joe then said, "I'll be as quick as I can."

Jasmine nodded, "Take as long as you need, darling Joe." And with that, Jasmine left the room to catch up something.

Joe then found the walk-in closet. He then opened the door turning on the light, he saw the box that had been marked _'Claudette'_. Joe lifted several bits off the box, he lifted up the target box and put it on the ground.

Joe walked over to the door and shut it quietly. He turned to the box as he opened it, putting the lid right next to the box.

He picked up a box that was inside as he picked it up and opened it. It was revealed to be a diamond necklace. Inside a note that had said, _"Happy 15__th__ Birthday to you, my rose. With love, Joe."_

Joe smirked as he thought to himself, _"That was a good birthday."_

He closed the necklace lid down and moved to another object in his view, it was a picture of Joe and Claudette at Yankee Stadium in 2000 for the World Series. Both of them were excited to go the game, having been life-long Yankees fans the pair of them went to the game thanks to Grandpa Joe Capelli who bought tickets for everybody.

Every game, the Capelli family had sung their hearts out with pride, even during the last game of the series. They celebrated like mad. The elder Giuseppe Capelli smiled with pride seeing his beloved Yankees win the game. Everyone had the biggest hangover and still accomplished their day-to-day tasks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next few photos consisted of Joe and Claudette being around each other, each one he had recognised was taken by Antonio. Joe admired and respected Antonio's shutterbug personality to take photos of him and Claudette.

He then put the photos all together, he put all the gifts together as well. Joe then removed the small box in his hand, it was the same engagement ring that he wore on his hand all the time. He put it in the box as he said softly, _"I'm sorry, baby."_

Joe put the lid back on the box and he carried it back to the closet, he then put everything back as he found it. Joe shut the closet door and he exited the room locking it behind him.

Joe walked down the stairs he saw his Cousin John in the doorway as he said, "Hey John."

"Hey Joe, didn't know you were here today." John said. Joe then replied, "Oh just sortin' some things out, Aunt Jasmine said I could do that."

"Ah, you headed out?" John asked. Joe nodded, "Meetin' somebody for a drink. I'll see ya John."

"See ya buddy." John patted him on the shoulder as he let Joe out of the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe then walked to his truck and started it up, he drove off heading for Manhattan, he made his way to Pleasant Avenue in East Harlem. He looked down at the text on his phone from Natalia and saw it read, _"Dinner tonight, at my place, be there for Half 6." _

The current time just over 1830 hours, Joe got out of the truck as he walked up the stairs to Natalia's apartment. He stopped outside Natalia's apartment as he knocked three times.

Joe waited patiently and the door opened, Natalia was wearing a blue V-neck strapped top with a cardigan around her and a pair of skinny jeans. Her brunette hair wavy with bouncy curls. Natalia smiled saying, "Hey!"

"Hey, I know you said half 6, I'm sorry I'm late." Joe apologised. Natalia shook her head, "No, don't apologise, it's okay. Come on in, dinner's just being dished up."

"I admit, when I got the text, I was surprised to receive an invite." Joe said. Natalia nodded, "I wanted to invite you, I'm sure you'll appreciate a good meal."

"Creamy Tuscan Chicken, my grandmother's recipe. Got the chicken from Little Italy." Natalia introduced the meal. Joe smiled, "Another of my favourite meals. It's very nice with garlic bread."

"As promised." Natalia replied handing out the garlic bread.

The pair said Grace as they began to eat their meals.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe nodded in awe after 3 bites, "Beautiful. I remember the last time I ate this; it must have been about 10 years ago. Day I graduated high school." "Your grandmother cooked the meal?"

"It was a girl I was with when I joined the Marines." Joe replied. Natalia felt a slight bit of jealously as she said, "What was her name?"

"Claudette. That's a long story." Joe replied. Natalia nodded, "I remember when I had this with a friend of mine when I was modelling."

Joe nodded, "What was your friend like?" "He was nice, we pretended to date throughout my modelling career." Natalia replied.

"You pretended to?" Joe asked making sure he heard her. Natalia nodded, "He was gay. His parents didn't know and he didn't know how to tell 'em."

"Yeah, there was a kid in my neighbourhood who was in the same position. He pretended to date somebody, worst part about it… everybody knew he was gay. I never said anythin' but somebody blabbed and the kid took his life."

"Was he a friend?" Natalia asked. Joe shook his head, "No, but we were mutual in respect."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natalia then said, "I remember there was a closeted teacher in our high school. She was bisexual. Nobody knew but she spent her free time watching the students work out, at one point she had a crush on me."

Joe laughed, "Who wouldn't want to have a crush on you? You were probably the prettiest girl in high school." "Got me there, cheerleading captain, cooking extraordinaire and future model." Natalia laughed.

"All that was ever said about me in high school was, Dreamboat Capelli. Baseball star, maybe future Yankee or they called me a celebrity." Joe reminisced.

Natalia nodded, "Well, you were one heartthrob in high school, remember you took on St Joseph by the Sea High School in '00?"

"Football team. Took on that dumb palooka Mike Jeffers who thought he was the next superstar of the NFL." Joe said. Natalia laughed, "You made him lose three teeth and gave him a run around."

"In fairness… he shoulda started runnin' sooner than later." Joe laughed at the memory. Natalia nodded, "Whenever he walked by… all the girls on the team would whisper about you. He always ran off in tears because of you."

Joe took a sip of his beer as he said, "Glad to know all the girls in high school made me the stuff of his nightmares." "They were gushing all over any picture of you, we traded pictures of you with any school in the 5 boroughs. Pretty much broke their hearts when they heard you dated Claudette LeBeau."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe nodded sadly, Natalia looked as if she struck a chord with mentioning Claudette as she said, "Sorry, that was wrong of me. I shouldn't have said somethin'."

Joe shook his head and said, "No, no it's okay. I dated Claudette, she was nice, she was beautiful, I was gonna marry her."

Natalia's eyes widened as she said, "I remember the papers said you were engaged to Claudette, never said when you were gonna get married."

Joe cocked his head to the side before saying, "Woulda been married 28th January. Claudette died a week earlier. Car accident."

"I'm so sorry, Joe. I can't understand what's it like to lose someone you love in a car accident; wish I could understand." Natalia said.

Joe nodded, "Thanks, after she died, I just boxed up everything she owned left it with family. Her parents or grandparents didn't want it, so I took on what seemed like the worst choice of my life."

"You needed a reminder of her, when you went overseas." Natalia theorised. Joe nodded, "I had this little charm bracelet of hers that she wore. I gave it to her for her 14th Birthday, she always said it brought her luck."

"That's kinda sweet." Natalia sadly smiled. Joe nodded, "It was, still kept it with me whenever I was over there."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After eating their dinner, Joe and Natalia cleaned the table, Natalia then said, "When I was modelling, I was engaged to a guy in the air force. He was a pilot for Black Hawks."

"Sounds like a good fella." Joe said in approval. Natalia shook her head, "He wasn't, he was a drunk, a cheat, a liar. He often had affairs with different women, I was stupid to believe that he was a good man."

Joe shook his head, "You weren't stupid, he just wanted you to believe what he told you. If anythin' he's the stupid one, he lost you, that's his loss." "You believe that?" Natalia asked.

Joe nodded, "Anybody who leaves a good woman who loves them for who they believed they were. They're the idiots. I'd rather shoot myself than cheat on the one I love."

"Any girl would be lucky to be with you." Natalia said. Joe nodded, "Back at ya. Any guy would be lucky to be with you."

Natalia nodded, "You're sweet, you know that?" "I'm a lotta things, but an honest man, I try to be." Joe said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natalia stared at him as she whispered, "Stop talking."

She moved forward and kissed Joe openly as she cupped his face in her hands. Natalia began to straddle his lap as they kissed more rougher and fiercely. Joe pushed up and laid Natalia down on the couch, he pulled her thigh up as he stared at Natalia's beautiful features before saying, "You're beautiful, you know?"

"You're handsome." Natalia smirked, she pulled Joe down and continued to make out with him.

After about 2 hours, Joe left Natalia's apartment, he bid her goodnight and began to drive home to his home in Bensonhurst.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brooklyn Heights Promenade

2055 Hours

Salvatore Capelli and Emma Forzini were out in Brooklyn Heights on a date, Salvatore had treated Emma to date at Junior's Cheesecake in Downtown Brooklyn. Now they were enjoying a romantic walk along the most beautiful sight in New York City. One that had been special because it was where Salvatore promised to bring Emma back here for a date before he deployed for Afghanistan in 2002.

Salvatore had been good to his word for Emma. The pair walked along the Promenade, they held each other's hand, Salvatore was wearing a dark dress shirt with a pair of black jeans, his leather jacket and he wore a pair of cowboy boots. Emma was wearing a dark blouse and a burgundy jacket with black jeans and a pair of boots.

Salvatore subconsciously patted his pocket as he softly breathed out. He leant up against the railing as they watched the stars above them. Emma then said, "Isn't it beautiful, Sal?"

"It sure is, Em. It definitely is." Salvatore replied. He then pushed himself off the railing as he turned Emma around to face him as he said, "Emma, ever since we were kids, you have been the only girl I had eyes for. Admittedly, I was a pain in the ass."

"I never recalled you being a pain in the ass nor did I say it." Emma said. Salvatore then said, "Oh that was Marco and Joe you called pains in the ass."

Emma laughed, "They were evidently a pain in the ass. You were the only one in my eyes that never followed in line with their stunts, except for that stunt with Joe's Camaro… which was evidently funny."

Salvatore laughed a little bit as he nodded, "Admittedly, he deserved the chance at payback, we let him take it… But there's more."

Emma put her hands in her pockets as the wind blew, Salvatore then said, "You were the only girl that I ever loved too. Dancing during any event during school. We always were cute back then."

Emma blushed, "We were, weren't we?"

"Every day in the Middle East, you were there in my head, you helped me to come home. I regretted that Luigi didn't come home. I blamed myself the longest. I know Joe did too. I don't wanna lose you knowing I never got to ask you somethin'." Salvatore confessed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emma's heart froze. Her blue eyes widened as she stuttered, "Wha- What do you mean?"

"I love you Emma, I love you to the end of my heart." Salvatore got down on one knee, he pulled out the object from his pocket and it was revealed to be a small box that held a Tickled Blue Engagement ring, Emma's hands flew to her mouth as she said, "Are you kiddin' me?!"

"I'm not jokin', this is serious." Salvatore replied. Emma felt tears pouring down her cheeks as she said, "Oh my god!"

"Emma, you're smart, beautiful, you're the perfect woman in my life. I love you; I know I said I love you too many times, but it's the only thin' I know. Emma Maria Forzini, will you marry me?"

The tears on Emma's face fell, she was sniffling trying to regain herself, the words she had waited for a long time to hear, they were finally said to her, her heart beat crazily. She wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

She half-laughed, half-sobbed as she said, "Yes, yes, yes Salvatore Michael Capelli. Yes, I will be your wife!"

Salvatore's blue eyes widened with joy he stood up on both feet as he took Emma's ring finger and placed the ring on her finger as it shook uncontrollably. The newly-engaged couple kissed passionately as Emma whispered to Salvatore, "I love you Salvatore Capelli."

"I love you Emma Forzini!" Salvatore whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Don't say that this didn't tug at your heart strings. But you've gotta love a romantic ending.

Hope you're enjoying this story. I love you all. Stay safe, God bless you all.


	16. A Day of Reckoning

Chapter 14 is ready. Hope you're looking forward to it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 14:

Saturday 28th January 2012

LP & Harmony, Williamsburg

Brooklyn, New York City

0900 Hours

It was morning, a sunshine day was dawning over the New York/New Jersey area. There was no wind in the air, the birds happily chirped.

In Williamsburg, Brooklyn, New York. A club didn't have any lights on, the people inside all had NYPD badges on their belts. A light had hanged over the pool table, weapons were gathered over it, at the most it was sub-machine guns and assault rifles.

The lead detective named Malevsky then said, "Alright, my source in the NYPD has provided me with the info that Alison DiLaurentis is going to be moving through the city. Looks like a small group of Special Forces operators are protecting her. we hit the lead car and kill 'em all. if that bitch talks, we're in trouble."

All the dirty detectives nod as they pick up a weapon and head for their cars. Malevsky hands out their assignments.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warehouse in Kensington

Brooklyn, New York

0950 Hours

The Capelli men gather inside the warehouse, with them was a plain clothes man named Robert Cole, an African-American male in his early 30s.

With them was a female Police officer, another woman with brown hair and brown eyes who wore business like clothing as she said, "I thought we weren't bringing any more cops into this one."

John then looked up and said, "Cole's not a cop, he's a Marine who all of us served alongside with during the war."

Joe smirked, "He's one of the top men in Military Intelligence. Eyes and ears who tracked Hussein during the Invasion. Afterwards, he mostly tracked insurgents. Saved our butts more times than I care to imagine."

"You're makin' me blush, boys. But either way, these guys all saved me on more than one occasion. Even Bobby will tell you that." Cole laughed.

Antonio nodded as he fist-bumped Cole before saying, "Good to have you in the fold, brother." "Always brother, always." Cole replied.

Joe I then said, "Here's the wire recordings from the DEA, unfortunately they only had two voices on tape, their confidential informant and one cop."

"It's a long stretch, but can you match the voices?" Marco asked.

Cole nodded, "Absolutely, it's a stretch, but I can match it with a voice if I can."

"Who do we start with?" John asked. Joe then said, "Only one, Jack Malevsky. His name popped when Giuseppe was in Rosewood, there's been multiple sightings of him meeting with mobsters in the lead up to the bombing in Rosewood."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The group listened to the DEA tape, once the tape was finished, Joe then said, "What do you think?"

"To get a clear idea who it is, I'd need a sample of his voice." Cole said. Joe turned to Marco who then said, "Marco, that charity you started for former US Servicemen back in High School what was the name of it?"

"Help the Wounded." Marco answered. Joe then said, "If we get Marco to make a call to Malevsky asking for a donation."

"Call 'em up." Joe replied. Joe III dialled the number as he handed it to Marco.

Marco then said, "Hi, is that Manhattan North?" he got an answer as he said, "Yeah, Detective Jack Malevsky, please? Marco Capelli callin'."

Marco got connected soon enough, he put the ruse into his voice as he stalled long enough to get a voice sample for Cole.

Soon enough, Marco dropped the phone as he said, "Well there's money, we aren't gonna see. Cole, did you get the sample?"

"Already done, it's a match, so Malevsky's one of 'em." Cole pointed out.

Joe II nodded, "Suspicion was confirmed by a long shot, it paid off."

John then said, "We'll need a bug on Malevsky's car. So that we can gather more intel."

"I'll plant that bug on 'em. so that we can gather intel." Joe III replied.

Cole nodded, "Here, somethin' I tinkered with, it's a radio and a GPS mixed together. Submitted it for testing for the Marines, they didn't appreciate me." "Still tinkerin' with anythin' electrical. You could fix anythin' but dinner!" Joe cackled.

Cole laughed, "Don't ask me to cook you, dinner." "Smartass." Joe replied, he then headed out putting on his leather jacket.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe drove all the way to Manhattan North in his truck as he arrived outside of the precinct. He pulled out a telescopic rifle sight as he saw a tall man with slicked back brown hair wearing a tan trench coat and a rumpled suit walk out of a blue HEMI.

Joe then said, "Got you now, you son of a bitch."

He then stepped out of the truck as he walked towards the vehicle, he took a small look behind him as he planted the bug in the window mirror. He quickly put the mirror back the way it was as he walked away.

He walked back to the truck as he got in the seat as he reached for the radio and said, "Bug's planted. Malevsky's stepping out now. What next?"

"_Tail him, where he goes. You follow behind him, don't spook him and don't engage." _Joe I's voice rang out. Joe then smirked, "Copy that."

Joe looked beside him to see the M1 Carbine beside him as he says, "Let's hope I don't need the weapon."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back at the Warehouse in Kensington, Cole was typing on the computer he had set up as he said, "Bug's working fine, there's no glitches, nothing."

"Didn't doubt ya, buddy." John replied. Cole smiled, "No you didn't, Johnny boy."

Joe I then said, "What's the word?" "Nothin' so far. Malevsky's on the move but Joe's tailin' 'em. he's keepin' a distance." Cole replied.

Marco then said, "What do you want done about aiding our boys?"

"Get yourself to Manhattan quickly. You and Salvatore are on point." Joe I said as Marco patted Salvatore. Joe turned to Luigi and then said, "Luigi, I want you on this with the boys."

"Copy that." Luigi replied. The three Capelli men walked over to a set of weapons boxes as Marco pulled out a HK416 that had a D10RS sub-variant, EOTech 552 Holosight, Aimpoint scope, Surefire light.

Salvatore then said, "Your favourite toy." Salvatore then picked up a M4A1 with an ACOG scope, AN/PEQ-15 laser designator and a foregrip as he said, "Lock and load."

"One thin' you learn, you do your talking once the smoke clears." Luigi replied picking up a M4 with a scope and a foregrip.

The three set out to Manhattan as Luigi picked up a tracker to RV with Giuseppe and his team.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John, Antonio and Leo were left as they stood around the table with Cole who then said, "Just got incoming, Malevsky's cell."

Everyone's attention was on Cole as an unfamiliar voice came up, _"Sonny, Damien. We've got a problem." _

"_What problem?" _Malevsky's voice was heard. The 1st voice then said, _"A spook, what agency, bureau, we don't know. We don't know who's sniffing. But we know the guy got Bacciarelli'd and we didn't know about it."_

The 1st voice then continued to say, _"Tell everyone to get ready, we're moving up the schedule." _The call cut off as Antonio then said, "They gave it Alberto's name."

"That's what it sounds like." The female district attorney then said. Soon Cole's computer bleeped as he said, "2nd voice matched to a Damien McCluskey, call centred from Washington Square Park."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The district attorney then said, "We're gonna need more. I can divert Nate from this and set him on someone else." "Do it, we need to cover these guys from every angle." Donarelli replied.

"Have Beckett and her team on this one with us. We need all eyes and ears." Joe I said to Joe II. Joe II nodded, "Yes sir."

Leo then said, "I can stay to tail any more guys we pick up. But it means Antonio's on his own."

Antonio then said, "Just say the word boss. I can stay on this one or help Jameson."

Joe I nodded, "Find McCluskey. Put a tracker on him and stake him out." "Yes sir." Antonio nodded.

Antonio turned to Cole and asked, "Any more trackers?"

"5 more. I'm feedin' you his location. He's headed for the 27th." Cole said. Antonio nodded, "Semper Fi!" Antonio picked up his M1 Garand as he headed for the SUV.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1135 Hours

Tommaso stood as he heard his phone ring, he picked up as he heard, _"Mike-3, The Staten Island team are on the move!"_

Tommaso ended the call as he said, "Leo, get on the move!"

Leo nodded as he picked up an M16A2, he loaded it as he got on the move to his truck.

He started the engine as he drove off heading for the Korean War Veterans Parkway. He dialled Jameson as he said, "Jameson, I'm in the red pick-up. I'll follow behind after the BMW gets past." _"We're on I-95 S now." _Jameson said.

Leo nodded as he said, "See you soon." Leo put the phone down as he readied the gun in his holster.

Leo waited for the BMWs to come into range to which they did after 15 minutes waiting.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1152 Hours

Leo then followed behind after the 3rd vehicle turned right. Leo sped quickly to get behind the black BMW, he straightened as soon as he could.

He began to follow the vehicle convoy; he took a peek through the window and saw the cars continued to follow them. The minute they turned towards Antonio's road, one of the cars following the convoy smashed into Leo's truck recklessly as he muttered, "That wasn't nice."

In the other car, Jameson could see the commotion going on as he got out of the truck, Mike followed suit as they readied their weapons. Jameson then said, "Gentlemen!"

The mobsters raised their rifles on Jameson and Mike as the leader said, "Stay out of this, for this doesn't concern you."

Mike shared a look as he said, "I disagree. Everywhere we go, there's always a tyrant. Someone who wants to rule with fear, but instead, he creates somethin' worse. You won't get the girl, Malevsky will play you for his purposes."

"We will protect our people, we don't inspire through fear, we inspire because of our will to do what is necessary, you can walk away and we'll never see each other again. But cross our city… we will kill you." Jameson added.

The mobsters all lowered their rifles as they all got back into their vehicles. The leader looked around as he said, "Who are you?"

"Just men. Walk away." Jameson said.

The mobsters got into their vehicles as they drove off. Leo then said, "Not a shot fired. Not bad!"

"To kill them would be a colossal waste of time." Mike replied. Leo smiled as he said, "_Down these mean streets a man must go who is not himself mean, who is neither tarnished nor afraid_."

Jameson nodded, "Raymond Chandler."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson, Mike and Leo took Alison and went instantly to the warehouse in Kensington, Brooklyn.

Once they arrived, Alison went in with the Assistant District Attorney Thompson. John Capelli waited outside the room as he observed the interview.

Jameson joined him as he said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thank you, thank you for bringing her home." John replied. Jameson smiled, "It wasn't just me; I had a great team, Mike, Daniele, Tommy and Giuseppe."

"We stand as one, we fall apart as one." John said. Jameson nodded, "I concur."

Everybody chatted for the time being regarding the next move in the plan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Church of Notre Dame

Manhattan, NY

1555 Hours

Joe pulled the truck over as he spotted a blue HEMI outside the Church of Notre Dame, he then double-checked the tracking device and saw it wasn't lying, he waited for something to happen. He then saw Malevsky exit the church, Malevsky looked dishevelled, worried and scared out of his mind.

From what Joe could see, Malevsky pulled out his gun and checked the perimeter in front of him. he made a quick phone call and after several nods, he ditched his phone into a bush as he ran for it.

Once Malevsky was out of sight, Joe got out of the truck and headed towards the church, he pulled out his gun and checked the perimeter, he then moved to the bush and picked up Malevsky's phone.

He pocketed the phone as he walked to the door putting the gun away. He rang the bell of the front door as he waited, the door opened as Joe saw a priest standing there as he said, "Father, I apologise for disturbing you, but Jack Malevsky, is that his car?"

"Yes. That's his car, he donated it for the raffle." The priest replied. Joe nodded as he said, "Is Malevsky inside, still?"

"No, he left about 3 minutes ago, he was scared out of his mind. He couldn't tell me what was wrong." The priest replied. Joe nodded his head as he said, "Thanks for the help, Father."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From above, Joe was in the crosshairs of a sniper rifle, The shooter moved away from the scope, he had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, there was a beard forming round the military-built man. He also had an M4 equipped as well, he wore a desert camo tactical vest with an unfamiliar badge on his shoulder. The shooter had a tattoo on his arm, a small part of it showed a tattoo of the 75th Ranger Regiment patch.

He then stood up from his perch as the shooter said, "Give them hell, Master Guns. Semper Fi!"

Joe walked back to the truck as he said, "Pops, Malevsky was here but he dumped the car somethin' 'bout being scared out of his mind. Whoever it was obviously freaked him out, I got his phone, there was an outgoing call he made to Atwater, who's livin' in Greenpoint. I'll tail him. Is Antonio on McCluskey still?"

"_McCluskey's in Queens, just off the BQE, at a diner, won't be long before they cross the Pulaski Bridge, Antonio's followed him all day." _Cole replied.

Joe nodded, "Copy that! Listen if this is what I think it is, we're gonna need backup and a lot of it." _"We'll be there hold position and wait for the go ahead!" _Joe I answered back. Joe dropped the phone as he pulled out and headed for Greenpoint.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rest of the story continues in Always and Forever. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Have a good one.


	17. Family

Chapter 15:

Saturday 4th February 2012

575 Tennyson Drive, Eltingville

Staten Island, New York City

0730 Hours

The sun began to shine early in the morning, it was a beautiful sunshine day in New York City, for the Capelli family they were prepared to go into the city.

Joe Capelli was getting ready for today's most important event. His brother Salvatore Capelli was graduating the FDNY academy, Joe was shining the buttons on his Marine Dress jacket. The fourragère was on the jacket.

He currently had his standard issue khaki shirt and tie on with green trousers and his shoes. Joe looked every inch the Marine, he thought of himself back when he was graduating from boot camp.

He put the jacket on as he done the buttons up, he put the cap on as he stood in the mirror.

He heard his phone vibrate on the bedside as he walked over to the table and picked it up. He saw that Natalia Bacciarelli was calling as he answered, "Hello Nat."

"_Hey Joe, are you almost ready?"_ Natalia asked. Joe smiled, "I've been up since 0530 in the morning, Natalia. I'll be round to pick you up shortly."

"_Good to hear, everybody's ready… Lena, Spencer, Jameson, Hanna even Antonio and Aria. Giuseppe had to go home to prep, he said he'd be meetin' everyone at the ceremony." _Natalia said.

Joe nodded, "Thought he was goin' to drive the girls to the ceremony?" _"Said somethin' came up, somethin' serious. John mentioned it was life or death." _Natalia mentioned.

Joe nodded and it suddenly occurred to him that after the ceremony, it would be the trial of the corrupt NYPD officers that were facing their long-awaited sentences. It also meant that on this day of all days, Alison DiLaurentis was going to be a target for anyone who didn't want their role to be revealed.

Joe then said, "I'm sure it was nothin'. Don't worry, I'll come over and pick you up and we'll drive to the ceremony, then you and I will have the day to ourselves." _"I'll hold you to that, Joe. Anyone interrupts our day and I'll kill them." _Natalia teasingly said.

He then laughed as Joe said, "Don't worry, I'll see you soon, alright, I'll be seeing you soon at least, bye."

"_Bye." _Natalia purred. Joe ended the phone call as the effect of Natalia's voice suddenly made his smile brighten.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He walked down the stairs as he made his way to the kitchen as he saw his Grandfathers in their NYPD dress blues talking indistinctly, Leo wore his FDNY uniform whilst speaking with Nonna Vittoria and Marisa who are wearing their blue dresses for the event.

Joe I smiled and spotted Joe as he said, "Lookin' sharp, Marine." "Aye, aye Commissioner." Joe smiled.

Vittoria noticed the look in her grandson's eye, she hadn't seen him like this since he had been with Claudette LeBeau all those years ago.

Vittoria teasingly asked, "You look lovely Joseph, you making yourself look handsome for your girl, what's her name?"

"Not tellin' ya, _Nonna_, even if there was a woman who is crazy enough to fall head over heels for me. I'd hafta wait to tell ya." Joe said. Vittoria pouted, "Don't leave it too late, Joe. There's a young woman who'll throw herself to your feet and fall head over heels in love for you."

Leo chuckled, "You asked for that one, ol' buddy!" "Don't remind me." Joe III said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe I then said, "Joe, walk with me and your grandfather. It's urgent."

"Yes sir." Joe III replied recognising the tone of his grandfather used.

The three Joe's walked out the front door, the three stood outside as they all nodded to each other, simultaneously they lifted their dress jackets, revealing their sidearms, Joe I and Joe II were carrying Colt Official Police 38. Special Revolvers.

Joe was carrying his M1911 Colt 45. that Joe I had gifted to him for his 17th birthday. They lowered their jackets as Joe II said, "Let's get to Antonio's house, quickly."

The other men nodded as Joe I said, "Johnson, follow from behind."

Johnson wanted to say something, but the tone of voice that was used taught Johnson better, that was to not argue and follow orders given to him.

The three men walked in silence to Antonio's house as Joe III's phone vibrated, to which he answered saying, "Yeah, who is this?"

"_Hello Joe." _The voice that Joe was suddenly now dreading. Joe growled, "What do you want, Dolores?"

Jessica giggled, _"Well I want you, but I've been warned to keep away." _"What is it, I'm not in the mood." Joe used the same tone as before.

"_I need some help with a training exercise at the PMC my Dad owns. One of the instructors I was supposed to have is ill due to food poisoning. You're one of the best instructors in the Marines. They could benefit from your experience…" _Jessica said.

Joe thought about it as he asked, "When do this happen, I have somethin' to do today and if it lasts for longer than 4 hours, deal's off."

"_It's a 4-hour session, I know it's short notice, but I really need help and you were the first name to mind." _Jessica pleaded.

Joe muttered under his breath as he said, "I'll be there for 12pm." _"Thank you so much. Sorry to ruin your day, Joe." _Jessica said. Joe shook his head, "No, you're not."

Joe ended the call as he thought to himself, _"I can tell, this is gonna bite me in the ass."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

80 Wakefield Road, Annadale

Staten Island, NY

0800 Hours

The three arrived at Antonio's house as Antonio opened the door, he was dressed in his Marine dress uniform, the ribbons were clean as well as the rest of Antonio's uniform.

He then said, "Chief, Master Guns." "Antonio, you alright?" Joe I said. Antonio nodded, "Nothin' broken, sir."

The four walked into the room as Joe I saw Jameson Bacciarelli in his Marine uniform including Emily in her Army uniform. Alison was wearing a white blouse, dark skirt and a dark cardigan over her shoulders, she then said, "Hi."

"You okay?" Joe III asked. Alison nodded, "As well as can be expected. Just nervous."

"You'll be fine, kiddo." Joe II said as he smiled reassuringly.

Joe I made a look with Jameson and Antonio as the 5 men headed outside, Emily stayed with Alison.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As they went outside, Joe III shut the back door as he said, "How was last night?"

"Held our own, last night. Mercs were military trained, we knew they were coming, we had loaded up and just patrolled for the bit. Something was off though." Antonio said.

Jameson nodded, "Too quiet to say the least, no broken bones or bruises, only suffered a stab wound. We cut the opposition down, Alison and Emily made their escape and swung around with backup to help out."

Joe I sighed with relief, "Glad you're all alright. Pretty rough, what you guys went through." "Nothin' we hadn't handled before; just thankful we didn't lose Alison the other night." Jameson replied.

"Who else was attacked last night?" Antonio asked. Joe III then said, "John and Giuseppe had the house broken into, they held 'em back, but the survivor committed suicide."

"Let me guess, cyanide?" Jameson asked. Joe II nodded, "Yeah, whoever this was, they knew the risks of interrogation and didn't want any witnesses left behind."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe I then said, "Detectives Zelinski and Dempsey will be on sight with getting Alison to the courthouse. Joe, you and Antonio will be on detail as well."

"How 'bout snipers?" Antonio asked. Joe II then said, "Thomas and Michael will be on scene including Nathaniel Dempsey too."

Jameson then asked, "Only sidearms for this one?"

"Nothing else." Joe III said.

Antonio nodded, "Copy that."

Joe I then said, "We'd better get on the move."

The 5 nodded as Joe III said, "Feel a lot better if we had him on scene." "We all would, we gotta work with what we have." Antonio said.

Everyone left Antonio's house, both Joe I and Joe II left with the detail for Brooklyn to pick up Tommaso.

Joe III, Jameson and Antonio left in Antonio's SUV and Joe's truck with Alison and Emily and headed towards Madison Square Garden.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Madison Square Garden, Midtown Manhattan

Manhattan, NY 

0855 Hours

When the group arrived, they made sure Alison was disguised with a headscarf over her blonde hair.

Emily made sure that she stayed with Alison throughout, Antonio and Jameson did the same as they stayed no more than an inch away from her.

They linked up with the group consisting of Marco, Thomas and Mike Donarelli, Giuseppe, John, Nathaniel and Kim Dempsey, Daniele Rossi, Adam Zelinski, Robert Thompson and Robert Cole. All of the group wore their respective dress uniforms, soon enough, they were allowed into the ceremony. They took up seats at the top to get a view of the FDNY graduates that were walking the stage.

When the FNDY graduates came into view, everyone began to applaud and cheer at the sight of the newest recruits. Joe and Marco stood to applaud their brother as they smiled widely.

Antonio, Giuseppe and John took photographs of the FDNY recruits as John asked, "Which one is he?"

"No idea, I'm just taking photos." Antonio said with a smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon enough, the whole building became silent, the new firefighters stood to attention and sat in their seats.

The attending all quietened down as the FDNY Chief began the opening speech. Throughout the ceremony, everybody listened intently.

The badges were given out, including a few certificates for outstanding performance during the training.

The closing remark was then spoken, "I'm proud to hereby congratulate your families, your friends and congratulations to you, our new New York City Firefighters."

The new firefighters began to toss their gloves into the air as everyone applauded with joy.

Salvatore Capelli celebrated by bro-hugging everyone he could, he even shook the hands of a few of his colleagues from the Academy.

He looked to see his brothers and his best friends from the military all smiling at him, including his parents, grandparents, his aunt and uncles, even his beautiful fiancée Emma who smiled at him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1145 Hours

The end of the ceremony arrived as everyone walked out of the building, they stood waiting for Salvatore as Joe said, "There he is, there's our boy."

Marco laughed as he bro-hugged his twin and said, "That's the proud face of a man who's protected and served so well."

Salvatore laughed as he hugged Joe and Antonio as they said, "Congrats PO, you did great."

The other war veterans in the group all embraced Salvatore and offered congratulations for graduating. All of the men in the group were like family, a real band of brothers.

Emma joined up and Salvatore hugged her before whispering, "Hiya, baby." "Well done, darling." Emma said.

Pictures had been taken of everyone, they all celebrated seeing their best friend happy and joining the FDNY, which had always been a childhood dream since he was a kid.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

New York County Supreme Court, Lower Manhattan

Manhattan, NY

1345 Hours

After about an hour of celebrating, Salvatore and Emma were heading back Brooklyn, in tow were Luigi and Francesca.

Everybody had begun to set off, Joe was heading back to Brooklyn as well, unknown to everyone else. Jameson and Antonio had changed out of their uniforms and changed into suits.

Everybody else changed out of their dress uniform and into something more comfortable so they could prepare for protecting Alison DiLaurentis for court.

The war veteran group had all been armed with sidearms for when they were on the ground. Only Thomas, Mike and Nathaniel Dempsey were armed with sniper rifles and covered the front of the courthouse.

The entire courthouse was prepared for the trial. Antonio and Jameson stood at the top of the stairs alongside Adam Zelinski who said, "This is it; you guys ready?"

"Always, let's get this done." Jameson said. Adam nodded, "Like the sound of that."

The group readied themselves as they saw the car convoy approach, John Capelli and Lucy Thompson stepped out of the vehicle as did Alison DiLaurentis. The crowd had been held back by the standard security provided by the courthouse.

They reached the courtroom as everyone took a seat, Antonio sat on the left-hand side of the court room, along with the others.

Throughout the court trial, everyone had to listen to the statements of the corrupted officers of the NYPD, some of them knew the sins they had committed in the line of duty.

It had to take John and all his strength not to walk over and punch the people that he had once trusted during Narcotics.

When Alison testified against the corrupt cops, she explained in clear detail about what they had done, how much she had seen, the entire line of evidence that was amassed had the defence attorney even wondering why he was defending corrupt cops.

The jury was shocked upon the amount of crimes that were committed, some even formed faces of disgust.

By the end, the verdicts were secured, the entirety of the dirty cops were sentenced to prison for their crimes, they were considered too dangerous to be put back on streets of New York.

For Jack and Michel Malevsky, the Capelli, Donarelli and Bacciarelli families had already planned for them a punishment far worse than prison.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Verrazzano-Narrows Bridge

New York City

2030 Hours

By the evening's rise. Everyone was set up at the underbelly of the bridge, the Donarelli brothers would provide security to ensure that the Bacciarelli and Capelli families could deliver justice.

Joe had held Natalia's hand throughout the process as he said, "It's goin' to be alright, Natalia."

"It doesn't bring back our family home, Joe. It doesn't bring it back." Natalia said. Joe nodded, "I know, what these bastards did… it shouldn't happen to anyone else."

Natalia nodded as she saw the 2 Malevsky men tied up before being kicked into the ocean by John Capelli and Robert Cole.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the end, everyone was headed home. Joe had decided to drive Natalia back for takeaway, on the drive home just as they passed the Brooklyn Bridge.

Joe then said, "I'm sorry, Natalia." "What are you sorry for Joe?" Natalia asked.

"I failed to spend the day with you, guaranteed we did have the FDNY Graduation to attend for Salvatore. But after that, I failed to live up to the promise of a day with you." Joe replied solemnly.

Natalia then said, "Stop the truck a minute."

Joe put the truck in park as they found a spot nearby, Natalia then said, "I'm not angry Joe Capelli. It was last minute; you didn't know what was going to happen. I understand what I signed up for. Besides, you were made for being a Marine, I love you with all of my heart."

"Promise that if I disappoint, you'll hit me?" Joe asked. Natalia laughed, "If you disappoint, I'll always love you, I promise."

Joe laughed, "Let's get something to eat."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair drove to a pizza place just near Natalia's apartment as they picked up some pizza and garlic bread.

Natalia got out a bottle of wine as Joe then said, "So what was it, you guys were talking about when Salvatore finished posing for a picture with you?"

"Oh, we made a few plans about a birthday party, for a buddy of ours who we've served alongside with since the war." Joe said.

"Lieutenant Thomas Donarelli, I imagine." Natalia guessed. Joe nodded, "Right on the button, I mean, a lotta guys wouldn't celebrate, but for him, it's a special occasion. We would celebrate last year, but when we lost Luigi and Stefan, we just celebrated with a beer. Nothing else."

"You did it out of respect for 'em." Natalia said. Joe nodded, "Even though they'd be fine, none of us could bear to celebrate knowing we'd be missin' em."

Natalia felt a tear run by her cheek, she then replied, "Stefan would be happy knowing you'd celebrate his friend's birthday, they'd be prouda you, always."

Joe nodded as he kissed Natalia, the pair continued to kiss as Natalia laid Joe down and kissed him deeply.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Another chapter today, my, my… you're very lucky. I hope you're enjoying yourselves.

But as I said before, I will try to update more.

Please like and comment on the chapter. Stay safe and God bless you all.


	18. Brothers in Arms

Chapter 16:

Friday 10th February 2012

63rd Street, Bensonhurst

Brooklyn, New York

0725 Hours

Joe Capelli and his 2 brothers Salvatore and Marco sat around the breakfast table, Marco and Joe were in their NYPD cadet uniforms, whilst Salvatore was currently dressed in a FDNY uniform as he said, "So whose vehicles are we usin' tonight?"

"Thomas's truck, Joe's truck and then Antonio's SUV. Only Michael's driving Thomas's truck." Marco said.

Joe chuckled with a smile filled with food as he said, "Surprised Thomas allowed that to happen…"

"His birthday treat, we pile him with drinks and Michael drives the truck tonight." Marco said.

Salvatore nodded, "Noted… let's not try to get him too drunk tonight." "1-drink limit for all of us, Thomas has a 2-drink limit because it's his birthday. Besides, we're all shootin' tonight…" Joe said.

"What weapons?" Marco asked.

Joe then said, "Mike said our sidearms and a few semi-autos, only me, Antonio and Jameson qualify."

Marco nodded, "Sounds fair, we head to Peter Luger Steakhouse from our present locations, Salvatore… you might need to catch a ride with Giuseppe or Antonio after work…"

"I'll hitch up with Giuseppe." Salvatore had said. Marco nodded, "See you 1800 Hours…"

"Hoo-yah, brothers…" Salvatore said as he headed out to the door carrying his pack.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe then said, "Get the lead out, let's get to the Academy…"

Marco nodded as they put their plates in the dishwasher.

They then began walking to Joe's truck as they then drove off heading for 235 East 20th Street, they saw Antonio who parked his SUV as he said, "Hey fellas…"

"Someone pissed in your coffee… you've been like that since Wednesday…" Marco said.

Antonio rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna ignore that comment and get the day done. Besides, we all need to burn off some stress today."

Joe and Marco shared a worried look as they followed Antonio behind, Joe shot off a text message before turning his phone off.

The pair headed for their lockers to dump their gym bags before heading out to their lesson.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

530 W 43rd Street, Hell's Kitchen

Manhattan, New York

1230 Hours

It was Lunchbreak at the Rescue 1 Firehouse, FDNY Lieutenant Leo Capelli was enjoying a lunch involving rice and chicken cooked up by one of his men, who had previously been a cook for several restaurants in the past.

Leo looked at his phone seeing a text message that had come from Joe which said, _"Antonio's pissed off, been like it for the last few days, did you notice anythin' off at all?"_

Leo thought back to the last few days, but he hadn't noticed anything wrong, when he heard about it, Antonio just said it concerned a fellow cadet from the academy that acted like an entitled jerk.

Leo felt it was more than that, he had a sneaking feeling that things had something to do with his ex-wife Antonia.

Soon one of his men said, "Lieutenant, you got yourself a visitor?"

"Who is it?" Leo asked standing up. The man said, "An Antonia Frazetti."

Leo nodded as he stood up, he had finished his lunch as he asked, "Where is she?"

"Outside, Lieutenant." The firefighter said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leo then walked outside as he said, "What the hell are you doin' here?"

"Nice to see you, Leo. I'm just here to see how you are…" Antonia said. Leo rolled his eyes, "Cut the crap, 'Tonia. You know somethin' 'bout Antonio and the mood he's in."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Antonia said sweetly.

Leo growled as he began pointing the finger at Antonia when he said, "You know what I mean… you obviously did somethin' to anger Antonio and he's barely talkin'."

"I simply told the woman that he loves the pro and cons of being with a Capelli." Antonia said. Leo looked shocked as he pushed Antonia up against a wall and growled, "You spiteful bitch. Can't let me or Antonio be happy."

"I'm just tellin' it how it is, you and Antonio will always value your city and this country more than the people that you love." Antonia growled.

Leo muttered, "That's why you opened Alexis's eyes. You wanted him to suffer as you suffered." "Damn right I did…" Antonia growled.

"I really like to see Antonio's face when he decides to rip you apart for being the bitch that you are. One more thin', you come near Antonio or myself anytime in the next few days and you ruin our happiness… I'll gladly tell Mattia what you did." Leo said letting Antonia go.

He then said, "Your father loved Alexis when 'Tonio took her to dinner days ago. Thanks to you, he may never see her again, nor will Antonio. Don't go near 'em ever again, get the hell outta here."

Leo turned and walked back into the firehouse as he heard the alarm go indicating the next location for the Rescue Company to save the day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peter Luger Steakhouse, Williamsburg

Brooklyn, New York City

0555 Hours

Joe, Marco, Jameson and John arrived at the Steakhouse in Williamsburg, right behind them was Antonio's SUV that had picked up Daniele Rossi, Robert Thompson, Nathaniel Dempsey and Robert Cole.

At present, there was 9 men present for the birthday dinner of Thomas Donarelli, the 9 men walked into the reserved table. Antonio then said, "Thomas and Mike were a few blocks behind when I turned in."

"Okay everybody, let's not startle the man, on three, we yell surprise!" Nate said.

Daniele then said, "We didn't get him a cake, did we?"

"Not to worry, I got one prepped, it's inside." Marco said.

Soon enough the truck that Thomas Donarelli owned drove up as it was parked, as Michael, Giuseppe and Salvatore arrived.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everybody stood at the table as Mike opened the door allowing Thomas to enter, everybody stood up and said, "Surprise!"

Thomas laughed as he said, "This is for me?"

"No, it's for the pope, who'd ya think, genius?" John said.

Thomas laughed as he hugged every one of his military buddies as he said, "Thanks fellas. Appreciate the surprise!"

"Look at the Capelli boys for that, they're pickin' up the bill for us all."

The Capelli boys laughed as Joe said, "That's right boys, we carryin' your bill."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everybody ordered a beer and steaks of their choosing, Thomas began to share a detail of his days in the Rangers as he said, "Training instructor when I was tryin' for the Rangers, he was a d-bag. That schmuck would turn the hose on anybody that thought of droppin' out. He'd only do it worse to me though."

"What? Turn the hose on your ass whenever you embarrassed the rest of the boots?" Antonio said.

Daniele laughed, "Same thin' 'bout the same instructor I had when I went in for the Rangers. I embarrassed the boots and he turned the hose on me every goddamn hour I was training."

Joe smiled, "We have that instructor that ends up being a total d-bag to us all, it's like second nature to 'em. They're tryin' to keep our sorry asses alive and teach us somethin' good."

"Worked, didn't it?" Marco said.

Salvatore laughed as everybody else did.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Being Catholic kids, everybody had said Grace, they ate their steaks as they shared more of their war stories in their respective branches of the Armed Forces.

Robert Thompson said, "Hey, remember that village where we thought Latif was hidin' in?"

"Enlighten us, that same village that had a militia, who wanted to fight us and fight the Brits?" Daniele inquired.

Thomas nodded, "I remember that village, 5th SF and the SEALs tried to go in and instead they end gettin' pinned down. Antonio goes in with Joe, me and Robert. Antonio sits down with the boss, he gets them to focus on that asshole Latif, Taliban and the AQ."

Antonio laughed, "Whatever was I thinkin', a few months in country and I grow a pair of balls large 'nough to negotiate with a middle-eastern village chief, who coincidentally welcomed us into his home."

"The strangest of days, that was buddy." Mike said.

Everybody laughed loudly, after finishing their steaks they then cut the birthday cake and handed out the slices.

And as good to their word. Joe, Marco, Antonio, Giuseppe, John and Salvatore had all paid for everyone and their dinner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the birthday dinner, they headed out for the gun range in Queens.

Joe parked the truck and grabbed his M1 Carbine and the ammo, everybody else grabbed what they needed.

They headed inside as Thomas saw his old friend Sergeant Santiago who was once a good friend of his, in Delta Force.

The birthday party all headed inside to the shooting range where several booths had been set up for them, everybody was shooting off guns as they cheered each other on.

Their unique training in their respective branch of the Armed Forces all had them at their unique best, all of them blew off steam, they just laughed and had fun forgetting about the problems that they all faced.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

2200 Hours

The Gun Range was soon to shut, the entire birthday ensemble headed out of the range.

Suddenly, they looked to see only Thomas's truck and Antonio's SUV still parked, Joe's truck was nowhere to be seen.

Thomas asked, "Joe, did you lock your truck?"

"I swear I locked it, where the hell would it go?" Joe asked rhetorically.

Marco then said, "Probably someone's playing tricks on you, we'll find it. Okay, let's fan out, see what we can find."

Everybody fanned out as Thomas said, "Really had to get a black pick-up, can barely see it around here." "We're tryin', Tommy. It's not my fault I got the color, plus, black is very colourful." Joe said.

Michael then said, "You're one to talk, brother, you've got a black pickup too. So, clam up before you say somethin' you'll regret."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe laughed as he stood on something that crunched, he then said, "Hey, I got somethin'."

Everybody crowded round as Giuseppe said, "Broken glass, looks like your truck was broken into."

"Alright, Bobby T and Robert Cole, find Sergeant Santiago, see if he saw anything, security cameras around see which way it went." Michael said. Bobby Thompson nodded, "Aye, aye. Let's go, Rob."

The pair raced off, Thomas turned to Nate who said, "Copy that, pullin' up tracking devices."

Nate pulled out a laptop as he pulled up the tracking devices, there he found Joe's car as he said, "Got it, it's in Brooklyn."

"Let's go, we gotta move!" Giuseppe shouted.

Everybody piled into the two vehicles as they sped off heading for Brooklyn. Bobby Thompson who was in Antonio's SUV said, "Santiago said that he didn't hear any alarm go off, he heard glass smash, went to check it out, he thought it came from one of the other buildings.

"Did he check the vehicles?" Salvatore asked.

Robert Cole shook his head, "He checked, nothin' out of the ordinary. When he checked the security with us, he saw somebody break into Joe's truck. He's blamin' himself for not checkin' em properly."

"No blame should rest on anyone's end. When we find who did this, they'll pay properly." Antonio said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The night rang long, it had turned into a series of smoke-screens of trying to find Joe's pickup. It felt like they were chasing half-assed leads like it had been the French connection.

By 0300 of the 11th of February, they called it, they headed to file police reports and headed home.

Only Nate Dempsey, Bobby Thompson, Jameson Bacciarelli and Antonio Capelli were out there in the city trying to find Joe's truck.


	19. Under Arrest

Chapter 17:

Saturday 11th February 2012

12th Precinct, Lower Manhattan

Manhattan, New York

0930 Hours

At the 12th Precinct, Detective Ryan and Esposito were arriving, they sat down at their desks joined by Kimberly Dempsey who had said, "Heya fellas!"

"How's it goin' Dempsey?" Esposito asked. Kimberly nodded, "Good, so far… Adam's still pissed off."

Esposito nodded, he had been best friends with Adam Zelinski in the Army Special Forces, they had both served together in Iraq and Afghanistan. It had been safe to say that they were close like family.

When Adam was accused of letting weapons get out on the streets of New York, Esposito, Ryan, Beckett and a few other cops had stood by Adam Zelinski who looked to be going through the ringer of Internal Affairs.

"Adam still keeping hope that things are goin' to get better?" Ryan asked. Kim nodded, "He's hanging on, but if they don't clear him, Adam might have to resign."

"Ridiculous that IA's dragging a good man who served and protected this country and city to his absolute best. Still think somebody set 'im up just to put knives in his back." Esposito said in a growling voice.

Ryan nodded, "We've all got jobs to do, let's do right by him and put some perps away."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

0945 Hours

Kimberly's desk phone rang as she answered, "Detective Dempsey speaking…"

After 2 minutes, she said, "We're on our way." She put the phone down as she put her coat on, "Crime scene's on 42nd Street, Hell's Kitchen, woman found dead in her car."

The three gathered their coats, they headed out to the scene of the crime which was occupied by CSU and patrol officers that had set up a barrier all around.

There were several officers directing traffic to ensure there were no delays.

Once at 42nd Street, Kimberly went to see the dead body as Lanie looked up, "Hey. Thought you were having a day off."

"Well duty calls. Besides Adam's lookin' after Hope. They wanted to spend a little father-daughter time which is worrying for me." Kimberly said. Lanie then asked, "Let me guess… you're worried they'll blow up the house?"

"They might blow themselves up, they might blow up the whole island. They better not come to me when I find out…" Kimberly said.

The pair laughed as Lanie said, "How's Adam?" "Wants this whole thing to be over… it's bad enough IA's accusin' him of putting weapons on the street, but he wants it all over, know what I mean?"

"I hear ya, it's the way things are… things are gonna be okay, just have some faith." Lanie said.

Kimberly nodded, "What do we know?"

"Body's been here for a few hours, TOD's probably between 1-3 am. I'll know more when I do the autopsy."

"Bruising around her face, could be from the truck that rear-ended her." Kimberly said. Lanie nodded, "I agree. I'll have more when the autopsy's done."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimberly took notes of everything, she noticed the purse on the ground as she fished through it, there was nothing to indicate a robbery gone wrong. It just looked as if somebody killed the girl and ran.

The identity of the woman was Sofia Lorenza, who had family in the FDNY. She walked to Kate Beckett and Richard Castle as she said, "Vic's name is Sofia Lorenza, you'll probably know the name…"

"Granddaughter of the former FDNY Chief and current Chief of EMS. Didn't her father used to be a firefighter?" Castle asked.

Beckett nodded, "Used to be a firefighter in Jersey City, he was a Captain, died in '04 after suffering from the aftermath of the 9/11 disaster." "Mother left her family after his death; she was found a few years later dead in Chicago." Kimberly said.

Beckett and Castle nodded as Kimberly walked away, "Do you think this is an attack on the hierarchy's families of the FDNY?" Castle asked. Beckett shook her head, "No, I don't think so, if it was the case, the Capelli family woulda been informed."

"Somethin' worries me, Consulate General of the Republic of China is up ahead, car was parked outside, doesn't it concern you that there might have been a bomb underneath?" Castle theorised.

Beckett nodded, "CSU and bomb-squad went through it, no trace of a bomb was found."

"Thought I'd just theorise. But still, why here though, looks as if it was nothing more than a hit and run driver." Castle said. Beckett nods, "Certainly looks like it, but somethin' tells me more."

"Beckett, Castle!" Ryan said as he ran to them, he then said, "Found somethin', Sofia had an airport ticket, she was on her way to Rome, for what reason we don't know."

"Alright, go talk to the family, see if they knew anything about it. Did Sofia have any siblings?" Beckett asked.

Esposito nodded as he walked up to them, "She has a brother, Angelo Lorenza, he's a Corpsman in the Marines. But's he overseas at the moment in Afghanistan, found a letter in her handbag…"

"She has an apartment in Bensonhurst, 65th Street. I'll see about getting a warrant for her place." Kimberly said.

"Let's head back and compile what we've got." Beckett said. The team nodded as they took their leave.

Castle then said, "See about who the black pickup belongs to, maybe it coulda been her killer." "Good idea, maybe there's somethin' we can find from it."

She spoke to one of the tech members about the black pickup and cleaning it for fingerprints.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1145 Hours

By the time they got back to the precinct, Captain Gates was waiting for them who had said, "Sofia Lorenza, our victim?"

"Yes sir, looks like a hit and run, Castle theorised about the possibility of a car bomb against the consulate general of the Republic of China. But we had the car checked to be safe." Beckett said.

Gates nodded, "Good theory on that, unfortunately, I talked to a contact at the consulate general… there had been no threats against them." "Back to square one, then. Captain about that bomb theory, I apologize." Castle said.

"No apology needed, either way we check every bit of evidence. I've been getting phone calls from FDNY and 1PP, pressure's on to investigate this… more importantly, this was a smoke eater's daughter killed, leave no stone unturned, keep me apprised..." Gates said walking away.

"Yes Sir." everyone echoed.

After Gates left, the team went through subsequent evidence trying to find something that stuck, they came with something from Ryan who had said, "So I spoke with the workplace manager, Sofia had been seen by a fashion designer owner from Italy a few weeks ago, she was to fly out to run a new shop in a few days."

"Did her family know?" Castle asked. Esposito nodded, "Spoke with the family of the deceased, they knew about it. They voiced their opinion about the opportunity, she was gonna follow her heart about it."

Kimberly then said, "Went through her apartment, she mostly kept to herself, hard-working, no public spats, not even any arguments with her neighbours."

"Boyfriends, ex-boyfriends?" Beckett asked.

Kimberly shook her head, "Nothing serious, merely a few dates. Although she had one significant date with Joe Capelli just before Christmas."

"Since then, they were not at all close." Ryan said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The phone rang on Beckett's desk as she picked it up, "Beckett." She spoke to the voice on the other end as she nodded a few times, she then put the phone down as she said, "Call from another detective. Apparently, a gun range store owner in Ridgewood, Queens mentioned something about the same black pickup that was found at Sofia Lorenza's murder."

"Sergeant Santiago." Esposito said. Beckett nodded, "Exactly, Espo see what you can find out about the black pickup."

"Right away." Esposito nodded and took leave.

Ryan was on the phone as he said, "CSU went over that black pickup with a tooth-pick. Bad news, that pickup had finger prints belonging to one Joseph Capelli III."

Castle and Beckett's eyes widened in horror as Beckett said, "Tell me… you didn't say what I think you said?"

"Beckett, the prints belonged to Joe Capelli. Which means, he was either at the scene last night, or his truck was stolen and used at a scene of the crime." Ryan said.

Beckett looked towards Gates's office as she said, "You do realise if we accuse the Capelli family of murdering Sofia Lorenza, this whole thing will put us and Gates on the Capelli family warpath."

"I'll have evidence take a look at everything. I'm headed to see Lanie at the ME's office. I'll gather whatever info there is on Sofia Lorenza." Ryan said.

Beckett nodded as Ryan and Kimberly headed off for the ME's office as Castle said, "What just turned into a murder investigation, it's now a hell-storm." "You're right on that one." Beckett said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seneca Sporting Range, Ridgewood

Queens, New York City

1220 Hours

Esposito arrived at the gun range, he had been updated on the new information, he didn't believe Joe was capable of murdering someone. Joe had been a close war-buddy of his from the Iraq War, there was no way in hell that someone he trusted closely would ever kill a civilian in cold blood.

By the time he got inside, Sergeant Santiago then said, "Javi. Good to see you."

"You too, Santiago. Said you had some info about the black pickup truck?" Esposito asked. Santiago nodded, "Yeah, I did. Truck belonged to Joe Capelli; I know you served alongside the kid."

"I did." Esposito said. Santiago then said, "Joe was here last night, himself, his brothers and cousins. Couple other fellas too, Donarelli's, Jameson Bacciarelli and there was also Dempsey, Thompson, Cole and that Daniele Rossi too."

"12 men at a gun range, what's that about?" Esposito asked.

Santiago then said, "Birthday party for Tommy Donarelli, it was a big-shindig for those men, they brought their own weapons and just shot targets all night. Closed shop by 2300, they left an hour early."

"Said somethin' 'bout Joe Capelli's truck, what do you know?" Esposito asked. Santiago at that point said, "Well 'bout 10 minutes before they left, heard some glass break, thought I'd go check it out just to be safe… thought one of the warehouses had been broken into… it wasn't."

"I usually kept the license plates of the cars that park here as an insurance policy, you know…?" Santiago said. Esposito nodded as Santiago continued, "I headed back inside and 20 minutes later, Bobby Thompson and Robert Cole come in, they ask to see the security tapes, the truck got broken into. You guess what happened next."

"Thanks for the help, man." Esposito said. Santiago nodded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Outside the gun range, Esposito looked around the parking spot that Joe's truck once inhabited, he saw broken glass on the ground, he thought to himself as he took a picture of it.

He tried to picture the scene in his head, he knew that a blunt object would have knocked the glass onto the seat. A gunshot would have somewhat had the same effect.

He went back over the security tape to see something hit the window. It looked to have been a bullet.

He looked around the perimeter and saw 2 expended bullet shells on the ground, he pulled out his phone and called Beckett as he said, "Yeah Beckett, I'm in Ridgewood at the gun range, looks like Joe's truck was stolen, got visual on a figured all dressed in black, it doesn't look like Joe, his height's about 5ft 10ins, our driver's a few inches shorter than that."

"_We might have bigger problems, Joe Capelli's fingerprints were found on Sofia Lorenza's body. She was killed by a broken neck, strangulation cause of death." _Kate Beckett said.

Javier Esposito began shaking his head wildly, "Don't say it Kate, Joe's innocent, he wouldn't do this, ever. He respects women, he wouldn't do this." _"Espo, I'm sorry, but we need to consider the possibility that he did this." _Kate said.

Esposito looked shocked, "Kate, you've known Joe longer than I have. He wouldn't do it. We do this, it's our heads right on a block."

"_I know, but we've got a job to do. I need you to go and arrest Joe Capelli, I'll have the warrant ready for you to pick up." _Kate said with reluctance.

Esposito ended the call as he let the phone slip from his grasp, it fell to the floor leaving a crack on it.

He picked it right up and he headed for the car, he then sat there for a few minutes as he smacked the steering wheel a few times, he then drove off to pick up the arrest warrant.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Capelli Household, 63rd Street, Bensonhurst

Brooklyn, New York

1330 Hours

He parked right outside the Capelli house on 63rd Street in Bensonhurst, Brooklyn. He got out of the car so reluctantly and he walked to the front door, he knocked three times on the door as he stood waiting, the door opened and Joe was dressed in a white dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Joe then said, "Javi Esposito, what brings you by?"

"Heya Joe, how are you?" Esposito acknowledged. Joe nodded, "I'm good, how's you?"

Javier nodded as he remembered that he was here to do his job as a police officer, "I'm well, Joe, I'm afraid I'm not here for pleasure. More like business."

"This is about Sofia Lorenza?" Joe asked. Esposito nodded, "I'm afraid so, I'm afraid you're under arrest for the murder of Sofia Lorenza. Hands behind your back please."

Joe nodded, he then turned around putting his hands on his head as Esposito then put the cuffs on Joe, he then said, "Joseph Capelli, you're under arrest for the murder of Sofia Lorenza…"

Joe blacked out the remainder of the Esposito's reading of the Miranda rights, he then nodded hearing the question about the rights being read to him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They drove through to Manhattan arriving at the 12th, everyone was in shock and dismay.

When they got to the floor of the interrogation room, everyone saw Joe walking through, everybody looked in shock. John was in Gates's office yelling about there had been insufficient evidence.

All of Joe's war buddies stood in dismay as Thomas said, "Don't worry Joe, we're gonna get you outta this, you hang tight, Master Guns."

"Hang tight, lil' brother. We got you." Marco said.

Giuseppe then said, "They ain't got nothin' Joe. Don't give 'em a damn thing."

In the interrogation room, Joe was sat down as he remained quiet, he saw a bit of paper in his back pocket as he just sat in the chair, the door soon opened.

Captain Victoria Gates had stepped in as she said, "Let's talk, Joe Capelli."


	20. Accused of a Crime, He Didn't Commit

Twists and turns in this story, hope you're getting ready.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 18:

12th Precinct, Lower Manhattan

Manhattan, NY 

1430 Hours

The interrogation of Joe Capelli was going slowly, Joe just stayed silent and acted like he was a prisoner of war on enemy soil.

Joe looked at the evidence that had been collected against him, barely anyone was going to fault the NYPD for being so thorough. They had collected financials, background, even dragged all his licenses.

Everybody in the observation room, looked on in interest as Castle asked, "He hasn't said a word since he was dragged in, all he's done is look over the evidence and not said anything either…"

"He's treating this as an interrogation, to him, this is ammunition used against him, he's holdin' on. He's actin' like a prisoner of war, to which he was one, won't be long before Gates goes through his military background and tries to disparage everything about his service." Esposito said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gates soon walked back in, she held in her hands, Joe's military history as he stared back at it. Gates then said, "I'll admit, you're a hero, you served valiantly as a member of the Armed Forces, the Marine Corps call you one of the best men to have gone through hell and back."

Gates picked up a piece of paper as she said, "Your Congressional Medal of Honor citation… _For conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty: Sergeant Joseph Capelli III of the 2__nd__ Battalion 1__st__ Marines distinguished himself conspicuously by gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty in action with an armed enemy in the city of Fallujah on 30__th__ April 2004. _

_Sergeant Capelli's squad was ambushed on a patrol into the city, 2 men were injured. at the very risk of his own life, Joe Capelli went out into the middle of the street, he dragged both men back with no covering fire sustaining several wounds in the process and continued fighting on in the process. _

_His undaunted courage, devotion to his duty and his men, his fighting spirit, are a symbol and great credit upon himself and upholding the highest traditions of the United States Marine Corps and the United States Naval Service."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gates laid the citation down as Joe still stayed silent. Gates then said, "You know when hearing about the PC's grandson being awarded a medal for his gallantry. I admit, I was surprised to hear how far you went to go in order to protect your men, even if it meant giving your life for your country."

"Sofia Lorenza, did you kill her?" Gates asked.

Joe looked up as he said, "Name: Capelli, Joseph III. Rank: Master Gunnery Sergeant. Serial Number: 8224641. That's all the information I'll give you."

Gates huffed as she stormed out of the room.

Beckett was in observation, Castle then said, "There's no way he didn't do this. You and I both know that he wouldn't do it."

"I know Castle, but all the evidence adds to him, we need to find more information." Beckett replied.

Esposito then said, "Joe was still shooting weapons with the rest of the military vets when his truck was stolen. This means somebody else stole the truck and framed Joe for killing Sofia."

"We need hard proof, proof that he didn't do this at all." Kate said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kate walked into the interrogation and was soon accompanied by Jim Beckett who had been the Capelli family lawyer since Kate had been babysitting for the family.

Joe looked up as he said, "Surprised to see you here."

"Sorry for my late arrival. So far, the NYPD think you killed Sofia Lorenza, only a few believe you didn't do it…"

"My family, my brothers in arms and Javier Esposito." Joe guessed. Kate then added, "Not to mention Kimberly Dempsey and Adam Zelinski."

"Glad I haven't lost their trust." Joe said interlocking his fingers together, he then asked, "What other intel do they have?"

Kate then replied, "We're still looking for more info, but you gotta keep a level head."

"I'll try to do just that." Joe said.

Kate's phone began ringing as she headed outside. She picked up and spoke to Lanie, she then headed down to the ME's office as she said, "Whaddya have for me?"

"Somethin' interestin'. I went back over the autopsy, in case I missed somethin'. I checked the fingernails, I found DNA inside of them…"

"Defensive wounds, did you get a match?" Kate asked. Lanie shook her head in response, "No, couldn't get one. She musta clawed her attacker. I did find a link to a previous case."

Kate rose an eyebrow as she said, "Which one?"

"A girl was killed, 21st of January 2003, one week before her wedding." Lanie said.

Kate rose an eyebrow as she said, "This girl, refresh my memory, did she have light brown hair, brown eyes and simple cut diamond on her left ring finger?"

Lanie looked up and nodded, "Had a French sounding name as well."

Kate pulled out her phone and handed the phone to Lanie who then said, "That's the girl, I'm talking about, why who is she?"

"Claudette LeBeau. She was Joe Capelli's fiancée. They were due to be married on 28th of January 2003." Kate said. Lanie then asked, "You don't think Joe…?"

"No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't kill Claudette; Joe was heartbroken when she died. There is no way Joe would lay a hand on her in that type of manner." Kate said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kate headed back to the precinct. She saw Ryan and said, "I need you to find me the information on the homicide involving Claudette LeBeau."

"Any relevance towards the case?" Ryan asked. Kate then said, "I'll let you know soon."

Kate headed to talk to Gates letting her know about the new information on the case, Gates then asked, "Do we know if any of her family live in the city?"

"No sir, a month after Claudette's death. The family moved to Buenos Aires due to her father's new posting as an Interpol officer. Claudette's parents still live there, she was an only child." Kate said.

Gates nodded, "What about after the funeral, were we able to recover Claudette's belongings?"

"Nothing was recovered. The detectives believed the family put everything in charity or burned it." Kate replied.

Gated nodded, "You have a theory of your own?" "No sir, a day after the funeral, Joe just headed back to the Marines. He had to organise everything; he shouldered all the responsibility. But he couldn't bring himself to face Claudette's friends and family because of his guilt." Kate said.

A patrol officer soon approached as she said, "Excuse me, Captain… a Jessica Dolores is here, she requests to speak with you."

"Did she say regarding?" Gates asked. The patrolman shook her head, "I'm afraid not. She was insistent on talking to you, sir." "Tell her to come to my office." Gates said.

The patrolman nodded. Kate watched as Jessica walked into the office. A look of distrust took over Kate's face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryan came over as he said, "That file on Claudette LeBeau homicide. Still open, similar neck bruising to Sofia Lorenza, same handprints, defensive wounds found under her fingernails. DNA couldn't get a match on."

"What street was she found on?" Kate asked. Ryan then said, "W 42nd Street. Same street Sofia Lorenza was found at. There was another homicide as well some years back before Claudette was killed. Lead detective was Alberto Bacciarelli, couldn't find the file though."

Kate nodded as Gates joined her, the pair went into the interrogation room as Gates started, "We've did some digging, it appears someone you knew was killed 9-years ago at W 42nd Street. Someone you deeply cared for."

Joe wasn't stupid, he put it together as he said, "Claudette LeBeau."

"Exactly. A week before your wedding, care to explain how that happened?" Gates asked. Joe conferred with Jim Beckett as they nodded Joe then said, "Me and Claudette thought it best to take time apart from each other before the wedding, we were starting on the 21st. I was going to the family cabin in the Hamptons for some downtime. Only people to know were me, Claudette, my parents and my grandparents including Uncle Tommaso and Aunt Jasmine."

Gates nodded as he said, "When were you supposed to leave?"

"I was in my bedroom packing for the trip, my Dad was driving me out there. We got the notification in the evening. I instead spent what money we had for a honeymoon on the funeral arrangements and everythin' else." Joe said.

Kate then asked, "Why not ask for help?" "I needed to do it myself. It mattered to me because my girl died, I had to shoulder all of that. Would you have done the same if you put yourself in my shoes?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kate then shook her head, Gates shrugged her shoulders before saying, "I don't know if I would have or not."

"We have several witnesses who place you at the scene of the crime, they all came in voluntarily." Gates then said.

Joe looked up as he said, "What?"

"They confirmed you were there, they confirmed you were at the scene of Sofia Lorenza's murder and you killed her by strangling her to death, your DNA is all over her." Gates then said in her best IA voice.

Joe shook his repeatedly, the shock of hearing this had him saying, "No, no, nonono. I didn't kill Sofia. I was protecting Sofia…"

"What do you mean, you were protecting her?" Kate asked. Joe then said, "After our only date in December, I didn't want anybody I cared about getting killed. It felt like I was bad luck. Anybody that got close to me either ended up dead or left with bad nightmares."

"What about Natalia Bacciarelli?" Gates asked. Joe looked at the photos, he looked to the lawyer who nodded, "I thought I could protect her, I had to let go, get myself back out there. I care a lot 'bout her." Joe whispered that last bit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the break room, Marco and Antonio along with the other war vets stood waiting. Esposito walked in as he said, "Several witnesses might have seen Joe murder Sofia, it wasn't him at the scene, it was somebody else."

"Why isn't your Captain focusing on that?" Thomas asked.

John stood up, "It's not that she doesn't believe Joe didn't do this, it's because she believes burying one of us, is one step further to booting all of us Capelli's into the ground."

"It's an obsession of hers. She wants to feel afraid, Capelli's don't get scared. Even if Joe's innocent, she'll just find other ways to toss him into the ground." Antonio said.

Esposito nodded as he said, "I'm tryin' everythin' to do what I can about helping Joe. I'm not givin' up on him ever." "'Preciate the help, Javi." Salvatore said.

Out in the bullpen, Kimberly was going over Sofia's computer drive and uncovered a list of emails from Joe to Sofia.

She pulled Beckett aside, it looked as if Joe and Sofia were having an affair behind Natalia's back!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later on, Joe had been picked out of the line-up as the one that killed Sofia. Everybody was horrified, Kate, Kimberly, Adam Zelinski, Javi Esposito, even Richard Castle and the group of war veterans included as well.

Natalia had found out and she demanded to see Joe to get the truth from him. Gates had purposely refused this request, nearly all of the Capelli family's close associates were in dismay about hearing the news of Joe's incarceration, they all began looking for something that could exonerate Joe of the crime he didn't commit.

He was scheduled to be arraigned and transferred to Central Booking by the next morning.

Joe was just doing push-ups in his cell. He was pushing himself harder, no news had come about whether the Marines would look into it, but Joe knew that there was nothing he could no at this time and place.

He had stopped for a break as he saw somebody from the corner of his eye as he said, "Who's there?"

"Hello Killer." The voice was a woman, he turned to see Jessica Dolores who had said, "What a surprise!"

"You murdered Sofia, why?" Joe asked.

Jessica smirked, "If I couldn't have you, nobody else could. Not even that pretty little Natalia could."

Joe knew it would be pointless to call for help, he then said, "People will believe me. There are people that know I wouldn't do this, yet you want to make sure that people know I'm a killer."

"Makes it more fun to off you in prison, everyone focuses on you, that when the real killer is revealed they know they put away a guilty man… Kate Beckett, Javier Esposito, Kimberly Dempsey they'll blame themselves. Your family would distance themselves from you because of your crime. They wouldn't believe you for a minute." Jessica said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe then said, "You would get what you want. Turn this city into your own version of a grey area. Commit so many crimes everybody would be swamped, you bitch."

"Bring this city to its knees, to gain revenge for what it did to my father. Forced him to fall away from his position of power." Jessica growled.

Jessica then sweetly smiled, "When I see Natalia, I'll give her your love, when I kill her."

"You'll never get away with this, when I get out here, if I do… I'll find you and I will show you things worse than death itself." Joe said in a low snarling voice.

Jessica smirked as she said, "Good luck, Joseph." Jessica then retreated from the holding cell.

Joe then grabbed hold of the bars. He leant his forehead onto the bars.

Tonight, would be a long night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sunday 12th February 2012

0930 Hours

By the morning, Joe was being prepped for Central Booking, Javi was securing the cuffs on Joe as he said, "Sorry bro, we tried everythin'."

"Javi, if I don't see you again, promise you'll marry that Lanie dame." Joe said. Javi nodded, "Sure thin', bro. Sure thin'."

Javi walked Joe to where the officers were waiting, Joe noticed something about their badge numbers as he thought to himself, _"Those don't look like correct badge numbers." _

Everyone of his friends and family stood to be there for him. Everybody all held sympathy in their heart for Joe and what he was going through.

Natalia then said, "Wait a minute."

Esposito stopped and faced Joe to see Natalia who said, "Joe, you didn't do this. I know you didn't."

"I know. I'm sorry Nat, I'm so sorry." Joe had said.

"I love you, always and forever." Natalia said.

Joe cracked a small smile hearing the famed Capelli family motto as he replied, "I love you too, Natalia Bacciarelli. I'll see you soon."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was handed over to the prison officers as they signed the paperwork. They took Joe into the elevator as Natalia watched in tears, she leant into Jameson's embrace and cried into his shoulder.

Kate was fuming with rage and rightly was Esposito who said, "We need evidence someone is gonna pay for this and I don't care if we burn the city down. Joe Capelli is innocent of what we're accusing him off."

Soon a voice said, "Detective Beckett?"

"What do you want?" Beckett asked. The prison officer then said, "We're here to transport a prisoner of yours into custody. A Joseph Capelli III."

Antonio's eyes widened in shock as he pulled out his gun and shouted, "Put 'em on the ground!"

Everybody looked in shock and confusion as Antonio muttered, "I will shoot you, put 'em on the ground!"

Beckett then said, "3 of your guys just came here and picked up the prisoner."

"We only got the call to go get the prisoner, nobody else but us." The prison officer said.

Everybody looked on in shock as Antonio said, "This keeps getting better and better."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I did promise you there'd be twists, hope you're enjoying this. Please like and review down below. Stay safe and God bless you.


	21. Revenge

Chapter 19:

Somewhere in Manhattan

New York City 

0950 Hours

Inside the prison truck, Joe sat in silence, the guard across from him sat in silence just watching him.

Joe took the occasional glance at the guard. The guard had beads of sweat going down his forehead, the gun holster was left open, despite that there should have been a latch preventing anyone from getting it.

The gun caught Joe's interest, it was an M9 Beretta, it wasn't standard issue of the NYPD, compared to the Glock or a SIG Sauer P226 that was occasionally used by the police force.

Joe quietly observed the man, he definitely knew that he was not going to Central Booking, his death would be coming soon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Across the way from an apartment, a familiar brown hair-blue eyed soldier was setting up a sniper rifle, he adjusted the sight and the wind. He waited as the truck came into view, he then said, "Always saving everyone's ass."

The sniper then fired a shot and hit the driver point blank, blood splattered the window.

He then changed target and fired towards the tires.

Inside the truck, Joe was minding his own business when he saw the blood splatter over the back window, the guard got panicky as he said, "What's goin' on?"

"Nate's hit, he's dead, hold on, this is gonna get rough." The man riding shotgun said.

Joe smirked as he said to the guard, "Chaos."

"What?" the guard said fearfully.

Joe smirked, "That's chaos, but more, it's your worst nightmare arriving."

The truck spun and hit the side of a building.

The soldier fired a zipline towards the truck and ziplined it to the crashed truck.

He brought up a MP-5 and placed a breach charge on the truck door, he took cover and blew it open, he turned and shot the guard as he said to Joe, "You're in my custody, do as I say or you're a dead man."

"Yes." Joe said as the next thing he knew, the world went dark as a bag was put over his head, same was done for the man riding shotgun."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

12th Precinct, Lower Manhattan

1000 Hours

Back at the 12th Precinct, everybody was on their phones, they were trying to find out where the prison truck driving Joe Capelli headed.

Beckett got off the phone as she said, "Badge numbers came back, they were fake."

"Paperwork for Joe Capelli was also fake. But they wore authentic NYPD uniforms. They could cart that paperwork around and make it look as if it was authenticated orders from high up."

Ryan was still on the phone as he put it down soon after, he then said, "Tracker in the van's disabled, there's no way to find 'em."

Gates turned to the group of Military veterans as she said, "You obviously knew something about this. Did you have anythin' to do with this?"

"First of all, how could we try to get Joe outta here? We wouldn't have done that. Secondly, we didn't issue anythin' out. If anythin' this is somethin' to do with real killer of Sofia Lorenza." Salvatore explained.

Gates nodded, "Yes, Joe Capelli, who murdered Sofia Lorenza in cold blood."

"Don't you dare! Don't you ever dare accuse my little brother of somethin' like this! Joe Capelli was nowhere near the scene last night! At the same Sofia was murdered, we were at home in Brooklyn, we were downstairs last night. Me, Salvatore and him were playing cards. We would have seen him walk out. We didn't get to sleep until 0530 in the morning." Marco ranted angrily.

"But…" Gates said in a fearful tone.

Marco pulled out his phone handing it over to Kate Beckett who looked over it.

Kate played the video as both herself and Victoria Gates looked at it. Gates bowed her head as Kate pressed pause on the phone handing it to Marco.

Beckett then said, "Why'd you wait to show it to us?" "Because Gates wouldn't believe it. She woulda believed that they were lying and obviously helped Joe to plan that murder." Castle said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryan then said, "I'm headed to follow a lead. Somethin' 'bout those emails between Joe and Sofia makes me believe that they're not authentic." "I'll go with you, man." Esposito said.

The pair took their leave as Castle said, "So if Joe was back home by the time the murder happened. Who would have known what truck Joe was driving?"

"Everybody knew, our entire family, Emma Forzini, Jessica Patterson, The Bacciarelli's, the Donarelli's, Thompson and Dempsey, Robert Cole and even the Jameson and Giuseppe's girls and their friends knew." Antonio said.

Alison then said, "What about that battered '04 Sedan that was tailin' me?" "Did you see what the woman looked like?" Beckett asked.

"Dark hair, dark eyes, I got the license plate here." Alison said.

Beckett took the piece of paper as she ran the license plate down. Beckett then said, "Got a match on that Sedan that you thought was tailin' you. Narrowed it down to the people with dark hair and dark eyes."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alison walked over and looked at the screen, she scanned the pictures looking for somebody familiar.

Marco then said, "Take your time, Alison, it's okay."

Alison laid eyes on someone familiar as she said, "I recognise her, she was outside the house."

Kate enlarged the photo as she read it, "Jessica Dolores. Same woman that came into the precinct."

Salvatore muttered as Giuseppe said, "At any point, is that bitch gonna stop haunting our path?"

Gates then said, "She's a witness." "She'll lie her own ass off and make it believable." John snarled.

Soon, they were interrupted as Ryan and Esposito came back with 2 suspects, one of them was Antonia Frazetti! Antonio turned as he saw his 'mother' fury took over as he snarled, "Why is she here?"

"Antonia Frazetti was behind the emails between Joe and Sofia, traced the IP addresses from her apartment in Pleasant Avenue." Ryan said.

Esposito turned to Natalia and said, "Appears she was also stalking Joe and you. There were multiple photos of you two at her place."

"Why?" Natalia asked. Antonia then said, "Jessica Dolores is after you, she wants to kill you."

Everybody was shocked by the recent news as Natalia said, "Because of Joe?"

"If Jessica couldn't have Joe, nobody else could." Beckett said.

"Why tell us?" Antonio demanded. Antonia then pleaded, "I've made a lot of mistakes, but I've become a petty and selfish person. Forgive me, Antonio. Forgive me for what I did."

Antonio knew what she was talking about, he turned to see Castle's confused expression as he said, "I don't think I can forgive you for what you did. To me or to the people that I love and care about. Especially what you did to her." Antonio whispered the last bit as he walked out of the bullpen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Unknown Location

Manhattan, New York City

1100 Hours

The bag had been taken off Joe's head as he looked at the brown-haired, blue eyed soldier, he then said, "You look familiar?"

"Served in Iraq and Afghanistan. Saved your ass when you got captured some years back." The soldier said.

Joe laughed, "Sonofabitch, Brooklyn 'Nomad' Zelinski. Who'd thought we'd be side-by-side once more?"

"You got yourself into a lotta trouble, Joe. I know you didn't kill her…" "Yea', it was that Dolores bitch. When I get my hands on her, I'll kill her for what she did."

"Not to worry, we're taking her down, only reason we waited was because there's been a mole in the NYPD." Nomad had said. Joe looked surprised as he said, "We took out the moles, dirty cops, some time ago."

"There was somebody else. Somebody of high rank, definitely not on the Chief's list. Same bastard who put question marks over my brother, you know him well."

Joe nodded, "Adam Zelinski, Green Berets." "Whoever this bastard is, we're gonna find out…" Nomad replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon, groaning was heard as Brooklyn then said, "That's our boy, come on."

The pair walked over the man that was tied up then said, "Get me outta here." "Not on your life, after what you did… I might as well kill you." Joe said.

Nomad smirked as he said, "Why go to all the trouble, what possible reason did Jessica Dolores have for killing Sofia Lorenza?"

"Go to hell." The man said.

Nomad nodded to Joe who then cracked the man's knee bone open with a crowbar.

"Why did she do it, either you answer or you have me to deal with?" Nomad said.

Joe smirked as he said, "You ever hear of Nomad?"

The man looked up, eyes widened like saucers, all bravado was now lost, he then said, "Nomad is a fairy tale."

"A very true fairy tale, if you've heard of me then you know that no one's coming. I've made men like you quiver in fear of hearing about me. God doesn't make mistakes, but me… he didn't make a mistake." Nomad said.

Joe then smirked, "You tell us what we want to know, or we deliver pieces to your buddies… then they'll know that Nomad is coming for them."

"Screw you, and screw Nomad, we're gonna kill that Natalia Bacciarelli." The man said as he spat in Nomad's face. Joe sighed as he took an orange from a crate and began to peel it as he whispered, _"You poor, poor fool."_

Nomad's fury was justified, he then said, "Death it is."

What followed next, it just turned into a lot of screaming, what sounded like work tools being used on the man.

By the time Joe finished his orange, he saw the bloodied man who looked like something out of a horror movie. The man had many cuts across his face, bruising all over, busted nose, 3 three knocked out, there was even a hand on the floor, the stump was cauterized and bandaged.

Joe knew Nomad was not one to mess around with, but even he knew what Nomad was capable having been a willing witness to the powers of persuasion in the past.

Nomad told Joe what the man knew, both of them knew they had to protect Natalia Bacciarelli from Jessica Dolores.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ambush Site of the Prison Van transporting Joe Capelli

Manhattan, NY

1300 Hours

Two clothes covered the dead bodies, the military veteran group as well as Beckett and her team were present.

Beckett then said, "Ambush site, this looks almost military."

"Front tires were shot out; nobody even heard a sound. Looks like it was a suppressed weapon used."

Marco nodded as he looked around the buildings, as he turned to Esposito, "Espo, theoretically if you were taking out a van. How'd you do it?"

"I'd use a spike strip, slash the tires out, launch a smoke grenade and breach the back." Esposito said.

Salvatore nods, "Good theory, this was done with lethal force, driver's dead. Two tires shot out; back seat guy has three bullets in him." "Not to mention that the pistols they were using were M9 Berettas, not the standard Glock or SIG of the NYPD." Marco said.

"Private Military Contractors." Esposito theorised.

Marco nods as he says, "You're a genius." "I know. This scene looks familiar, you know what I mean?" Esposito asked.

Salvatore nods, "Brown hair, Blue eyes… anger management issues, previously tortured for 6 months and is very violent in in his methods of torture." "That same guy, he did this. Nomad's waged a war on crime himself." Esposito said.

"Which means, he saved Joe's life, which means there's intel out there that could prove his innocence."

Esposito's phone went off as he answered it. Soon enough, everyone was at the nearest hospital.

They found the passenger of the prison van who had confessed to Jessica Dolores's involvement, what the name of the company was and where Natalia was going to be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pleasant Avenue, East Harlem

Manhattan, New York

1300 Hours

Joe Capelli was on the ground, he wore a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses, with a leather jacket. He was carrying a M9 Beretta courtesy of Nomad.

Nomad was on the ground wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of camo boots. He saw Natalia walking back to her apartment as he dialled her number, she picked up and said, _"Brooklyn, hey, what's up?"_

"Natalia, you need to listen, do not go into your apartment, do not act afraid, there are trained killers all around you, Dolores currently has eyes on you, stay calm. Don't do anything out of the ordinary." Nomad calmly said.

"_Where do I go?" _Natalia said. Nomad said, "Adam's waiting for you. He's in the black pickup truck, walk to him and put your head down."

Natalia nodded and put the phone down, she walked to the truck as Adam then said, "Put your head down, this is goin' to get messy."

Natalia did as her cousin Adam instructed as the truck drove off at a calm speed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nomad then saw a glint from the building ahead as he said, "Joe, go loud!"

Slipping into military mode, Nomad pulled out his M9 Beretta and shouted, "Dolores!"

Firing off some shots, Nomad had pinned down Dolores, not before long the tables were turned, he took cover as 8 of Dolores's associates opened up.

Joe popped up and killed three of the associates, before a shot ricocheted, forcing him to kill the shooter.

"Capelli! Come to me!" Nomad shouted. Joe shouted, "Cover fire!" Joe sprinted as he took cover, Nomad then said, "Natalia's apartment, there were three shooters in there. I got this guy, go."

"Solid!" Joe raced into the building as he headed for Natalia's floor and readied his weapon putting in a new magazine.

He stood by the door as he knocked twice, the door opened as Joe stormed in knocking the man down, he killed the last two men as he shouted, "Get up!"

The last merc stood up as Nomad joined him, they exited the building, exiting the ambush site just as the police arrived on scene.

Joe asked, "Where to now?"

"The Docks in Staten Island, Dolores is prepping a shipment of weapons to be sent out overseas, that happens, more people are gonna die." Nomad said.

Joe nodded, "Let's set up, they don't know we're coming, they don't know how many there are." "Sent all the info to the 12th Precinct, along with some special footage of the mole releasing those weapons onto the streets."

"Who's the mole?" Joe asked. Nomad then said, "Carlos Dolores. Jessica's father, he was masquerading as a cop and planned to frame Adam Zelinski."

"Remind me to put a bullet in Carlos when I see him." Joe said.

Nomad chuckled, "Glad to see civilian life hasn't dulled you." "Certainly hasn't." Joe said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Staten Island Docks

Staten Island, New York

1700 Hours

By now, the docks were dark, Joe and Nomad were in position waiting for the weapons deal to go down, Jessica Dolores and Carlos Dolores had shown up.

Joe's phone was ringing as he said, "Who is it?"

"_Joe, it's me, Kate Beckett." _

"Beckett, to what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of this call?" Joe said. Beckett then said, _"You're innocent Joe, you're innocent of all charges." _"How do I know, that you and the NYPD won't arrest me? Or if Gates decides to arrest me for no reason considering her grudge against us." Joe said.

"_She won't arrest you, thanks to the driver and Carlos Dolores we now know you had nothing to do with the murder of Sofia Lorenza, Claudette LeBeau and Madison O'Reilly." _Beckett said.

Joe wasn't surprised to hear that Jessica was involved in the murder of his fiancée Claudette, but what surprised him was that she was involved of his first love, Madison O'Reilly.

Joe then said, "The Dolores family's mine, you get the weapons. Follow in after me…"

"_No… Joe… don't…" _Beckett tried to say as Joe ended the call.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair waited as they saw the Dolores Family reveal the weapons to the opposite party, Joe and Nomad both nodded as Joe headed out, Nomad fired off a flare as Joe shouted, "HANDS UP! GET THOSE HANDS UP!"

The opposing party revealed their weapons as Joe killed the bodyguards before saying, "DROP 'EM, ON THE GROUND!"

Jessica and Carlos dropped the weapons as Joe pushed them behind him, Carlos then said, "We can make a deal, Joe, take the money and you can be married to my daughter."

"Better offer…" Joe said as he pulled out his M9 and shot Carlos in the knee cap before he said, "I kill you and let your daughter watch."

Behind him the sirens drew close, everybody stepped out of their vehicles and approached the scene.

"Please, please don't do this…" Jessica said. Joe turned to Jessica and asked, "Was that what they said, was that what they said when you killed 'em in cold blood?"

Jessica didn't say a word as she nodded. It was a bare nod but Joe growled softly before saying, "What you did… I really wish the death penalty wasn't revoked."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He turned around and faced Victoria Gates who had said, "Joseph Capelli, I'm sorry for what I did. On behalf of the DA and the NYPD, all charges have been dropped against you."

"Thank you, Captain Gates, I assume that Adam Zelinski and John Capelli have been given back their badges?"

"They were given them back. They both accepted them, but Adam Zelinski has taken a leave of absence along with John Capelli."

"Don't doubt the Zelinski family, don't doubt Capelli's innocence, this grudge against us… you don't know what we do or how far we go to protect people, you think by the book police work works, it doesn't… you need cops to go the extra mile, do what it takes, that's what my grandparents did, my Uncles did." Joe had said.

"For that, I'm sorry." Gates said.

Joe nodded, "Please excuse me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe walked towards the back as he saw Natalia who walked towards him and embraced him as he said, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you for saving my life." Natalia said. Joe nodded, "Just doin' my duty, ma'am." The pair passionately kissed each other for a few moments.

The pair walked towards Joe's brothers and everybody else as they all hugged him, they were all happy to see Joe finally exonerated of his charges.

Javi Esposito then walked over as Joe said, "Thanks for your help, brother."

"Never leave a good man down. But never your back on your fellow brothers in arms." Esposito said.

Joe nodded as they bro-hugged. He then headed back to the men and women he called family. Whether they were blood or loyalty.


End file.
